An Angel and His Hunter
by williewildcat
Summary: Prequel of the Castiel and Brooklyn Chronicles, this story tells of how their paths crossed and of the love that grew between them. Rated M for content COMPLETE! Brooklyn makes amends with a certain Archangel.... Reviews are much love!
1. Mission and First Meeting

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that pop up. Thanks to everyone who has been nothing but supportive and enjoying what I have posted. It's all of you that continue to make this possible!

I had a request to write about how Brooklyn and Castiel first met. Well I am taking that request and starting a series about them. And yes Dean will be in there from time to time as when they met she was with Dean and Sam….

_A certain angel learns of his new mission…_

Castiel sat in the old church his head bowed in prayer. He had pulled Dean from the Pits of Hell several months ago and awaited his next assignment. He still checked in on Dean from time to time to ensure he was still headed in the right direction. His Father had a Master Plan and it included Dean Winchester. He was also watching Sam as well since it had been prophesized that Samuel would be the one to lead Lucifer's armies. As he continued his meditation, a presence entered the church.

The sound of boots crossing the worn wooden floor approaching Castiel as he remained bent in prayer. He lifted his head upon the owner of those boots pausing in front of him. Looking up he saw a man with blonde hair and green eyes dressed in jeans and dark blue sweater. It was Gabriel, Messenger and Archangel. Gabriel tilted his head at the younger seraph. He knew that he had picked the right angel for the task at hand.

"I knew I would find you in a House of the Lord. How are you, Castiel?"

"I am still of sound mind, Gabriel. Dean Winchester is a man that tempts fate time and time again. It is as if he knows I am watching and tries to test my limits and patience where it concerns him" he answered as weariness laced his voice. Gabriel looked down with patient green eyes. Placing a strong hand upon his shoulder, Gabriel gave Castiel his new assignment from their Father.

"I am here because you have a new assignment, brother. You are to be given a charge. A hunter, the same as Dean Winchester except she is not one to as you put it test your limits and patience. Her name is Brooklyn Ravenwood."

"Why her, Gabriel?" the younger angel's curiosity peaked.

"She is not just a hunter. She is a DeTaurius, Castiel. One of the last alive" Castiel thought he had heard a hint of sorrow in Gabriel's tone when the said that. His green eyes revealed nothing.

Castiel tilted his head at the Archangel. He was being asked, hand-picked by his Father to watch a DeTaurius. He had heard a great deal about the family. The matriarch, Markus DeTaurius, lived in the time of the Roman Empire and was one of the original Hunters to walk the Earth. For centuries the DeTaurius line was targeted by all threats as Lucifer's minions succeeded in almost wiping out all those with the DeTaurius blood but a few remained and Brooklyn Ravenwood was one. It was well known that Markus was still alive in a manner of speaking and that continued to fight alongside Gabriel. What many did not know was the connection Brooklyn shared with the Archangel including Castiel.

"Where is it that I can find her?" Castiel asked. Gabriel smiled as he started to speak "She is with Dean Winchester as we speak. You see, brother, she saved his life from a werewolf and had she travels with the brothers now. You will find them in New Orleans. I have faith in you, Castiel" and with that the Archangel was gone.

Castiel sighed heavily as he leaned back into the pew. How did he become the newly appointed guardian of a DeTaurius? It was always one of the higher ranking angels that were assigned such missions not angels of his rank. Not wanting to question any of the reasons behind his selection, Castiel closed his eyes and in a gust of wind he found himself standing in the French Quarter. He could see the dead walking amongst the living in this city. The spirits were carrying on their daily routines as if they were still alive and breathing. Some acknowledge his celestial presence as he stood there on Bourbon Street nodding their heads at him as if to say hello. Castiel could not help but to smile at the other worldly entities. Turning to focus on his given task, Castiel was able to get a lead at Lafayette Cemetery #1. He proceeded towards the sacred ground.

Castiel looked up at the wrought iron gate that marked the entrance to the burial ground. He could feel the energy radiating from the soil as he crossed the gate and pushed on looking for the pair. He allowed his senses to navigate his vessel through the maze of above ground graves and mausoleums. His path led him directly to New Orleans' most well known resident.

The angel stopped at Marie Laveau's resting place noting the various trinkets and offerings that were left in hopes of good fortune. He lifted his hand to the cool slab detecting Dean and Brooklyn's presence lingering upon the stone. They had moved on but he would continue to trail them until he located them.

Castiel continued to hunt down Dean and Brooklyn through the sites and streets of New Orleans. His resolve unwavering as he could feel the hunters' presence getting stronger as he rounded back to where he started yet he found his vessel proceeding towards Rampart Street. The tourists and locals paid no heed towards the man with the dark hair and sharp blue eyes in the dark suit and tan coat that stopped in front of the brick building on the opposite side of the street. It was here that Dean and Brooklyn were. .

The cool air rushed in greeting the angel's face as he stood in the lobby. He paused as his eyes scanned the front desk area. They were down not here. Castiel headed towards the rooms as he had found where they were.

Brooklyn awoke still wrapped in Dean's arms as he remained fast asleep beside her. It had been a rather difficult case that greeted them in Lafayette Cemetery. Someone had summoned a zombie to terrorize the Voodoo Queens in the French Quarter. Brooklyn was friends with one of the women which were why they were there. Marie was more than willing to provide them with what they would need to fight the undead being. It was discovered that a very powerful priest was seeking vengeance for a wrong committed against an ancestor and the hunters would need an equally powerful force to fight it. _Dean had found himself slightly turned on as Brooklyn had summoned the Baron Samedi. She was partially clad as the heat and humidity was dreadful exposing some of her otherwise clothed body. The Baron appeared before them. He was dressed in white top hat, black tuxedo, and dark sunglasses. The Baron stepped out of the summoning ring looking at her. _

_"You summon me, Little One" he spoke in a nasal voice. Brooklyn nodded._

_"We need your help, Baron, for someone has brought forth a zombie to terrorize the Queens."_

_The Baron stood there taking in what she just said. Stepping forward he invaded her personal space grinning from ear to ear. Brooklyn knew that the Baron was widely known for his "habits" and was prepared to respond in kind. _

_"What do I receive for my assistance?" he asked slyly touching her auburn hair. She jerked her head back turning to retrieve several gifts for the loa. She could see his eyes widening behind the dark rims as she presented a box of fine Cuban cigars and a bottle of rum. She smiled as she knew she had the Baron. The deity licked his lips at the sight of the items the hunter held. _

_"Help us and these are all yours, Baron. What do ya say? You were never one to turn down fine cigars and rum now and besides do you want to be outdone by a mere human?" she said as she waved the bottle and box in front of him. Her grey eyes further egging him on. Dean watched with silent amusement as Brooklyn worked the Baron into helping them. _

_"It is agreed, Little One. Anything else I can get as well?" She stood firm shaking her head assertively. "Sorry, Samedi, but I'm not that type of girl."_

_The loa shrugged his shoulders knowing he could just as easily find another good looking mortal woman to seek company with. _

_They waited at the cemetery until the priest arrived at the grave. Brooklyn and Dean watched intently as the man began the ritual once again. Sensing the hunters the priest hurled several vials at them. Dean and Brooklyn jumped out of the way of retreating behind the safety of a large above ground grave. _

_"Great! Now what!?" Brooklyn exclaimed. _

_"We take down Houdini my way, that's what!" Dean said. Drawing his gun, he aimed at the figure ready to pull the trigger. But Dean would not get the chance._

_The Baron stepped out from the shadows frightening the man. The deity grabbed the man by the shoulders throwing his head back and releasing a dark mist from his mouth. The vapors drifted into the priest's body causing him to emit an ear shattering cry as his body jerked and convulsed for several minutes until his eyes turned to white blanks. Then the Baron raised one large hand in a sweeping manor to which the soft earth opened up swallowing the man. The Baron turned to the hunters who remained behind the safety of the stone wall. Dean and Brooklyn appeared in the moonlight meeting the loa. _

_Brooklyn pulled out the rum and cigars from her bag presenting them to spirit. The Baron grinned as he happily accepted the offerings his eyes never breaking away from her. That should keep him content, she thought as he turned and vanished into the Louisiana night. A slight chill to the air made her cross her arms across her chest. Dean stepped up behind her encircling her with his strong arms and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. The stars above shined bright as they headed back to the hotel. _

Flashing back to the present, Brooklyn got up quietly and headed to the front desk. In the midst of the confrontation, Dean had bruised his shoulder. He was still complaining of it when they got back so Brooklyn decided to get some ice and see if on the off chance the hotel had a heating pad.

Castiel walked down the hall as he heard the door opening. He saw Brooklyn step out. He felt his heart stop then pick back up as he gazed upon her. He could sense the DeTaurius blood flowing through her. She was an auburn haired beauty with fair skin and from he could determine in total control of her body. But what struck him were her eyes. Beautiful grey orbs that were windows to her soul. He watched as she approached him and smiled a soft sweet smile as she said good morning to him. He turned to follow her as she headed towards the elevators.

The doors opened as Brooklyn stepped in pushing the button for the first floor. As the doors closed, a hand stopped the doors from shutting all the way. Hitting the open button, Brooklyn lifted her eyes to see the same man stepping in beside her. "First floor?" she asked the stranger.

"Yes, please" he replied as she punched the 1 on the row. She looked at her riding companion seeing he wore a dark suit, blue tie and white button up shirt beneath a tan coat. He had dark short hair that looked inviting for her hands to run through and was slightly tan. The feature that stood out in her mind was his eyes. Gorgeous sapphire blue orbs that felt as if they reached deep into her very being touching places that were locked away. Slightly shaking her head Brooklyn breathed as the doors opened and she approached the front desk. Castiel fell back and went over to the sitting area taking the seat closest to the fire that raged within the grand fireplace. He could hear Brooklyn asking about a heating pad only to be told that they did not have any and that the gift shop down the way may have them. She hurried out the front door and down Rampart. Castiel rose to follow her.

As she continued down the street she felt that she was being followed. Jerking her head back she saw no one. Picking up her stride, Brooklyn saw the shop ahead.

The demon followed her as she continued on. He knew that she was unarmed and alone. He had watched her leave the hotel and head west on Rampart. The demon's eyes turned black as he flashed back to when the hunter killed his sister. It was payback. Brooklyn could feel her hunter's instinct kicking as she sensed an evil presence. She walked almost ran as the feeling of foreboding overpowered her. As she got within arm's reach of the door, a hand clamped firmly down on her stopping her dead. "Hello, Brooklyn. No, no screaming or yelling for help now" as the demon whisked her away.

Brooklyn was in one of the above ground cemeteries. Spinning around, the demon stood there facing her. He grinned at her as she saw what he held. It was a Bowie knife only it had an upside down pentagram on it.

"I hate to break it to you, buddy, but the old kill Brooklyn with a knife trick doesn't work. I swear you damn demons all think alike. Never original in your ideas on how to kill me" she said sarcastically.

The demon snarled as it moved with inhuman speed pinning her against a grave with the blade pressed against her throat. "This knife, bitch, was blessed especially by Lucifer just for you. Once I kill you, your pretty little soul goes straight to him" the demon pressed the blade tighter to her skin. She cringed in pain as the blade broker her skin burning the wound. "Say your prayers" the demon taunted.

Castiel grabbed the demon hurling it into a mausoleum to which the demon landed with a loud thud. Brooklyn looked up at her rescuer. The man from the hotel. Had he been following her!? He looked into her eyes seeing confusion. The demon regrouped and lunged for the angel. Castiel turned on his heels stopping the creature in its tracks. With a hand lifted, the angel cast the creature out sending it back to Hell. Brooklyn watched as the demon was jerked out of its host and went crashing into the earth leaving a black stain upon the hallowed ground.

Castiel turned back to Brooklyn who was still in the position he found her in. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. She nodded her head absently. He tilted his head seeing where the blade had sliced her skin. Leaning in he gently placed a hand upon the injury bathing it in a soft glow. As his warm skin lay over hers, a surge of energy struck her. It was like lightning had hit her and its electric charge coursed through her. She didn't want it to stop. Castiel felt the same power fill his vessel as their bodies remain connected. As he pulled away the power she felt faded away. They both already missed the feeling.

"Who are you?" she asked the angel. He saw the questioning gaze in her grey orbs. He felt drawn to those windows into his charge's soul. "Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord" he replied. Being a hunter Brooklyn had seen everything but was thrown off guard to this. An angel? Wait why did that name sound familiar? Then it dawned on her. This was the angel that brought Dean back. Why was she getting that sinking feeling in her stomach all of a sudden?

"I should go, my boy- I mean my companion is probably wondering where I am. Um, thanks I think" she said. Castiel stepped in front of her as he spoke once again. "Brooklyn, listen to me please. I was sent here to watch over and protect you. And no this is not a joke" the seriousness in his tone made her quickly see this was no hoax. "But I need to get back to the hotel though" she pleaded slightly. Without saying another word, Castiel embraced his charge sending them back to the hotel. She leaned into him as he held her. For the angel it felt right for some reason.

Dean stirred and felt chilled as he realized that Brooklyn was gone. Sitting up and grabbing his phone he punched in her number. As he hit send, the door opened as his Brook stepped in followed by a familiar face.

"Cas!? What are you doing here?"


	2. Strange Feelings And A Late Night Visit

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own any OC's that pop up. Again I wish to thank every single reader that has been following these stories as they have progressed. You do not know how much I appreciate all of the support and feedback that I have received!

_Castiel struggles to make sense of what he feels towards his charge as an awkward moment arises…._

Dean jumped up upon seeing Brooklyn and Castiel walk in the room. He wrapped his arms around her stroking her hair.

"When I didn't see you next to me I panicked. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped the gun like that" he started. Brooklyn pressed her finger to his lips quieting him.

"Dean, it's ok. I went to find ice and a heating pad for you and a demon nabbed me. But before you say anything, Castiel here sent the creep packing and brought me back. I'm ok, though. Look, no cuts or bruises" she lifted her shirt and spun around to show the hunter. Castiel felt his vessel blush as she exposed her toned abs, chest, and smooth back. What was going on with him?

Dean sat down breathing a sigh of relief seeing his Brooklyn back in one piece. He was just afraid he would lose her. He had damn near lost her in Illinois to that werecat. She drifted in and out of consciousness for several days before the infection had been defeated. It was then that he had told her he loved her. Castiel had been a silent witness to the event that transpired in the Land of Lincoln. He wanted to help and heal her but his orders were not to interfere but merely observe what Dean did. In the angel's eyes Dean did everything right when it came to her. As time had progressed Castiel had seen the fierce devotion Brooklyn had to Dean and Sam. She fought like a true warrior and had laid her own life down for them several times. He was in admiration of her prowess and skills. But this was before he was assigned to her as her guardian and that powerful surge they shared.

Now he stood silent as he watched the hunters interact. He found himself yearning to reach out and be the one to comfort her and hold her. But he was unsure as to why he was feeling these emotions. He knew angels felt things differently than humans so perhaps that was the cause. He was as Dean called it tuning in and feeling what he was. He looked up as Dean had his head tilted at the angel. The green depths of his eyes looking into his rich blue ones.

"You okay there, Cas? You look like someone just ran over your dog" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. Castiel darted away from the hunter's questioning stare.

Brooklyn sat there as an odd feeling settled over her. She looked up at the angel as he stood there with his head still hanging down. Her brow creased with concern as he remained silent and unresponsive towards Dean. Standing up she approached her newly appointed guardian. She fought back the impulse to reach out and stroke his face but continued towards him nonetheless.

"Castiel what is it? What's wrong?" she asked softly. Castiel lifted his head looking at his charge. Her eyes revealing concern and compassion towards him. He took a deep breath and standing up straight he turned to Brooklyn and Dean.

"I am fine, Brooklyn" he replied with the same tone that Brooklyn asked him in. Just then Sam came back from his coffee run. Brooklyn held the door as the younger brother entered with coffee and some beignets.

"Dean, you gotta check New Orleans out! We could stay here for weeks on end with all the crazy things that go on here… What's Castiel doing here?" Indicating the angel with a nod of his head in Castiel's direction. Dean cleared his throat as began to explain the situation to his brother.

"Cas is Brooklyn's guardian, Sammy. He saved her from a demon that attacked her earlier and brought her back here" Sam nodded in acknowledgment of his brother's story. He had an uneasy feeling about this new revelation. Castiel approached his charge stopping himself from touching her as he stepped within her personal space. Brooklyn did protest this invasion of space.

"I am being called away for now, Brooklyn. But I will be back."

A flap of wings and air indicated he was gone. Turning back to Dean and Sam, Brooklyn looked at the brothers with a raised eyebrow.  
"What?" she asked. Dean grinned and shook his head at her. Trotting back to him she took her place next to him placing a kiss on his lips not caring Sam was present. Sam merely rolled his eyes at the lovebirds and snapped open his laptop to scope out their next case. Brooklyn leaned against Dean stealing the warmth from his body. Relief washed over her as Dean hooked an arm around her waist drawing her closer. All she wanted now was a hot shower and good rub down. But that would wait for later.

Castiel was standing next to Gabriel as they watched the tankers and cargo ships cruised up the mighty Mississippi River.

"You have much on your mind, Castiel. Tell me what ails you?"

The younger angel was not sure what to say to Gabriel but spoke anyways "It is Brooklyn. When our bodies touched as I healed her something happened. It was not a feeling that was malicious or evil but one of warmth and light and I did not want to let go. Now I have had these emotions and strange sensations that I cannot explain. Is something wrong with me, brother?"

Gabriel smiled at his younger brother. "Castiel, what you are feeling is not wrong or evil nor is something wrong with you. You are drawn to Brooklyn and you are not sure why but you know that feels right. Am I correct? After all she is your charge and perhaps you are feeling protective."

Castiel nodded his head. How did Gabriel know this? Why was he being cryptic in answering his question? There had to be a reason why Gabriel was being evasive towards him. Gabriel sensed the turmoil in his brother but could not tell the seraph why. Castiel would soon learn as to why he had these feelings. Castiel soon found himself alone as Gabriel was gone. Standing up, the angel vanished as he went to see his charge.

Sam continued to tap away on the keyboard as Dean had Brooklyn's head in his lap massaging her temples. She had her eyes closed letting the relaxing feeling of Dean's fingers take her away to another place. But she found her thoughts going back to Castiel. She couldn't help it as she thought about the features of his rather attractive vessel. The strong arms and hands that held her tight, the dark brown tresses that just screamed for her to run her hands through. But mostly it was the eyes. Gorgeous blue depths that reminded her of the richest of sapphires yet clear at the same time. She could see much knowledge behind those blue orbs as well an innocence matched only by that of a child.

"And what is your little mind thinking?" Dean interrupted her thoughts. Looking up she grinned mischievously at the hunter.

"You, me and a hot shower" she said low enough that only he could hear. Dean could feel the chills running down his back at the thought of her naked body pressed to his. Grinning back at her, he leaned his head down kissing her deeply.

"Damn I love you, Brook" he whispered pressing his forehead against hers. She sighed deeply as she heard him say it. She loved the hunter but deep down she found herself secretly anticipating the next visit from her angel. Her angel, her very own guardian angel.

Castiel stood across the street looking up at the hotel window. He knew that Dean would watch over her when he was away. Yet now he was dreading when he would be called away next. Called away from her again. But he also knew that he would return time and time again as well to which he allowed a small smile appear across his lips. He had also become aware of the ability to feel what she thought and felt to a point. He could sense Brooklyn at ease and relaxed which allowed for his vessel to relax.

The Impala sped north as the trio headed to Michigan. It seemed that the town of Grand Haven was experiencing a rash of drownings around the Grand Haven Light. Drownings were not unheard of in the area but what made these deaths stand out were the state of the victims. The Grand Haven Tribune reported that the victims had a strange marking that looked like a maritime insignia, like an anchor. The boys knew that it had to be the work of a spirit and a rather angry one at that.

They pulled in to the hotel seeing as it was late and the spirit wasn't going anywhere. The hunters tossed their bags on the floor and Sam collapsed on one bed. Brooklyn sat in the chair rubbing her eyes as they harbored a burning sensation. Sam and Dean let her take the first shower to which she was grateful for. As the water soothed her tired body, the young hunter found herself once again thinking about Castiel. No matter how hard she tried could not get the seraph out of her thoughts. She told herself it was the vessel. He had picked a rather hot looking vessel and that was why she was thinking about him. Yet she knew that she was lying to herself as she repeated the lie over and over in her head. She finally admitted to herself that there was something there for Castiel. But she was with Dean and loved him and he loved her. Besides, an angel can't fall for a human anyways she thought. Softly laughing she stepped out and dried herself off. Dressing, she opened the door and was greeting with a rush of cool air upon her hot skin.

"Okay you two can fight over the next shower" she announced.

"Did you leave us some hot water there, Brook?" Dean asked teasing her. She rolled her eyes and nodded yes. She watched with amusement as the two brothers raced to see which one could make it in the bathroom next. Dean won this latest round in the battle for the shower. Sam banged on the door yelling out a few choice words and phrases at the elder Winchester.

Brooklyn sat down on the bed channel surfing until she found the local news. Not much going on in this part of state which was good. She managed to stay awake until Dean finished up and changed. She climbed under the covers to which the other hunter did. She fell asleep in his arms feeling them hold her tight. He kissed her softly "Good night, my Brook" he whispered in her ear and soon was asleep.

Later that night at everyone slept, Castiel appeared in the room. He sat in the chair closest to Brooklyn his chin resting upon intertwined fingers. His intent and focused eyes looked down upon Brooklyn's sleeping form. He bent over pushing a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. He swore he heard her sigh when he touched her hair. Daring himself he leaned in further stroking her cheek with his fingers. Her skin so soft and warm to the touch as he gently moved down tracing her jaw line. Once again he felt the familiar surge of energy course through him as their skin remained as one. He knew she could feel it too as she gently stirred and had a small smile upon her lips.

"Cas…" he heard her utter as she lay there. He could feel his vessel's heart stop for a second at the sound of his name rolling off her tongue. He loved how she spoke the pet name Dean gave him. He debated if he should lean in and place his lips upon hers. As he debated about whether or not to he felt himself already leaning in towards her but instead placed his lips on her forehead letting them linger for just a few moments before pulling back. But he did not completely depart as he once again found himself moving forward and pressing his forehead upon hers. He swore he would always be there for her when she needed him.

As he stood up to leave, something caught his hand. Looking down he had seen her hand holding his tightly yet she still remained asleep. Turning, Castiel took his other hand and covered her small one.

"I will be back, Brook" he heard himself say as he kissed her hand and then departed. What he did not see was small frown that formed on her face as he left.

The next morning, Brooklyn woke up as the dawn broke over the sky. Looking at the clock it read 5:45. Dean and Sam remained asleep as she crawled out of bed and headed towards the coffee pot. As the brew percolated, she thought back to what she thought was very real and vivid dream that she had. She swore that Castiel had visited her in the night and that she could feel his angelic touch on her and as they once again shared that spark that they felt the first time they met. She had found herself yearning for that feeling again. It was like a pure clean rush when they were connected like that. Nothing she had ever felt.

Shaking her head she grabbed a cup and poured out some of the hot enticing brew hoping it would wake her up. She took a seat at the small table and flipped on Sam's laptop. She wanted to read more about the Grand Haven Light and see if there were any clues as to who or what was killing people. Taking a drink she looked up the history of the light and found a possible lead. There was a lighthouse keeper who lived a lonely existence out on the pier. His name was Joseph Greene and he was the first keeper of the light. It seemed that local rich brats would make it a point to hurl rocks and other items at the poor man whenever he arrived in town for supplies. They would taunt him and call him names as he would hurry back to his sanctuary.

Then one windy evening tragedy would strike. As Greene sat out on the pier watching the sunset, a favorite thing of his, the snots once again picked up where they left off on their torment. Greene stood up as he had enough of the demon spawn. He charged the group as they continued to hurl rocks and insults. Unfortunately one rock hit the man between the eyes causing him to lose balance as a hard wave crashed up upon the rocks knocking him in the water. Greene cried out for help but the group ran leaving him to die alone. Legend had it that as he succumbed to the lake, he swore upon his death that those who were responsible for his death would pay as would their descendents.

"You must be careful, Brooklyn, for this spirit is very dangerous" she jerked her head up to find Castiel sitting across from her. His deep blue eyes reflecting unease and worry. Brooklyn looked back with her head tilted in confusion.

"What do you mean, Cas?" she found herself calling him by his nickname. The angel replied with deeper concern "Several hunters have lost their lives trying to stop this spirit. I do not want to see you share the same fate as those before you" he pleaded softly.

"I'll be alright, besides Dean and Sam are going to be there so it's not like I'm doing this alone" she forced a smile in an attempt to reassure him. The angel didn't feel any better despite her reassurances. He would be there for he knew she would be calling upon him.

**Ok I will have the next update soon! I am sorry about not getting it done sooner but I had a bit of a writer's block on this chapter but I got it done!**


	3. A Close Call

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that pop up. Again thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and/or added me to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!! None of this would be possible without all of your support! I hope that all of you are enjoying the story unfold….

_After a close call in Grand Haven, Castiel feels those strange sensations slowly growing…_

The sun set over Lake Michigan as the Impala parked in the abandoned lot. The Winchester brothers stepped out of the classic black Impala as Brooklyn stepped out of her Chevy Avalanche. She carried her bag which contained several different weapons. Her favorite, though, was the Sais. An ancient weapon, the tri blades are light yet deadly. Whenever she used them it was as if they were an extension of her own hands. She was just as proficient with a sawed off. Markus taught her well in world of firearms.

Brooklyn looked over at her partners as they walked towards the pier. Along the way Brooklyn stopped as they approached a memorial. On it were several photos of people who lost their lives to the lake. It seemed that the rocks and area around the pier harbored hidden dangers such as rip currents and waves that could crash up and over high enough to sweep an adult into the channel. She slightly shuddered as she glanced up at the photos. They were so young and so much potential and their whole lives ahead of them. Sadly she shook her head as she hurried to catch up with the brothers. The water was smooth as glass as the trio opened the gate and headed onto the pier. An uneasy feeling overcame her as they approached the main tower at the end of the pier. Dean turned around to see Brooklyn a little green around the gills.

"Are you okay, Brook?" he asked. She nodded her head as she replied "I'm fine just a little uneasy. I just have a really bad feeling about this; I mean the water is just too calm. Usually the water around the rocks are choppy but its dead calm."

"Okay, Cassandra, we get the point" Dean said pulling the handgun from his jeans waist band. Brooklyn had her Sais on her jeans and a sawed off in her hands. Across her chest a pouch hung containing ammunition and vials of rock salt and holy water. As they approached the end of the pier the hunters did not see the dark form beneath the surface following them. Brooklyn got hit with that feeling again as the dark formless entity slowly took form as it broke the surface climbing over the large boulders until it stood on the pier blocking their way.

"Shit! We've got company!" Brooklyn yelled as she laid eyes on the lighthouse keeper's spirit. Greene's spirit glared at the hunters as its eyes turned coal black its face twisted in pure malice and hate. Brooklyn was the first to take aim and fire off several rounds. The spirit vanished as the salt hit its target. That would buy them several minutes.

"We need to salt and burn Captain Ahab! Here this is where he is buried. Go!" she barked at Sam and Dean. The cemetery was just east of here. Dean knew Brooklyn was buying them time by acting as a distraction for them. Dean wanted to protest but the look in her eyes meant business.

"I'm not leaving you, Brooklyn! You can't stand up to this creep from the deep alone!" Dean barked back.

"Brooklyn, you can't do this alone. One of us should stay here" Sam agreed with his brother.

"NO! With the two of you the grave can be dug up and the corpse burnt faster. Now damn it go!" She argued back. The brother hurried as Dean gave her one last pleading look. Brooklyn's eyes softened a little at the hunter. Dean and Sam sprinted to the Impala gunning the engine as they sped to the cemetery. Dean could not believe he was doing this.

"Dean, she will be okay. She has enough guns and ammunition to keep the spirit back. Look you aren't the only one who's worried. You aren't the only one she has put her ass on the line for. Remember how she saved my ass in Chicago?" Sam said as Dean nodded in remembrance of that stormy night as she took the bullet meant for Sam. Dean remembered taking the bullet out but not before getting her drunk enough to dull the pain. She said a lot of things that night. Things that Dean never knew and probably wouldn't have known if it wasn't for Jack as in Jack Daniels.

"Dean, turn here!" Sam exclaimed as Dean made a hard right at the cemetery. Fortunately it was not large and they were able to determine where the older section of the cemetery was. Each man grabbed a flashlight as the brothers started out in different directions working towards the center.

As the brothers searched for the grave, Brooklyn swept her eyes around the pier with her sawed off cocked and ready for action. A noise from behind her made her spin around only to find no one there. That was when Greene attacked. He ruthlessly shoved her down to the ground as her shot gun was knocked away landing against the building. Pulling out her Sais, she was ready for a fight. Greene leered over her ready to attack. Brooklyn met his action by slashing his spirit with her blades. The entity tore in half as the salt coated Sais made contact with the unholy presence. Greene retreated back as Brooklyn got up gripping her weapons tight.

"Didn't see that coming did you, Casper!? I have been a hunter for a long time now and I always come prepared. Time for you to move on, buddy!" she growled as Greene lunged for her. Brooklyn jumped out of the way only to find herself at the edge of the pier. She had overshot her jump. Not good, she thought. Seeing the ghost charging at her, Brooklyn thrust her torso forward causing her to move away from the edge and back to the middle.

"Alright, bring it on" she whispered as the ghost came at her. Her eyes narrowed as the light house keeper's specter got closer to her. But the phantom had another plan of attack. The ghost vanished as it came within feet of her. Brooklyn's eyes went wide and immediately she looked around almost panicked as she couldn't find her target. She wouldn't have to look long as a violent force came from behind hurling her into the cold water. As she landed in the water, the waves began crashing against the rocks. Brooklyn knew exactly what the phantom was doing. It was going to kill her.

As she struggled against the unnatural waves, Dean and Sam found the grave. They frantically began displacing earth and grass as they hurried to reach the corpse. They continued non-stop, against the protest of their aching backs and arms. Sam's shovel hit with a thud. In a mad dash they opened the coffin to find the body of Greene staring back at them.

As the brothers hurried Brooklyn felt her body being pulled towards the large sharp rocks that lay against the pier. She waved her arms in the water in a horrid attempt to get away and towards the shore. This was it, she was gonna die. But at least she knew she was loved and would be missed…

Dean lit the match and torched the corpse at the same time Brooklyn felt herself being pulled out of the water and placed on the pier. She was shivering uncontrollably as she felt something placed over her. In the moonlight she could see her rescuer. It was Castiel, her angel. She struggled to regain control of her breathing as he knelt down. She could see panic and apprehension in the angel's eyes as she felt things go dark.

"You are going to be alright, Brooklyn…" She heard the angel's voice softly whispering in her ear. It was the last thing she would hear as the darkness took over.

It was several hours later as she came to in the hotel room. She felt cold despite the heavy blankets that surrounded her small frame. She squinted her eyes as way to protect them from the bright light. She felt her head pounding loud and clear as she started to sit up. She felt Dean's arms hold her up as her vision came into focus. Gently she placed a hand on her forehead trying to will the pain away.

"What the Hell happened?" she asked trying to look around the room.

Dean held her against his body speaking softly "Greene is gone. Sammy and I salt and burnt the bastard. You on the other hand almost became his last victim. I knew I shouldn't have left you out there alone."

She looked over at Sam seeing concern etched on his face. Sam worried that he almost lost his friend. She smiled at him as if to say she was fine and thanks. Sam smiled back as he spoke up "You have nine lives, girl. But I in this case I think it was an angel that got to you in time."

"Castiel?" she asked looking at Dean. He nodded yes.

"If it wasn't for Cas you would have been smashed up against the rocks. You got a few bruises and cuts but nothing serious, thank God" he said kissing her. She leaned in as memories of what happened seeped back into her mind.

Castiel pulled her out from the water laying her on the ground. She was fighting for air but felt his soft touch as she coughed up water out of her lungs. She was shivering uncontrollably as he put his trench coat over her kneeling down beside her. She had managed to look up at him before she felt herself slip out of consciousness.

Thank you, Castiel, she said silently as Dean helped her lay back down. The pain killers were kicking back in. As she let herself fall back asleep, she saw her angel's face looking down upon her with a sweet compassion. She smiled as she closed her eyes letting her body rest.

Dean kissed her as her breathing became steady and deep. A gentle rustle of air and flap of wings signaled Castiel's arrival. Dean looked up to see the angel standing in front of the window with his back turned to the hunter and hands collapsed behind his back. Dean could not see the emotion that lit up his clear blue eyes.

"How is she, Dean?" he asked quietly. The hunter could barely hear him.

"She's better now, thanks to you. I don't know what I would have done if that damn ghost killed her. Why must she be so insistent on putting herself on the line for us?"

"Because she cares for Sam like a brother and she loves you, Dean. Why wouldn't she feel the need to take such action?" he asked the hunter turning around to face him. Dean thought about it as Castiel continued to speak.

"She is a DeTaurius and being such it is in her blood to protect those she cares about most. Call it an innate trait of the family line" Dean saw a smile ghost along his lips which was gone as fast as it had appeared. The angel sat down on the same bed that Brooklyn slept in looking down at his charge. Dean swore he saw something in those blue eyes. Something that the hunter never saw before but quickly shook it off as concern for his charge. After all he was her guardian now and Dean expected the angel to show concern for her when she got in trouble or hurt.

Castiel sat there looking down at her as Brooklyn slept. He felt that surge of emotion again sitting there looking upon her. He had almost lost her tonight. He would have a little discussion with her once she was better about doing such stupid things. He had felt a pang of panic and anxiety when he had pulled her from the water. She had called out to him even if she didn't say it aloud. It was her soul that called out for him and he heard her plea.

"Cas, would you watch her while Sam and I get some food?" He nodded at Dean as the men left. Once the Impala could be heard driving away, Castiel spoke to her as she slept.

"Brooklyn, ever since we met I have had these strange feelings and emotions that I cannot explain. I just wanted to hold you tight the other night as you slept. I didn't want to let go of your hand when you reached for me. Is something wrong with me? I wish you could tell me what was going on in your mind. Ever since that day in Louisiana, when we first touched, something changed in me and I am not sure what it was. All I know is that I do not want to leave you. I feel an emptiness when I am not near you or see you. You fill that void with your bright radiant soul. But I know that you are with Dean and you love him. I wish not to come between you both with these strange feelings and sensations. But I will still be here for you, always. But I must confess that these feelings grow stronger each day and I do not know what to do."

As she slept, Brooklyn had a dream and it wasn't about Dean. The sun was bright and warm as she sat on the beach with the warm water lapping gently over her feet. She was in shorts and tank top and thought it odd that no one was around. But she wasn't the only one as a pair of hands covered her eyes. But these hands were smooth and warm and not rough or calloused like Dean's. Taking a hold of the hands, she stood and turned shocked to find the owner of the hands.

"Hello, Brook" Castiel said. He was smiling down at her with genuine emotion behind it. The hunter could not help but to smile back. He leaned in kissing her lips as she did not resist. For both of them it was right being there embracing one another sharing a passionate kiss. She pulled away as the angel tilted his head. His blue eyes wide with confusion and innocence to which she felt very drawn to as she asked him a question.

"Is this real?" she inquired.

"No, Brook, this is a dream. Do you remember the day we met in New Orleans?" she nodded smiling.

"There was that moment we shared a connection that we both never forgot. Ever since then I have felt very drawn to you."

"I have felt that way too. It's like something happened, something that words could not describe" she responded "But I don't want you to go, though. These feelings you feel, they won't get you in trouble will they?"

He shook his head "I will still be your guardian, Brook. God commanded Gabriel to place me as your guardian" he felt his heart melt as she smiled at his response.

"Good. I know I love Dean with all this heart can give but I don't want you to go either. I am not sure why though."

He smiled down as he kissed her one more time as the dream sequence faded and she felt herself waking back up. Her head silent as she sat up detecting movement in the corner of her eye. As she turned her head the door opened and Dean and Sam stepped in.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, did you get enough sleep?" Dean asked kissing her.

"Yeah I did and my headache's gone too. I'm starved" she declared. Looking down she saw the guys had two large pizzas which made her stomach growl. Sitting up she graciously took two large steamy slices not caring it was hot.

As she ate, she thought about the dream as it made her realize that she had a small thing for her angel. She dare not reveal anything to the guys for obvious reasons. But she loved Dean and was not worried about the feelings.

Castiel watched her scarf down her food; he slowly came to a realization: He was falling for his charge. He kept the newly discovered revelation to himself not wanting to make things awkward for anyone. But he had to admit to himself that it was wonderful feeling and he didn't want to let it go. He would be back again later on as everyone rested.

**Ok I will have the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Denial Is A River In Egypt

_**Note**_**: **I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that pop up however. I want to thank every single one of you out there that have been supportive by reading, reviewing and/ or adding me to their alerts.

_Castiel tries to tell Brooklyn how he feels but struggles to form the words…_

Castiel found visiting Brooklyn as she slept was best as he had promised her not to come between her and Dean. Yet he found himself enamored by her beauty as she laid there at rest. He could feel his feelings and emotions continue to grow with each passing day. It became difficult for him to hide these feelings when he saw her. It had become a struggle to keep them hidden. But he could also feel something within her stir.

When he saved her at the Grand Haven Light he could see something in those grey orbs before she lost consciousness. He her warm with his trench coat as he remained by her side until Sam and Dean showed up. He saw the way Dean reacted to seeing her cold and wet almost dead. He could feel the love that the hunter had for her as he picked her up and took her back to the hotel.

Now as he sat there watching over her, Castiel felt those emotions rising. Tempting fate once again he reached out tracing her face and jaw line. He closed his eyes allowing his sense of touch to do the talking for him. How smooth and soft her skin was and how warm and inviting it was to the angel. He could feel the energy they shared as his fingertips danced across her face. Castiel allowed a smiled to cross his face as he leaned over more smelling her body wash and shampoo. Japanese Cherry Blossom.

Though she slept, Brooklyn could feel Castiel's touch. Her soul once again responding to the energy that coursed through both of them. She stirred leaning in to his touch. Castiel jerked his hand back as if she were on fire. Brooklyn opened her eyes looking up at the angel. She laid there her grey depths unwavering against his blue ones. Looking over to Dean, she slowly wiggled out of his arms and up from underneath the blankets. Dean began to stir at the absence of her body reaching out for her.

Castiel responded and gently pressed two fingers upon his forehead sending Dean back into a deep slumber. Once the hunter was breathing deeply and soundly, he turned to Brooklyn who now stood there in her fleece pants and ASU shirt. With a hand she motioned him to follow her as they stepped out the door and onto the walkway.

"Cas, what's wrong?" She asked as her grey eyes filled with concern.

The angel sighed as he looked down and away from his charge. He did not know what to say to her. What to say about the feelings he had that were growing stronger and that he could not deny what he was feeling any more. Gently she took his hands in hers tilting his chin up at her so she could look deep into those blue orbs that she could never seem to get enough of.

"Castiel, look at me, please? What's wrong? Please talk to me, Cas" She pleaded almost on the verge of tears. It was killing her that he couldn't or wouldn't tell her what was on that angelic mind of his.

What was so troubling or terrible that he couldn't tell her? Well he wasn't going anywhere until he told her what the Hell was going on. Even if they stayed out here all night she was going to get it out of him. Castiel attempted to find the words but how if he was not even sure of what to make of the emotions and feelings that raged throughout his vessel. Still, he would try, she deserved to hear something. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, the angel began to speak:

"Brook, every since we met that day in Louisiana, there has been these things I am feeling. Things I cannot explain…"

But the angel could not continue for the door clicked and began to open. Brooklyn let go of Castiel's hands before Sam stepped out the door. His dark brown eyes darting between Castiel and Brooklyn. She hoped that he didn't suspect anything as he stood there.

"Brooklyn, everything okay?" he asked her half awake. Brooklyn smiled at the younger Winchester.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Sam. I couldn't sleep and decided to step out and Castiel showed up. I'm still getting used to this guardian angel thing, ya know" she lied through her teeth and knew Sam probably wasn't buying it. But to her surprise he shrugged his lanky shoulders and smiled a sleepy smile.

"It's cool, Brooklyn. I just happened to wake up and see you two out here and thought something was wrong. Maybe Lilith was back at it again with the Seals."

"Nope, the crazy bitch is quiet tonight, thankfully. Go on back to sleep, I'll be back in there in a few, okay?" she said as Sam nodded and went back in shutting the door.

Brooklyn sighed a breath of relief as she turned back to Castiel. The angel's eyes reflected a neutral stance as she tried to read his thoughts. But no dice as he wouldn't relent as it appeared that she would have to wait to have this conversation at another time.

"We will have this discussion, Cas, don't think you're off the hook. Not by a long shot" she gently warned him. The angel knew she wouldn't give up for he had learned that rather fast. He was learning a lot about his charge and found himself further intrigued by this hunter.

"I need to leave for now, Brooklyn, but I will come back. I will never leave you, I promise you." Brooklyn saw the blue depths softened up as he spoke in a low soft tone. A tone that sent shivers down her spine tingling her in ways she didn't think was possible. Then the sound of wings and movement of air announced his departure. Brooklyn stood there for a second trying to make sense of what happened. Something was really going on with her angel and it was something big.

As she continued to stand there, she thought about her own feelings about Castiel. She admitted to herself that she had a thing for the angel but wrote it off as a mere crush or whatever one wanted to call it. She loved Dean a lot but yet as she thought about Castiel she felt a smile crossing her face and a warm feeling overcame here. It was like a soft heavenly embrace that enveloped her body. No, this is wrong. She shouldn't be harboring those kinds of thoughts and feelings since she was with Dean and she had fallen deeper for him. And yet there was a slight conflict within her soul. Maybe it was just her over analyzing everything. Yeah that was it. She turned in to go back to sleep.

Closing the door behind her, she made her way back into bed and Dean's waiting arms. As she lay there waiting for sleep to come claim her, her thoughts went back to him. She kept telling herself that maybe she was just hung up on the fact she had her very own angel to watch over and guide her. She felt herself smile as sleep finally began to take over.

Dean stirred as he moved in closer to Brooklyn. He woke up enough to lean in and softly press his lips to hers. But for Brooklyn as she felt the soft press of lips the face of her angel appeared leaning in placing his mouth upon hers in one of the sweetest softest kisses she ever felt.

She leaned in closer to Dean snuggling against his chest breathing in his scent. Castiel watched as she leaned in against the hunter. It was tearing him apart as he fought to convey these human sensations. Problem was he was an angel and they felt things on a different level compared to humans. He prayed that he would be able to comprehend what his heart and soul tried to tell him. Yelling it out to him rather but he wasn't hearing.

Gabriel watched his brother wrestle with what he was feeling. He knew how Castiel felt because he was there once. He fell in love with a human. A love that produced a son that he never was able to see and be there for like a real father. As he stood there thinking about Antonius, he lone tear ran down his face. But he prayed that it would not happen here. Not again.

**I know this chapter was short but I didn't want to extend the fluff in this chapter. I swear this girl is confused and in some serious denial about Cas….**

**Next chapter up soon! Thanks to everyone that has been reading!!!**


	5. A Revelation, Hidden Desires, And A Walk

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that pop up. I want to thank everyone who has shown positive support for these characters and stories through reading, reviewing and/or adding me to their alerts. I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!

Castiel sat on the park bench watching the children and their parents on the playground. He could hear several of the children giggling and laughing as their parents pushed them on the swings or caught them as they came down the slides or played on and around the many other playground toys. Off further in the distance the older kids played basketball or football. He sighed at the sight as he continued watching his Father's creations at play. Each one a work of art he had called them. As he sat there watching, a gentle wind brushed against his tan overcoat signifying Gabriel's arrival.

The Archangel sat there silent for a few moments watching the children on the playground. Quickly he closed his eyes and shook his head turning to Castiel. Once again his brother had found himself swimming in thoughts of Brooklyn. He felt it was time to tell Castiel about his connection to her. He deserved to know for it would be relevant in the future.

"Hello, Gabriel" the younger angel greeted his brother. His tone flat as the words spilled from his mouth. Gabriel was slightly taken aback by the emotionless tone in his voice. What Gabriel was about to say was not going to be easy. He prayed that Castiel would forgive him.

"Castiel, I need to speak to you. It's about Brooklyn. There's something you must know about her." At the hunter's name Castiel's head turned to Gabriel meeting his deep emerald depths.

"What about her? Is she alright? Is she hurt? What is it, Gabriel!?" Castiel fought to keep control over his rising emotions. Gabriel placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder as he began to speak.

"Brooklyn's blood is of my blood, Castiel" he said outright. Castiel sat there stunned by Gabriel's confession. Brooklyn was of Gabriel's blood!? But how is that possible? Gabriel continued on.

"Not many angels know this but when I walked upon the Earth last I fell in love with a human. Merriam, the daughter of Markus DeTaurius. She bore a son, Antonius, with me. But I was forbidden from seeing either one after his birth. It was too dangerous at the time as certain demons sought to destroy the newly formed line and almost succeeded. Brooklyn is my last daughter. It is because of her bloodline that Lucifer wants her. I have seen her future and she is destined to become a great warrior in the war against Lucifer's armies. I only hope you can forgive me for not telling you this but you must understand why the truth about her bloodline must be remain a secret. "

Castiel sat there with his hands laced together chin rested atop of them. He closed his eyes as he digested what Gabriel just told him. Brooklyn, the woman he had all of these feeling and emotions for, was of Gabriel's blood. Now he was more determined than ever to protect her and at the same time make sense of what he was feeling towards her. Opening his blue eyes, Castiel stood up and turned to face Gabriel.

"Brother, I forgive you for this. You carry a large burden upon your soul. A burden to which no angel should carry. But you have endured this for over two thousand years. I cannot fathom what you have suffered through."

Gabriel smiled up at Castiel before standing to face him. "Thank you, Castiel" and with a gentle flap of wings he was gone. Castiel soon left to track his charge down. He was anxious to see her again.

Brooklyn sat across from Dean as the trio of hunters headed towards Alabama. Reports of rather strange activity in and around the Mobile Bay area raised the hunter's suspicions. Dean looked over to her as she caught a rare nap. He smiled as went back to pay attention to the road. As she slept, Brooklyn had another dream involving a certain angel.

_She was back in Phoenix at home sound asleep on the couch. The feeling of another's mouth against her brought her around as she opened her eyes to see Castiel gazing back at her. His smile was infectious as she felt herself smiling back up at him. _

_"Did you sleep well, Brook?" He had asked her. She merely grinned back not wanting to move. Castiel, seeing that she wasn't going to get up, decided to join her as he stretched out beside her. His deep blue clear depths locked with her grey depths. His soft hand ran through her auburn tresses. He leaned in pressing his lips to hers again but this time deepening the kiss. She eagerly returned it pushing her tongue through meeting his intertwining hers around his massaging it. She heard a small groan escape his mouth as things began to get hot and heavy. The angel broke away moving his mouth down her neck then gently tracing her collarbone with his tongue. He then slowly kissed the bone feeling how soft her skin was as his lips pressed against her skin. _

_Brooklyn's hands moved downward sliding her hands inside his pants grabbing the angel's tight ass. Castiel could feel his desire for her growing by leaps and bounds. The clothing they wore was seriously hindering things and they had to go. Castiel grabbed and pulled her shirt up and over her head revealing no bra beneath. His desire now raging as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Brooklyn followed his lead literally ripping his shirt off and undoing the blue tie. Their mouths crashed together as the passion became undeniable and unbearable. Brooklyn rapidly undid the belt and pants around the angel's waist sliding her hand down the front gently grabbing and stroking his prominent erection. Castiel groaned out loud at this welcomed invasion. Brooklyn continued her slow gently strokes as her angel slid his own hand slid beneath her jeans feeling the soft bare skin beneath. _

_"Cas…Cas don't stop" she pleaded as he rubbed two fingers around her clit feeling the dampness rapidly pool between her legs. Hearing her call out his nickname drove him further as gently slid two fingers inside her pumping in and out of her. Brooklyn buried her head in his neck as continued to please her. Brooklyn responded in kind by increasing her strokes. Castiel moved his hips with each stroke. God he wanted her and wanted her right then and right now. _

_Pulling his hand out he yanked down her jeans as Brooklyn slid out of the restrictive garments. _

_"You're so beautiful" he whispered stroking her face. Brooklyn claimed his mouth as she yanked his pants and boxers off. She gently traced a finger along his underside increasing his need to be inside her. In one swift move Castiel laid on top of her parting her legs with his knees. _

_"Take me, Castiel, for I am yours always…" she heard herself say as Castiel gently slid in slowly taking in all of her. He breathed out as began to thrust in and out of her slowly at first then in a steady rhythm feeling her hips join his as they made mad passionate love on the couch. Castiel once again claimed her mouth as his. She could feel the beginnings of an orgasm as he ran over the spot. She was going to come if he kept it up. Her angel sped up his thrusts as after a few more Brooklyn relented to the orgasm that surged through her body. She cried out in pleasure calling out his name over and over as she tightened up around him. Castiel could not fight it any more. He was close as a tightening sensation took a hold over him. He threw his head back as he released deep inside her. She cried out again as she climaxed for a second time. Castiel's body racked with shaking as he had reached his sexual high and slowly began to come down. He collapsed on Brooklyn as his body shook all over. Her own body was shaking from the double wave of pleasure and sexual ecstasy she experienced. She would have never thought that an angel could do that. Damn….._

_He kissed her deeply and tenderly as they remained interlocked together not wanting to move. Castiel placed his head over her heart. Brooklyn wrapped her arms around his waist holding him there. She smiled as he remained there stroking her hair. _

_"Brooklyn, I…"_

"Brooklyn, you alright over there?" Dean asked as Brooklyn opened her eyes looking around seeing she was in the Impala not at home and not holding Castiel. Brooklyn could feel her face turning red she she nodded her head sitting up and popping her back. What the Hell did she say in her sleep this time?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Dean grinned as he answered "You were moaning and groaning a lot over there. Sounds like someone was having a good time in their sleep."

Brooklyn felt her eyes widen. Did she call out the angel's name? Apparently not since Dean was grinning from ear to ear.

"Care to share what all that moaning and groaning was about? Inquiring minds want to know" Dean teased. Brooklyn swallowed as she thought of something to say and fast.

"Let's just say it involved you, me and the Impala" she winked at Dean seeing his grin widen even more. _He bought it, _she thought. Of course she knew saying something like that would tug at his ego so to speak. She leaned back in the seat taking a deep breath. That was too close. For several nights now she continued to have vivid and sexually graphic at times dreams of Castiel. One night, in Saint Louis, she had woken herself up after screaming out in sexual bliss from a very vivid dream. Luckily Dean was out cold and did not even stir. What she didn't know was that Castiel was hidden in the shadows watching the whole thing. His heart had been racing as he stood there watching the dream unfold. He could feel that she wasn't dreaming about Dean. He let a small smile creep up the corners of his mouth as he could hear and see her dreaming about him. Castiel felt a twinge of excitement rage through him when he stood there. He was as not as Dean had once put it getting his freak on while watching others sleep. But rather curious to see how this would continue to unfold. But as she began to wake up he had disappeared into the night before Brooklyn could discover his presence.

Brooklyn continued to sit there trying to sort out what her twisted little mind was doing to her. She loved Dean, loved him with all her heart. But she could not keep denying that there were feelings for the angel. Feelings that were trying to emerge and apparently were trying to do so in her sleep. She fought to keep them from emerging as she was happy with Dean. She felt safe and protected with him. He was beside himself when she was injured by the werecat in Illinois. Injuries that led to an infection and fever that caused her to hallucinate. His tenderness and devotion touched her in so many ways it made her love him that much more.

But there was Castiel. Her angel. He was there for her in the off times that she needed someone. His gentle disposition and aptness to listen with patience and compassion had touched her soul in ways that Dean's never could. But it was the eyes that she was drawn to. Gorgeous deep blue depths that seemed to reach deep within her very being. She found it exciting and unnerving at the same time. It was almost as if he was challenging her, calling her out on the emotions that were lingering beneath the surface.

Slamming the spiritual door on the feelings for Castiel department for now, Brooklyn turned to face Dean as he was focused back on the road. She leaned over rubbing her hand on the inside of this thigh. He nearly jumped out of his seat when she did that.

"Are you trying to tell me something there Brook?" he had his trademark sly grin plastered on his face as he turned to her. He could read her answer in those grey depths. He swallowed anticipating the evening's events.

"Maybe we could go on a stakeout" she whispered as she rubbed his inner thigh etching closer to his growing erection. If she kept that up he would pull off the road and take her right then and there despite his brother who was sound asleep in the back. Trying to shut out the aching desire growing within him, Dean continued on as the sign read WELCOME TO ALABAMA.

Several hours later they arrived in Mobile. The Alabama heat and humidity unbearable as they stepped out of the car. Dean and Brooklyn stretched and cracked the various joints and bones from sitting in the car for 12 hours straight.

After handing Sam his room key, Brooklyn and Dean raced towards their room, anxious to get out of the searing heat. Dean fumbled with the key anxious to get Brooklyn out of those clothes and beneath his naked body. But as they opened the door, a familiar figure sat on the bed with back turned to them. Dean felt all the desire quickly drain like water in a tub. Castiel sure knew when to drop in for a visit. Dropping the bags, Dean closed the door as Brooklyn looked around him to see the angel seated there.

Castiel could sense Dean's irritation with his presence but the angel did not care about his needs to get laid. He needed to see Brooklyn and talk to her about Gabriel's revelation. Standing he turned to face the pair with neutral blue orbs.

"We need to talk, Brooklyn. Alone" he spoke with no emotion.

"Whatever you need to say to me, Cas, you can say around Dean. There are no secrets between us" she lied through the skin of her teeth when she said that and hated it. Castiel knew she was telling a huge lie. She hated lying to Dean about the dreams but what other choice did she have?

The angel began to speak with the same flat tone "Gabriel told me about your connection with him. The fact that you both share the same bloodline. Why didn't you tell me about this?" the angel looked at her with pleading eyes. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she raised her grey eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Gabriel asked me not to breathe a word. Dean didn't even know until now. I'm sure he told you as to why this has to be kept on a need to know basis. I didn't tell either one of you because I didn't want to. It was because I had to. It's a matter of life and death for me that this secret doesn't get out. Lucifer damn near wiped out Gabriel's family. I am his last daughter and I have a rather large target on my back. I'm sorry that I did not tell either one of you sooner but now you know how big this is. We had to look at the big picture here. And, Cas, not every angel knows about this either. Only a certain few now plus you know who. Dean, this was one secret I had to keep to myself since knowing it puts you in jeopardy as well."

Now they knew. Knew that she was descended from an Archangel and a big prize for the forces of Hell. Now both men were more than determined than ever to protect her but each in their own way.

The familiar rumblings of the emotions that had relentlessly raged through the angel's body now surged with a vengeance. Now that he knew she shared Gabriel's blood he hoped that it would mean she would be closer to him and see how he felt about her.

Later on that night, after giving in to her desires for Dean, Brooklyn rose out of bed and dressed. She grabbed her phone and left Dean a note before she headed out.

_Dean,_

_I couldn't sleep so I took a walk out on the beach. I have my phone and gun. _

_I love you,_

_Brook_

The Alabama night was humid and warm as she walked down the beach. She spotted some tourists walking hand in hand enjoying the warm evening. Brooklyn let her mind wander once again. Her mind began to fantasize of her and Dean out on the beach naked on a blanket ravaging one another as they whispered words of passion and love. Their mouths crashing in desperate need and hunger as they continued making passionate love to one another. She smiled at the vivid images that raced through her psyche. Damn that man knew how to make her feel great from her head to her toes.

Then the image of Dean began to change. The short blonde hair turning dark as the green depths morphed into blue ones. Suddenly she was face to face with Castiel as he lay on top of her. Her heart pounded as the angel leaned down kissing her desperately. She felt herself returning the kiss as she pressed her mouth hungrily against his. Her body aching, no screaming out for his as their bare skin made contact. The angel could read her body language as he slowly and gently made love to her. It felt right being in this intimate dance with him.

She was broken from the night dream as a hand touched her shoulder. She grabbed the arm ready to throw the assailant to the sand. But the person anticipated her strategy as an arm snaked around her waist pressing her against their body. As she was spun around, Brooklyn came face to face with Castiel.

"Brooklyn, I need to talk to you" she could feel his hands shaking as they rested upon her shoulders

**Hmmmm…perhaps he will finally get a chance to confess his heart and soul to her??**


	6. A Tender Moment With An Angel

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that pop up. Again I want to thank all of the people out there for reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!

Brooklyn felt her heart racing as she stood there face to face with the angel. What did he need to talk to her about? She could feel her words sputter out as she began to speak.

"Uh, sure, Cas. What's going on?"

"I'm here to talk to you about what happened at Grand Haven. When you were on the pier."

He wanted to talk to her about that night when he pulled her from the lake. She remembered it all too clearly. The way his face was twisted in concern for her as she lay there shivering. How she could remember feeling that same rush of emotion course through her as he stayed by her side until Dean and Sam arrived. She could feel a lump in her throat as she stood there.

"What about Grand Haven? We sent Greene packing and the city can rest easy now. There hasn't been a single death on the pier since that night."

"I understand that Brooklyn, but that is not what I want to talk to you about. What concerns me is the decision you made to stay alone against the entity. You were nearly killed out there" he softly spoke looking at her in the eyes. Brooklyn could feel those blue depths reaching deep within her soul touching her very being. She quickly averted her eyes down at the sand wanting to avoid those gorgeous blue orbs.

"Cas, look I'm a hunter and sometimes I have to take necessary risks. Look Dean and Sam are way stronger than I am and they were able to get the grave dug up and open faster than if I was there. Apparently you weren't there in Quincy when I was seriously hurt and suffered from a life threatening infection. I would say that on a scale of 1 through 10 the infection was an 11. I nearly died in Illinois…"

Castiel held up a hand stopping her in mid sentence.

"Do you know why you made a miraculous recovery and don't have any scars from the werecat? It wasn't because of the antibiotics, Brooklyn."

An unsettling feeling overcame her as she felt her knees buckle beneath her. It was suddenly all too clear. It wasn't medical technology that brought her back from the brink of death. It was the angel that stood before her. She thought that she was hallucinating when he appeared that night in their room but no. He was there and he healed her mind, body and soul. How could she be so stupid and so blind? Castiel had saved her life again. She lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Cas, I'm sorry. It's just that a lot has happened to me and I just don't know what to think anymore" she said sadly sitting down on the cool sand. Castiel lowered his form down beside her. He could sense turmoil within her soul. He reached out placing a hand on her shoulder. Brooklyn felt her own hand reach up covering his. Again the familiar surge passed between them as their hands made contact. She was scared as to what she felt. A rush of different emotions ran through her at once as she sat there. She felt fear and excitement as the different range of feelings and sensations ran though her. This couldn't be right. No, she loved Dean and it was wrong that she was experiencing all this. She could feel the tug of war that her heart was feeling.

She couldn't deny what her heart and soul were trying to tell her no matter how hard she tried to block it out. So thinking fast she turned to her angel.

"Why were you chosen to be my guardian?" she asked.

"Because God commanded it" he replied. She shook her head not buying the reason.

"Bullshit, Cas. There has to be more to it. If you are going to be my guardian we have to be open and not hold anything back. Okay?"

Castiel nodded his head as he turned to watch the waves pound the shore. How was he going to tell her what he was feeling if he couldn't even make sense of them himself? Maybe he should have walked among humans more than just the one instance over 2,000 years ago. He had watched them from afar but it wasn't doing him one bit of good trying to decipher what he was feeling.

"Brooklyn, Gabriel only came to me and said I was chosen to be your guardian. He was very cryptic as to why I was and when I asked him further it was almost as if he was avoiding my questions. But I shouldn't question my orders for there is always a reason as to why things happen."

There he went getting all philosophical on her again. Taking his hand, Brooklyn took her other hand and held the angel's hand in both of hers. The skin warm to the touch as she traced her fingers around the vessel's hand. Castiel could feel his vessel's heart pounding at this gesture. He felt the sudden urge to grab her other hand but decided not to. But it was too late as his other hand reached out holding her other hand. Brooklyn felt her hands slightly tremble as the angel held her hands within his own. What the Hell was wrong with her? Trying not to think about it she thought about something else.

"Tell me about the guy you're hanging out in. What's his story?" she gently prodded the angel. Castiel was only more than happy to answer as it took his mind off of other things.

"His name is Jason. He is a devout man who prayed for this so I can assure you I do not possess him against his will. I care about his well being and ensuring that he well cared for. When I came upon him he was alone in an apartment in Seattle. He was laid off from his job due to cuts and he was struggling to stay sober. You see he was a recovering alcoholic and drug user that turned his life around after his girlfriend left him. He had also sought solace in religion and spirituality as he recovered. When the darkest hour came calling he fought against succumbing to the vices of drugs and alcohol. It was in that hour his prayers were answered."

Brooklyn sat there feeling a surge of sadness and compassion for the man that been so willing to allow an angel to use him as vessel for good.

"Is he still in there? I mean can he see and feel everything that is going on?"

Castiel nodded his head smiling slightly. "Yes, Jason has seen and felt everything. In fact, he told me that he admires you. He says it takes a special person to put their life on the line for someone they love. He can see the loyalty and devotion that you harbor towards the Winchesters."

Brooklyn turned red despite herself and quickly turned away. _Great, Jason has seen and felt every single thing that has gone on since the day they met. He's felt the emotions and feelings that they have shared. This ought to be good, _she thought sitting there.

"Well tell Jason not to get too nosy now. There is a fine line between being open and just being a flat out snoop" she warned the angel. Castiel nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"He got the message and will respect your request."

"Good. I appreciate it" she nodded and turned back to smile at her angel. Castiel could feel himself melt upon seeing that smile being cast in his direction.

_As they sat there, Jason, Castiel's vessel, could feel the bond between them grow stronger and the feelings they shared begin to break through the surface_.

Brooklyn knew she needed to head back to the hotel before Dean sent out a search party for her. She released her grip from Castiel's hands and stood up. She missed having the seraph's hands enclosing hers. A small twinge of sadness touched her as she felt the warmth escape from her hands. Castiel stood as well looking down at her seeing those grey eyes laced with a slight touch of sorrow. He didn't want her to leave but knew she needed to return back to Dean. He could feel his vessel's soul trying to comfort the seraph as best he could. But Castiel also knew that he would see his charge again and with that thought he smiled.

"What are you smiling for? Are my shorts falling? Is something stuck in my teeth? What? Tell me, Cas" she softly demanded. Then angel grinned even wider.

"It is nothing bad, Brook, so do not worry" he replied whispering in her ear. Unable to resist, he reached out tracing his fingers along her jaw and cheek embracing the warm contact.

"I better get going before Dean wakes up and thinks demons have me. I will see you again, right?" She asked with hope lacing her voice.

"I am never going to leave you, Brooklyn. I am your guardian and I will always be watching over you" he said as he leaned in placing a light kiss on her forehead. Brooklyn felt herself stiffen at the touch of soft lips on her skin.

Just as he had appeared, Castiel was gone leaving her alone on the shore. Turning, she ran back to the hotel anxious to return to Dean even though she had the feeling she was not going to get any sleep this night.

Little did she realize that a set of black orbs were watching her as she hurried back to the room.

Quietly she opened and closed the door to the room as to not wake Dean. She was in luck he was still asleep. Finding the note, she ripped it up and tossed it in the trash can. Putting her weapons up and checking the salt lines, she changed back into her sleep clothes and slid beneath the covers.

Dean stirred to see her next to him sound asleep. Reaching out he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his body. Brooklyn pretended to awaken and smile a small smile at him. She reached out touching his face and running her fingers through his short blonde hair. He leaned in placing his lips to hers. Brooklyn returned his gesture deepening it. Dean felt himself wake up in more ways than one as he pulled her closer to him. Brooklyn could feel her own desire and want for the hunter rising as she remained locked in his arms.

Their clothing lay on the floor in a heap as they made passionate love to one another. Brooklyn gripped him tight as they expressed their love for one another in the most intimate of ways. Dean didn't know where this sudden burst came from but he didn't care to question it as they lay there still connected locked in a deep passionate kiss. Dean broke the kiss looking deep into those grey eyes he fell in love with.

"I love you so much, Brook" he whispered. She felt her heart swell with at his words. She grinned up at him pulling his head down kissing him once again.

"And I love you with everything I have, Dean Winchester" she responded. Dean rolled over next to her holding her sweaty bare body with his. She nestled in against his chest breathing in the scent of his cologne and the smell of their love making. Dean kissed her on the top of her head as they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Castiel sat on the beach staring out over the Gulf. He felt as if he had made inroads with his charge earlier in the evening. He thought was finally beginning to understand some of the thoughts and feelings that had overwhelmed him for some time. He was beginning to feel love for her. He was scared at the notion but his vessel had assured him it was okay to feel that way. Castiel breathed a small sigh of relief at Jason's words. Now he felt he could better understand the sensations he was feeling.

**Ok everyone next chapter up soon!!!!**


	7. The Light Clicks On For Brooklyn

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own any OC that pops up. Again I want to thank everyone out there that has been following these stories and supporting them and the characters.

_As they locate the source of the haunting in and around Mobile Bay, Brooklyn realizes what her feelings are towards her angel as someone realizes how Castiel feels about Brooklyn…_

The Alabama heat and humidity was taking its toll on Dean and Sam as they peeled off the shirts they have put on earlier in the day. Brooklyn grinned as she shook her head at the two. Seeing as they were from Kansas and have extensively traveled the country they should know by now how brutal the humidity can be down here.

Finally finding some compromise between their clothes and nature, the guys finally were ready to head out to Dauphin Island and explore Fort Gaines. Brooklyn grabbed plenty of water as she worried the two would have a heat stroke.

The fort was surprisingly quiet for the time of the year as the trio exited the Impala and trekked up the path to the imposing structure. The island's history spanned back over three centuries and according to Sam's research was called Massacre Island by the French as they had come upon a massive pile of human skeletons when Pierre Le Moyne de'Iberville landed on the island in 1699. It made Dean think of the case in Key West when Sam mentioned the skeletons. Brooklyn was unfazed by the revelation as she demonstrated by marching into the fort ready for whatever the paranormal had to offer. Almost immediately she sensed several entities as she crossed the threshold entering the 156 year old garrison. Most were of soldiers who had died in battle and continued to carry on as if they were still alive. As she continued inside the fort she continued to feel more spirits the deeper she went. Outside the Gulf of Mexico pounded against the shore echoing through the stone structure.

Dean and Sam hurried to keep up with her but lost her once she had turned the corner. They tried to call her cell but go no signal in the facility. _How convenient, _Dean thought as he held the EMP reader out. The device began to go off as the needle spiked on and off several times over. This place was teaming with spirits but they weren't of any harm to the hunters. No, Sam was able to sense these apparitions were harmless and continued on as if they were still in the world of the living. Dean knew that little trick was thanks to Azazel's blood that coursed through his veins. He cringed at the thought of the yellow eyed demon's blood now mingled with Sam's damning him.

"Brook! Brooklyn! Brook where are you?!" Dean called out only hearing the sound of his own voice carry through the fort. Checking his gun and other weapons, Dean turned to Sam as they proceeded further into Fort Gaines.

Brooklyn continued following the energy trail she could feel as the hunter found herself at the cistern located at the heart of the stone fort. Carefully lifting the large cover, Brooklyn shined her light down into the murky water unable to see anything. It was here she was feeling the strongest pull. Something happened here, something big and she could feel it. It was then she was slammed with the images. Images of things from centuries past. It was almost as if she was seeing the island's entire history before her eyes. She had to hold her hand against her head as she could feel the pain burning through her skull as the images flashed through her mind.

She saw a mass slaughter of an entire people as their enemies left their bodies to rot and their bones to bleach in the sun. But wait, there was one survivor. A young woman who had hidden amongst the rocks where she would not be seen. Her family had hidden her there before they were massacred. As she walked among the dead and dying, she had cut her hand and let her blood turn the sand red as she placed a curse upon the island and all those who set foot upon it. The curse would be as strong as now as it was then.

Next the images of a French settlement on the island. A settlement of men, women and children. The men were rounded up and brutally hacked to death by men with machetes. The women were assaulted and raped and the children sold off into slavery. They were Spanish pirates and rouges. Brooklyn felt nothing but disgust for the murderers. Then her body was rocked with one of the worst images of all. It was the Civil War and the Confederate soldiers were surrounded by the Union blockade. The soldiers refused to surrender to the enemy as the Union ships landed on the island. The Union showed no mercy or humanity as one by one each enemy combatant was tortured and murdered. The methods to which they used would have made modern methods look like a day at Club Med. Why didn't she read about this in any history book? Maybe it was because of the scale of the torment that it was conveniently forgotten. The pain vanished as fast as it appeared as the images stopped.

Suddenly the water in the cistern began to boil and bubble angrily as Brooklyn saw steam rising from the water. It took on a dark almost black appearance as she saw something begin to emerge from the bubbling liquid. It was almost human but it wasn't. As it stepped out of the bowels of the fort, a low menacing growl emerged from its throat as it closed in on Brooklyn. She backed up but tripped on a loose stone and fell backwards. She hurried backwards until she was up against the wall.

"CAS! Cas I need you! Please!" She cried out as the heat from the thing began burning her skin. Its red eyes staring at her with pure hatred and malice as it stepped closer to its prey.

"Cas!" She screamed out again. This time her scream was heard. Castiel appeared behind the creature. Waving a hand to the right, the angel sent the creature flying against the wall. He turned his attention to the creature as it remained slammed up against the brick and mortar. His blue eyes piercing the creature's red ones as the thing began to speak.

"Back off, angel! She's mine!" It hissed as Castiel took another step forward as his teeth ground against one another.

"No, you're not getting her, demon" Castiel said through gritted teeth. The angel remained steadfast as the demon attempted to charge at him. Castiel raised both hands stopping the water demon dead in its tracks. Seeing that her angel could use some help, Brooklyn grabbed the holy water and salt from her bag forcing herself to stand up. She ran towards the struggle opening her vial as she ran. As she got within a few feet of the demon, she splashed the holy water on the water creature causing it to scream. Castiel seized the opportunity and cast the demon back into the cistern. Brooklyn sealed it tight and then proceeded to recite an ancient protection spell and splash the holy water and salt upon the cover which would keep it from going anywhere. It was confined to its watery lair never to see the light of day again.

Brooklyn turned and encircled her angel holding him tight. Castiel reached his arms around her drawing her in closer to his body. He didn't want to let her go as they remained there holding one another. He realized he was beginning to get some kind of grasp on what he was feeling but would need more time to sort it all out. Castiel lifted a hand and ran his fingers through her auburn hair as he rested his chin upon the top of her head. Brooklyn could hear his vessel's heartbeat under the tax accountant attire. It was something of wonder for her ears. Sure she had heard Dean's heartbeat many times but this was different somehow. She could feel her hand sliding upward until it rested over his beating heart.

Castiel felt the gentle pressure upon his chest and closed his eyes. She was beginning to open up to him and this was but another way the wall between them was being brought down. He didn't want to pry for he still was going to keep his promise but he was praying she would slowly open up more to him. He wanted to know what was running through her mind and what she thought. If she thought anything about him or maybe about any feelings she had towards him.

"I knew you would come" she sighed as Castiel continued stroking her auburn tresses to which Brooklyn sighed again. Castiel felt a smile slowly begin to form on the edges of his mouth.

"Brook, I heard every cry and every plea. I told you I was never going to leave you and be there for you when you need me" he said softly. Brooklyn felt herself smile at his words as she remained tight against his body. She didn't want to let go and wouldn't mind remaining this way for a while longer. The warmth of the angel's body blocked the chill of the fort's bowels as she placed her arms inside the faithful tan coat that hung upon Castiel's frame. She felt the urge to place her lean arms under another layer wanting to touch the thin white button up shirt that lay beneath but stopped herself from doing so.

Castiel could sense the Winchesters and they were a ways away from them so he relaxed leaving his arms around her waist where they had settled. Brooklyn began to feel an odd sensation begin to course through her body. Her heart was beating wildly in the angel's embrace. What was wrong with her? Well she had just evaded death once again but now it was gone and all was calm. No it was something else. Then it finally hit her.

She was starting to fall for her angel! But how?! She knew it was possible since Gabriel did father a child while on Earth but still. She loved Dean. A lot. And could feel that part of her falling even more for the blonde hair green eyed hunter. But now she finally realized that she did have feelings for Castiel. It explained everything. The dreams, the thoughts morphing from Dean to him. The way her heart raced when she saw him and the way she would look at him with her grey eyes. And the energy that coursed through their bodies when they touched. How was she going to tell him? Tell him that she had feelings for him but they couldn't be together as she was with Dean and felt herself falling deeper for the man.

So many things to go over and sort out. So many feelings and thoughts…

Castiel looked up as he felt the brothers coming. He looked down at Brooklyn with anxiety in his eyes. She merely looked back with calm grey orbs. She felt herself leaning in to him as Castiel slowly leaned in to meet her. His hand running up her auburn tresses as they were within inches of one another. They tried to fight the force that was drawing them together as their mouths inched closer to one another but found themselves helpless against its power. As their lips began pressing against one another…

"Brook! Brooklyn!" Dean's voice snapped them both out of it as she grabbed her angel's hands.

"Stay with me, Cas. You're my guardian and you have a right to stay" she stated firmly as Castiel squeezed her hands in support. She smiled warmly at him as she turned and yelled back.

"Dean! I'm down here! I'm alright!"

Within moments Dean and Sam charged down the ramp into the cistern area. He looked over to see his Brook standing next to her angel. Her hands holding the vial of holy water and salt. She didn't want him to suspect anything was up for she knew he had a jealous streak a mile wide.

Dean stood there seeing relief wash over her as he appeared before her. He looked past her seeing the seal around the lid of the cistern.

"What the Hell happened down here?! Are you alright, Brook? Are you hurt?" Dean asked as he hurried down to the smaller hunter. Brooklyn forced a smile as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. He kissed her forehead then pressing his forehead to hers. Castiel stood and watched as Dean held her face in his hands, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. He wanted to be in Dean's place. He yearned to be the one to comfort her, not Dean. But did he felt a pang of jealousy? How could that be? Angels weren't supposed to feel jealousy for that was a human emotion. The only way a human would be jealous of another is if that person had something or someone they wanted and desired…

Sam looked over and saw the look on the angel's face. He could see that the angel was none too pleased with Dean touching her. It dawned on the younger brother: Castiel is in love with Brooklyn. But the question was did the angel know it? From the look of things probably not as Castiel averted his eyes from the tender moment they shared. Sam could see the confusion sweeping across the angel's face as he fought to make sense of what he just felt.

Castiel wasn't sure if he could stand around to see this. It was as if someone had dealt a blow to his gut. All of this turmoil was getting to him and bad. He could feel a part of him want to march right over there and pull Dean away from her and place the deepest and most passionate kiss she would ever experience upon those soft lips. Lips that teased him as they had shared an embrace before they were interrupted. The lingering taste of her lips still on his own as he stood there transfixed on his charge as Dean continued to comfort her.

Dean pulled his head back from hers as he turned to Castiel.

"Hey uh Cas, thanks for being there for Brook. She seems to get herself into trouble if she doesn't have any adult supervision" he grinned down at her. Brooklyn rolled her eyes at his smartass remark. Castiel nodded his head as he approached his charge. He looked down upon her as he could read what was in her eyes. She was pleading him not to go but to stay with her. He could feel his soul telling him to stay there, to fight for her. But he kept himself in check as he began to speak.

"Brooklyn, you're safe now. But don't forget I will always be watching over you" and with a small push of air he was gone. Brooklyn felt her heart sink as he left her. She closed her eyes and leaned in to Dean. Her green eyed lover stroking her hair and holding her tight as she was back in his arms safe.

Sam watched the scene play out as he could sense something within Brooklyn's soul as she remained in his brother's hold, but she was blocking it as if she knew he was trying to read her soul.

Brooklyn looked up at Dean and smiled at him "Let's get going. I don't think anyone is going to mess with the Seal."

As the trio headed back to the Impala, Castiel watched them as he could hear his vessel's voice reach his ears.

_How could you let her go? Didn't you see the way she was pleading with you not to go? I swear, Castiel, you couldn't see the forest through the damn trees sometimes. _

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

_It's right in front of you, Cas. She may be falling in deeper for Dean but she has some serious feelings emerging for your angelic ass. _

"Such language for a devout man."

_Well what can I say, I'm human, Castiel. But I can read the writing on the wall. She may in some serious denial about what she's feeling towards you but she has accepted the fact that something is there but she's not sure what. Why don't you talk to her? Reach out to her in her dreams or when she's alone? _

_"_Maybe I should try to reach out to her. But I made a promise not to come between her and Dean. I mean you've seen how she feels about him and how he feels about her. I can't come between them just to fill my own wants and desires. I would be no better than a third wheel in all of this as it's called."

Jason remained undeterred as he kept talking and trying to knock some sense into the angel's head.

_Think about, Castiel. I don't think God is going to be upset at you if tell her how you feel. If she decides to act upon it then that would be on her. Not you. Look, I'll be honest Castiel. I think she would be better off with you. Don't get me wrong, Dean seems to genuinely love her but something just isn't sitting right with me when it comes to him. Would I be correct on that statement?_

Castiel sat there for a moment as he knew where Jason was headed with this conversation. Grimly he began to tell Jason about Dean.

"Dean is no stranger when it comes to women. Before he met Brooklyn, he was basically a man who slept with many women. He would take the first pretty face and body he spotted back with him and entertain her so to speak."

_Ok, so basically he was a giant man whore. I get it. Oh and Castiel? I was the one that was channeling all that jealousy and emotion just a few moments ago. You have been a part of me for this long that I have been able to understand what is going through that angelic brain of yours. In short, I can translate angel. _

Castiel stood there at the entrance to the fort as the Impala took off. Maybe Jason was right. Maybe it was time he finally told her what he was feeling. It was then he decided he was going to tell Brooklyn everything.

**Alright gang next chapter will be up soon! Thanks to everyone out there for reading, reviewing and being positive and supportive with all of this!**


	8. Santa Fe

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the the OC's that appear. Again I want to thank everybody out there that has been supportive of these stories and characters by reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL SO AWESOME!

_Castiel's vessel tries another "pep" talk with the angel as he and Brooklyn start to get closer…_

Brooklyn was sitting under the large tree as the hunters were taking a few days off due to a lull in activity. It was a rarity for them as hunting was like laundry, it never ended. The trio had found themselves in cooler climates here in New Mexico, Santa Fe to be precise. Brooklyn wanted to explore the area and Dean wanted to sleep as he had been having those damned nightmares again. She told Dean she would have her phone and a weapon of some sort as she strolled down the centuries old street feeling as if she had stepped back in time. The adobe buildings still standing tall serving as silent witnesses to the human drama that played out in and around them for almost four centuries.

Now as she sat under the ancient tree, she turned to find her angel seated next to her. Castiel turned to face his charge seeing peace in those grey orbs.

_Here's your chance to talk to her, Cas._ Jason's voice carried out as the angel sat there.

_What's wrong?! What're you waiting for?! The Apocalypse?! Dean isn't around and you can talk freely with her. Tell her how you feel, damn it! You're killing me, Castiel, you know that!? Can't you see it in her eyes?! She is so loving this and you know it! Just the two of you alone… _

"That's enough" Castiel warned Jason as the vessel stopped. But it was only temporary as the vessel started back up.

_Brook and Cas sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…_

"I'm warning you" he growled.

_Or you'll what? Smite me? I don't think so, Castiel._

Castiel sighed rubbing his eyes in human fashion with his thumb and finger. Brooklyn was looking at him with mild amusement.

"Lemme guess, Jason's making himself heard again?" she teased as a grin crossed her face.

Castiel nodded his head as he sat up looking back at her. Brooklyn tilted her head at the angel never letting her smile fall from her face. Castiel had to admit she looked amazing today. She was dressed in jeans with a dark grey long sleeved shirt that brought out her auburn hair. And not to mention that the shirt hugged her in all the right places as well. They sat there for a moment unsure of what to say to the other. Brooklyn was the first to break the ice.

"Hey, you wanna go with me over the the Palace of the Governors? They have an amazing collection of historical items and I wanna see some of Santa Fe. Please, Cas?" She smiled at him grabbing his hands and standing him up as she rose. How could he say no to her?

"Then it's a date!" She teased as she wrapped her hand around his and together they strolled up the street to the elongated single story adobe building.

_Now was that so hard? You're enjoying every moment of this, just admit it Castiel. _

The angel tuned out his vessel and they entered the 400 year old building. The minute she crossed the threshold, Brooklyn was bombarded with different emotions and sensations as four centuries of human history echoed through the walls. Much drama played out inside these walls as they walked further in the building. As the pair walked up to the register book, Brooklyn grabbed the pen signing the name Rachel Evans. Castiel looked over at her with a questioning look in those blue eyes.

"It's an alias of mine when I don't want anyone to know where I've been" she said quietly. Who was she hiding from? Maybe it was just a way to keep demons off her trail as they surely would look for her name. Or maybe she didn't want a certain hunter knowing what she was up to while he slept.

Flashing a confident smile, Brooklyn took his hand again leading him into the first exhibit room. The dimly lit room was filled wall to wall of native artifacts and displays. Brooklyn felt the energy resonating from the items as they stood there in the center of the room. Brooklyn squeezed her angel's hand as she felt the energy become stronger as they stood there. It was time to leave this room. Following her lead, Castiel exited with Brooklyn back to the entrance. The items went still.

"That was too weird" she said looking up at the angel. Before he knew it, Castiel had his arms wrapped around her comforting her. Brooklyn snuggled in to the angel smelling the cologne that his vessel wore. It smelled heavenly to her. She breathed it in deep and slow. Brooklyn then looked up into those clear blue ancient depths. She felt at ease with him. Yeah she felt that way with Dean, but this, she couldn't explain it but she wasn't going to fight it.

"Can I help you with anything?" an older Hispanic lady asked the pair. A volunteer of the museum no doubt.

"No, we're fine. Thank you though" Brooklyn said as she stood there in Castiel's arms. Usually she was quick to break away from him but she remained in place. She felt at ease around this woman. The woman stood straight and carried herself in high regards while at the same time had a gentleness in her face that made her think of a grandmother. She approached the pair smiling gently at them. Brooklyn swore she also had a glint of something else in her wise brown eyes.

"You are warriors for good for I can see it in your souls. A great battle is on the horizon, many will live and many will die. You both shall survive to see the light prevail for your love for one another is your greatest weapon."

The woman reached out touching Brooklyn's face. The young hunter relaxed under the woman's touch. But what did she mean by their love? She loved Dean and was with him.

"You must be mistaken, ma'am. I love someone else, surely you mean him?" Brooklyn saw the woman shake her head as a small smile formed on her lips.

"No, child, I make no mistake. The one before you is the man I speak of. Do not ignore what your soul tells you, my child." Brooklyn looked around seeing the woman was gone. Brooklyn looked up at her angel. It was then she saw something in his eyes. Something that she didn't notice before or chose not to. Suddenly she took Castiel's hand and led him into another exhibit room. This one had murals reflecting the history of Santa Fe. But the images began to twist and contort until darker morbid images took their places.

Brooklyn was seeing the real history of Santa Fe. The dark side of the Spanish colonization as the Spanish took over the land called New Mexico. Images of torture and imprisonment, of uprising and death and of fire and murder that was abound. Castiel felt Brooklyn's heart pounding as he took her by the hand leading her out into the main hall.

"Are you alright, Brook?" The angel asked his charge. She looked up at him nodding her head as she closed her eyes trying to wipe away the images that filled her mind. Opening her eyes, she met his clear blue brilliant eyes. She felt herself being pulled deeper into those orbs as she moved in closer to him. Castiel found himself spellbound by the intense liquid grey pools that were drawing him in.

"Brook…" he whispered her name as a lover would as he got within inches of her mouth.

"Cas…" she said as she found herself moving in even closer.

They were alone in the main hallway as the angel and his hunter's lips pressed together. Brooklyn could feel a warm sensation rise within her body as she stood there connected to her angel. Brooklyn pulled back from the angel looking up at him as the warmth ebbed away. Castiel appeared confused as to what just happened. What did just happen?! She locked lips with her angel when she was with another. But she didn't feel guilty. It felt right, to her. And judging by Castiel's look, he was feeling the same way too. But still she did kiss an angel. And she enjoyed every second of it!

Feeling the need to get out of the Palace, she once again took Castiel by the hand and they exited the building. The bright light of the sun warmed their souls as they stepped out on the sidewalk.

Castiel turned to her and looked deep into her grey eyes.

"Wait here, I will return" he said as he vanished in a gust of wind.

Dean stirred as he began to awaken. Castiel stood over him as the hunter's eyes began to open.

"Brook…" he quietly moaned. Taking a deep breath, the angel gently placed two fingers upon his forehead sending him into a deep dreamless sleep. He didn't want Brooklyn to get into trouble with the hunter. He wanted Brooklyn to enjoy her time out without fear of Dean tracking her down. He knew the hunter loved her but sometimes he was domineering in nature and he knew that it bothered Brooklyn.

"Sorry, Dean, but Brooklyn needs a little time to herself" he said quietly as he vanished.

Brooklyn was seated on the bench when Castiel reappeared to her.

"Take care of business, Cas?" she turned to face her angel. He nodded at her as he took her hand again.

_Smooth move knocking Dean out for a bit longer. She really does deserve being out and bout without a search and rescue party tracking her down. And I know you really enjoyed that kiss you two shared. _

Jason's voice once again greeted the angel's ears. Ever since the day he met Brooklyn, Jason has been like a cheerleader for them to be together. He could see the bond they shared; even a blind man could see it. But for some reason, Castiel didn't want to confess his real emotions to his charge. He had promised not to come between the hunter and Dean. But Jason could feel Castiel beginning to turn the other way as shown by his actions today.

Brooklyn stood and turned to face her angel. Gently taking his hands, she pulled him to his feet.

"Come, Cas. Let's walk for a bit" she said in a soft voice. Knowing that Dean was still asleep, Castiel reached for her hand as the gentle desert breeze tickled their faces. Brooklyn didn't care where they went to just as long as she had Castiel with her. They found themselves at the San Miguel Chapel. The 400 year old house of worship was empty when they entered. It was here Brooklyn found some peace and solace. She eased her small frame onto one of the benches and immediately went into a state of meditation. Castiel looked down at her as she was relaxed.

The sound of footsteps crossing the back and walking up the aisle in a slow and meaningful manner made Castiel look up to see an elder priest approaching them. He stopped at the angel. His old dark eyes flashed a hint of recognition as Castiel realized who it truly was.

"Hello, Michael" Castiel said in an even tone. Michael smiled warmly as he placed his vessel's hands upon the younger angel's shoulders gently pushing him to sit. Once Castiel had seated himself, Michael took up the spot beside him looking up at the altar. The candles were lit and burned creating a soft glow that was cast upon the back wall and the murals that were hung above it.

"It's beautiful" he whispered. Castiel nodded as he turned to face the Archangel.

"Michael, what brings you down here? Has another Seal been broken?" Michael gently shook his head as smiled at Castiel.

"No, Castiel. I am here at the request of Gabriel, to see how things are progressing between you and Brooklyn. Everything is as it should be I take it?" Castiel tilted his head at Michael confusion filling his eyes.

"For what are you referring? I don't understand" he answered.

Michael realizes he may have said too much. Thinking fast, Michael covered his tracks.

"Forgive my poor choice of words. What I mean to say is is Brooklyn finally opening up to you? After all you are her guardian and as part of that relationship there is a bond of trust and understanding of one another."

Castiel sat there as he looked at the Archangel before him in the guise of a man of God as he answered.

"She is starting to come around as they say. It has been slow going."

Michael nodded his head as he continued to look up at the altar. The Archangel had feared that he said too much but was secretly relieved when Castiel had believed that the Archangel had referred to something entirely different.

"That is good to hear, Castiel. I shall leave you to your charge then."

Just as he appeared, Michael rose to walk towards the doors as the footsteps began to fade away. Castiel looked around and did not see the priest anywhere. Quickly the angel stood, moving towards Brooklyn as she still remained in the same pose as when they first entered.

Almost as if she could feel his presence before her, Brooklyn opened up her eyes and smiled warmly at him as she stood up meeting him. She merely stood there looking up at him gently holding his hands allowing the warmth of his vessel's skin to come unto hers.

"I think we should go, Cas. Dean will be waking up soon and I don't wanna have a K-9 unit hunting me down" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Castiel nodded as he took her in his arms whisking her back to the room.

Dean was still sound asleep when they arrived much to both of their relief. Castiel caught her smiling down at the hunter as he for once was able to sleep with no nightmares plaguing his mind. Castiel felt a small pang at the sight but it was short lived as he thought back to their time together earlier in the day. That was their time and theirs alone. Brooklyn turned to her angel seeing him look down at Dean as he slept.

"Tell me more about the Seals, Cas" she prodded the angel gently hoping it would take his mind off the hunter. Taking her hand, the angel led her to the small table as they sat with her laptop in front of her. The angel began telling her of the 600 possible Seals scattered throughout the world and how Lilith only needed to break 66 of them. Which 66 the angels did not know for certain which made it that much more difficult for them as their numbers were limited. The legions of demons were countless which Brooklyn had seen firsthand on several occasions.

"Is there any way to know which Seals crazy bitch is after, Cas?" Brooklyn asked as she fidgeted with her hands.

Castiel sadly shook his head as Brooklyn saw those beautiful blue eyes turn cloudy with sorrow.

"No, Brook, there is not and the demons know that. That is yet another reason why we are starting to lose the war. Several of my brothers and sisters died on the battlefield this week. For every angel that perishes, three more demons fill the ranks of Lilith's armies."

For the first time, Brooklyn saw tears begin to well up in her angel's eyes. He was mourning his lost kin. She knew exactly what he felt as she had lost her own family when she was very young to a gold eyed demon. Brooklyn slid her hand across the table gripping his within her own. Her heart went out to him for the losses he has endured.

"I'm still here, Cas. Don't worry; I'm not going to go anywhere. Not now and not ever" Brooklyn's tone of confidence and certainty resonated in Castiel's ears. Her grey eyes further confirmed her declaration. Letting go of his hand, she rose and fetched a box of tissues placing them on the table. The seraph took one and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall down his face.

"Thank you" he said softly. She nodded solemnly at him as Dean began to stir finally wake up from a much needed sleep. Brooklyn kept her gaze on the angel's blue depths despite the commotion coming from the bed.

_Stay, _her eyes read as Castiel remained seated. Dean sat up stretching his arms and legs. After cracking every known joint in his body, he walked up over to Brooklyn and Castiel seeing they were engrossed in conversation.

The hunter strolled over to his lover and her guardian standing behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Brooklyn ran a hand across his arms leaning into his body's warmth. As she continued the gesture she never took her eyes off Castiel. Her nose wrinkled when she caught wind of Dean. She turned to face him as her nose still remained wrinkled.

"Dean, babe, you smell a bit ripe. Why don't you go hop in the shower and clean up?"

"Only if you join me" He responded grinning down at her.

"Alright, get going and I'll be there in a minute" She turned to Castiel sighing. The angel rose from the rickety chair walking around to her as Brooklyn stood to meet him halfway around the table.

"I better leave, Brook. But I will return later this evening for we have much to talk about."

Brooklyn smiled at the thought of his next visit as he caught her off guard with a soft kiss on her lips as he left her standing there. Quickly she stripped down and hurried to join Dean in the shower before he began to wonder where she was.

Castiel found himself back at San Miguel chapel. As he sat there, his vessel's voice was once again heard.

_Castiel, you really need to say something to her. I know you felt her emotions and feelings when you kissed her. Couldn't you feel it? Cas, she loves you. She may not know it yet, but she does and I know you love her too. Why is it so hard for you tell her? And don't you give me the I'm keeping my promise crap either. _

"I don't think I know how."

_Sure you do, you just don't want to admit it. Why are you being so damn difficult!?_

Castiel lowered his head and began to pray. He prayed he would be able to talk to Brooklyn about all of this.

**Alright everyone next chapter up soon!!!! Thanks to everyone who has been keeping with this story!**


	9. The Demon's Trap

_**Note**__: _I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear however. Again I want to thank everybody out there that has shown nothing but support and giving positive feedback by reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!

_Castiel and Brooklyn continue to get closer as she assists the guys on a hunt in Nashville…_

It had been several days since Brooklyn and Castiel had gotten closer in Santa Fe. It was odd though as Brooklyn was still not feeling any guilt or remorse for letting herself kiss Castiel. Her soul had felt at ease with the intimate contact between them. Her mind was saying it was alright and that the kiss felt right like it was supposed to happen. That they were meant to be. But Brooklyn was still not feeling it in that she was with Dean and she loved him more than life itself.

But then that surge in warmth would rise up from the pit of her stomach when she thought about the angel. Was it wrong to feel such strong emotions towards another? Especially when you loved someone else? Brooklyn took a deep breath hoping to quell the tug of war that her soul was doing on her. She wanted to stay by Dean's side for as long as he would have her but yet at the same time she wanted to be with Castiel or at the very least see more of the angel.

They were headed to Nashville as Brooklyn had a vision of a nightclub that harbored an evil past. She couldn't quite determine what but when the guys did some digging, Brooklyn's premonition proved true as one nightclub fit the bill. It was in the heart of the city nestled between the tall skyscrapers. It had remained closed and vacant for years before new owners had arrived wanting to reopen it as a bar and grill. That was when the troubles started. At first things started out as harmless occurrences. Tools would go missing only to be found where they were not left before. Lights would flicker on and off when the wiring wasn't even connected. Footsteps could be heard creaking on the second floor where the bar was going to be. Some workers had reported feeling cold spots and gusts of icy wind when the doors and windows were shut tight and the central air was off. One report indicated sightings of spirits of Indians and men in colonial clothing locked in an eternal battle as gunshots rang out and the smell of gunpowder would linger though the halls.

But then the harmless pranks and noises took a sinister turn. Two contractors were seriously injured when some overhead lighting came barreling down on top of them. A plumber was attacked by an unseen force leaving several bruises and cuts over his body. He never came back after that. Then tragedy struck one cold night. An electrician was checking the wiring when he was electrocuted and died on the way to the hospital. It was then people starting talking of the curse. Some believed that centuries ago there was a mass murder that took place in the early years of Nashville and that a curse was placed upon the land. As Brooklyn had done further digging she was able to find that each time the club would get a new owner that reports of activity would happen and that something tragic would befall the place. Intrigued by this local legend, she had done some more digging when they were in Santa Fe and found what she sought.

_Before Nashville was settled in 1779, the land was inhabited by various Native American tribes who had complex trading networks with the French fur trappers. For years the relationship was one of stability and understanding between the two groups. That was until the Americans arrived in 1779. A group from the Carolinas arrived to establish a new trading post in the frontier. At first the Cherokee and Chickasaw did not see the new arrivals as a threat but would soon think otherwise. Three years after Fort Nash was completed, a dispute broke out over land rights between the tribes and the settlers. The tribes believed that no one could own the land as it belonged to everyone. But the settlers saw things differently. They claimed the area as their own and for the state of North Carolina. Skirmishes broke out between the groups in and around where the nightclub now stood. Then one hot summer night it came to a heartbreaking end. _

_A group of Chickasaw hunters were camped near the settlers as they always had. What they did not expect was the rogue group of men and boys that were quietly approaching the band of hunters. Before the men could react, the settlers were on them slaughtering every last hunter. Blood soaked the earth as the men fell. Cries from both sides could be heard for miles as gunshots from both camps rang out through the valley. When it was over, all Chickasaw hunters were deceased and several of the killers lay dead as well. The marauders plundered the campsite and bodies taking anything that looked valuable or could be used or eaten. But as the cold blooded murderers raided in an orgy of excitement and pleasure, one member of the tribe was still alive. _

_The young brave watched the white men and boys desecrate his fallen kin with no regards to anything else but what they could carry out on their backs. A surge of hatred and anger rose within him as he cut his hand allowing the blood to spill upon the land. With his dying breath the brave cursed the land for generations to come. _

Now as they trekked through the Ozark Mountains, Brooklyn thought back to Castiel and the time they shared alone. She secretly hoped that while they were in Nashville that her angel would appear again and perhaps the opportunity to spend more time alone would present itself. But what stood out in her mind the most was touch of his soft lips upon hers. She loved how they seemed to fit perfectly upon hers and the emotion that was behind it.

And then the dreams returned after that time in New Mexico. Dean had caught her smiling in her sleep several times and when he asked her about it, she would tell him that they were about him and her and a variety of different activities. And to further concrete the lie, she acted them out with Dean on several occasions. She loved the hunter, there was no denying that, but now she could feel her heart making some room for the angel as well.

She looked at Dean as his eyes remained fixed on the winding road ahead. Turning around she saw Sam leaned up against the window with his jacket serving as a pillow. She turned back around facing forward.

Dean had been plagued with more nightmares after their break in Santa Fe. She had awakened many times to see him screaming and drenched in sweat. His eyes were wide open yet his mind was in another place. Hell. Back to when he was the tormentor of many souls. Their screams and cries ringing loud and clear in his perfect ears as he subjected them to various methods of torment. Once when Brooklyn tried to calm him and snap him out of it, his fist landed squarely against her cheek sending her backwards out of bed. She had cried out for Castiel after that. The angel appeared and promptly put him into a dreamless sleep. When Brooklyn turned on the light, Castiel was shocked to see the angry red mark on her face. He knew Dean didn't do it intentionally but he was still upset to see her hurt.

Brooklyn remembered her angel guiding her to the couch and sitting her down so he could look at the red mark that was rapidly becoming yellow and purple in color. When he touched it she winced in pain and involuntarily jerked her head out of his hands.

"I'm sorry, Cas. It's just that he hit me pretty good. Dean has a mean right hook" Brooklyn tried to joke about it. But Castiel was not finding any humor in this. Gently he had held her around the waist bringing her in close to him as he gently placed the other hand on her face. Brooklyn had closed her eyes and relaxed under the angel's touch as he healed the bruised skin. After her skin had healed, Castiel just sat there looking at her. Secretly he had wished that he could be the one that she had that kind of undying devotion to. It took a lot to stay by Dean's side as the nightmares had plagued him night after night. Castiel could see in her eyes that she had experienced several sleepless nights. He could feel her mind, body and soul were exhausted as the lack of rest had started to take its toll on her.

"I'll be fine, Cas. I can sleep in the car during the daytime" She had told the angel on several occasions as he had tried to help her get that elusive thing called sleep. What Brooklyn really was saying was she didn't want her angel to leave. She wanted him to stay and stay he did until she fell asleep curled up next to him on the couch. And as always, Castiel would pick her up effortlessly and put her back in bed next to Dean. He felt himself smiling when he would pull the blankets up and over her small body. Before he left her, he would brush the fallen strands from her face and lean over and kiss her forehead. Then as he left, Castiel would run his fingers along her cheek and jaw letting them linger for a little before he would leave.

"You alright over there, Brook?" Dean asked snapping her out of her trance. Shaking her head and rubbing her eyes, Brooklyn turned to him nodding her head and smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, babe. Just tired. I swear the last place we stayed at must have had rocks in the mattress. I don't know how you could sleep. I kept tossing and turning and when I was even remotely comfortable, I would find myself flopping around again and again."

Driving with one hand, Dean grabbed her hand pulling her over to him. When she was close enough, he wrapped his arm around her waist allowing for her to get better adjusted.

"You can use me for a pillow" he said. Brooklyn smiled at him as she readjusted her body on the bench seat. She found her head in his lap as she closed her eyes. As she fell asleep, she could feel Dean's fingers running through her hair and over her face.

"Sleep tight, Brook. I love you" he said to her as she slept the rest of the way to Nashville.

The rain came down in sheets as the Impala pulled in to the hotel's parking lot. Dean killed the engine and gently shook her awake.

"Brook, we're here. Come on, baby, wake up" he leaned down and kissed her in the hopes of getting her up. That tricked worked as she began to stir and sit up stretching and hitting her head on the roof of the car. After muttering a few curses, Brooklyn was coherent and looking at the outside seeing and hearing the torrent outside. Sam was moving in the back seat and his eyes went wide as he saw the deluge.

"Dude, you're getting the rooms" Dean told Sam. Sam shook his head in defiance.

"Hell no! You run out and get the rooms!" He snapped back. Brooklyn quickly saw where this was heading and grabbed her wallet.

"Quit acting like a couple of pusses. I'll get the rooms. Dean give me your jacket" Dean handed over his jacket as Brooklyn told him "We wouldn't want you to get all wet now would we, Princess?"

Dean smirked as she opened the door and darted to the lobby throwing the door open and shaking off the jacket as she stepped in. Dean knew he would owe her big time for this one. A few moments later, she was sprinting through the deluge once again hopping back in the Impala. She handed a key card to Sam and held onto the other. Sam groaned when he saw that he would have to go out in the rain to get to his room.

"You're not gonna melt, Sam. For a big bad hunter you sure can act like a girl sometimes" she said in a huff and rolled her eyes. Dean tried to suppress a laugh as her eyes darted to the man next to her.

"And you, Dean…you can be just as bad" she said in a flat tone.

"What? I don't want to ruin my hair" he said grinning as he ran his fingers through his short hair. Brooklyn slapped her head to her forehead shaking her head. As of that moment she was the only real man in the car it seemed.

"Fine then, ladies, I'm going to my room and taking a hot shower and ordering some pizza. You two can stay out here all night" And with that she was out the door and retrieving her bags. With a slam of the trunk, she was trudging through the rain and within moments she was in the room with the door shut.

Brooklyn looked at her watch to see how long it took Dean to come running and pounding on the door. She swore he could be a big baby sometimes. She peered out the curtain seeing the brothers in the car still. What was their deal? It was only rain. She had seen this all time in summer in Phoenix.

Sighing and turning around, she saw Castiel sitting on the bed facing her.

"Cas, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" She asked in a rapid fire manner approaching the angel and kneeling down to face him.

Castiel looked up at her with those sharp blue eyes. Something was wrong she could tell. She could feel her hand touching his face as concern flooded her grey eyes. Castiel reached up covering her hand with his then taking her other hand with his.

"Brook, listen to me. This case, don't go. It's a trap set up by Lilith to kill all three of you. It's one of the Seals. Don't go. If you do, she will be able to break it and that puts us one step closer to Hell on Earth."

Brooklyn felt herself get weak in the knees as they buckled and gave way. Castiel caught her before she could fall to the floor.

"Why don't the angels protect the Seal?" She asked him.

"Our numbers as limited as I told you in Santa Fe. Lilith planted that dream in your mind so you would come here to Nashville. If you go, she will be there waiting. She needs your blood and Dean's blood to break the Seal."

"But…But what about Sam? Doesn't she need his blood as well? Why is he not as important? So all of that information we found was false? A set up by Lilith and her cronies to lure us here?"

Castiel tightened his hands around hers as he prepared to tell her the worst part.

"Sam would be the one to spill your blood. In order for her to break this, the blood of two warriors for good must by spilled by one of their own. Since Sam has been tainted with Azazel's blood, Lilith can manipulate him easier than you or Dean. That and since you are a daughter of Gabriel, it makes breaking the Seal that much more enticing to her. Please, Brook, promise me you won't go."

She quickly nodded her head as fear racked her body. This was one Seal that the crazy bitch wasn't going to break. Quickly she looked out the window to see the Impala gone. Where did they go?! Brooklyn grabbed her phone dialing Dean's number but it went straight to his voicemail. Next she frantically punched in Sam's number only to get his voicemail. Castiel could see Brooklyn was bordering on hysterical when she slammed her phone shut. Her hands starting shaking as panic began to set in.

"I can't locate them, Cas! Can you sense them!?" She asked panic stricken. Castiel closed his eyes trying to sense where the guys were but couldn't pick up their trail. His blue eyes looked up to hers as they both knew where they could be. That damned night club. She should have known those two would have gone there. She would chew Dean and Sam's asses out later for this but now they needed to reach them before Lilith did.

"Cas can you take me there? We need to get to the guys and now!" Castiel stood and without saying a word embraced Brooklyn and together they were gone.

* * *

Several minutes later, Dean entered the room finding only her bags on the floor. The guys had gone for pizza as they waited for the rain to lighten up.

"Brook? Hey, Brook you here?" He yelled out only to be greeted with a deafening silence. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out it showed he had missed a call. Flipping up his phone he saw Brooklyn had tried calling him. His heart sank as the pieces came together. Anxiety gripped him as he dialed in her number as the phone began to ring.

Brooklyn and Castiel arrived at the abandoned building. She remained tight to him as her eyes scanned the darkness. A buzzing sound caught her attention as her phone went off. It was Dean.

"Dean?! Where are you!?"

"At the hotel. Sam and I went for food. Where are you?! Are you alright!?"

"Cas and I are at the night club. When I couldn't get a hold of either of you we came here…"

That was when she heard the noises coming from all around them. Demons. Their black pools fixed on the angel and hunter as they closed in tighter and tighter on the pair. Dean could hear everything on his end including Brooklyn's screams for help followed by a woman's voice. Lilith!

"Brook!? Brooklyn!?" He screamed in the phone. He could hear breathing on the other end as Lilith answered.

"Well, hello, Dean. Your little girlfriend took the bait hook line and sinker along with her angel buddy. Say hi, Brookie" she taunted Brooklyn.

"Go to Hell you crazy bitch!" She yelled out. Dean heard a smacking sound followed by Lilith saying "Watch your mouth!" Dean then heard the angel telling them to keep their dirty hands off her then what sounded like shuffling sounds then a loud bang.

Dean heard the phone go silent. His heart stopped as he knew he didn't have much time.

**Crazy Lilith is at it again!!!! Next chap up soon! Thanks for reading!!!!**


	10. Dean's Dirty Little Secret

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear. I want to thank everyone that has been very supportive by reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!!

_The boys are off to the rescue as they square off against Lilith and her goons…_

The Impala sped down the interstate headed towards the night club. The rain gave way to sun and blue sky as the storm cleared out. Sam had grabbed the door handle for dear life as his knuckles turned white. He could see the anger that was dominant on his brother's face as Dean focused on the road ahead. Sam wasn't so sure he wanted to know what was running through his brother's mind.

Dean silently kicked himself in the ass for not staying with her. Why didn't he just suck it up and get a little wet? Brooklyn was right…He could be a girl sometimes.

As the boys hurried, Lilith circled her hostages with a sinister smile. Before her were a daughter of Gabriel and her angel tied down upon the altar. Brooklyn was tied down with her feet facing North as Castiel was tied down with his feet facing South. The angel's shirt was ripped open as his bare skin was covered in demonic symbols as Brooklyn's own bare skin was covered in similar designs. Their arms and legs were spread apart with the rope keeping their limbs firmly in place. The rope ate into Brooklyn's skin with the slightest movement as her only option was to remain still and hope that Dean and Sam showed up before they became demon fodder. As she lay there bound to the stone altar, she felt she could extend her fingers and was able to feel the hands of her angel.

At her touch, Castiel responded by wrapping his fingers as best as he could around her fingers desperately holding onto what little comfort her warmth provided. Lilith saw this act and grinned even wider.

"Aw, how sickening sweet and touching this is" she sneered as Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at the demon. She only tightened her hold on the angel as Lilith stood back taking the serrated blade from the velvet cloth it rested on. Rubbing her thumb along the edges and tip she looked sideways at the hunter and then back at the knife. With the knife in one hand, Lilith strolled up to the hunter lightly tracing the blade along her throat and down the exposed skin tracing the symbols that were drawn upon her.

"The Seal won't break if you kill us, crazy bitch. Did you forget that tiny detail?" Brooklyn said sarcastically as Lilith got within inches of her face with hateful blue eyes tracked on her grey ones. Brooklyn could feel the fury and disgust the demon held towards her as she said in a low and menacing voice as she gripped her face hard in her fingers:

"I can still rip that smart little mouth right off your face and still get Sam to break the Seal. Oh? What's this? Sam and Dean are racing here as we speak and this Seal will be broken. Even if I have to make Sam kill all three of you."

Lilith let go of Brooklyn's mouth as she sauntered over to Castiel. He focused on Brooklyn's skin touching his as he heard the Devil's whore speak low enough only for him to hear:

"I am so going to enjoy every single moment of this. First, I'm gonna make Sam kill your precious little Brooklyn and make you watch every single moment of it. Then, once you and you vessel boy are dead, I'm gonna personally see to it that Alistair gives you both a personal welcome to Hell. Then you'll both be together for all eternity as you secretly have wished and prayed for. As for Dean, well let's just say that I have a little surprise for him."

As she teased the tip and serrated edge along the symbols drawn upon his chest and abs. Castiel heard his vessel speak up.

_Man, she is one crazed bitch. I'd love to witness the day she gets her sorry ass smited off the face of the map. If we make it out of this alive. If not, then it was good working with you, Castiel. Maybe you should tell Brooklyn how you feel seeing as we may not be walking away from this. _

"Have faith, Jason. Have faith in the Winchester brothers" Castiel said calmly as he let his thumbs stroke along Brooklyn's fingers feeling her try and reach out closer to him. As they remained there bound and ready for the sacrifice, Brooklyn felt those emotions once again rise to the surface for Castiel. Maybe she should tell him what she is feeling. As she lay there, Brooklyn closed her eyes and prayed that Dean and Sam would make it in time. She wanted to live to see the day that Lilith the crazy pedophile bitch was wiped off the face of the map. Most important, she wanted to see Dean again. But then she wanted to see Castiel again.

_This is not the time to being having a crisis of the heart, _she thought to herself.

The Impala screeched up to the front of the building as Dean and Sam jumped out grabbing their weapons and ammo then heading inside with caution. They knew that Lilith was expecting them and that they needed to keep the element of surprise on their side. Walking in a heel toe fashion, the hunters continued on. As they continued to tread down the dark corridor, a faint orange glow could be seen at the end of hall. With their guns drawn and ready, Dean and Sam stopped as they were able to look over the railing and see the scene below. Brooklyn and Castiel were bound to a ceremonial altar that was cloaked with a black blanket or sheet that was covered in various symbols of evil. The edges of an inverted pentagram could be seen sticking out from beneath them.

Movement in the corner of his eye caught Dean's attention. A blonde haired woman hovered above them with what Dean guessed was a ritualistic dagger or knife. Whatever it was it wasn't good. Pulling back from the railing, Dean and Sam stared at one another as the sounds of chanting began echoing through the wide room.

"So what now?" Sam asked as the sounds grew louder.

"I'm working on it, Sammy" Dean responded. He needed to think fast as Brooklyn and Castiel were counting on them.

"Follow me" he finally said as the brothers headed down the metal stairs hugging the wall as they reached the ground floor. Fortunately, the Colt was still in the room to which Dean had grabbed and loaded up before they arrived. Checking and double checking the Colt and satisfied with it, Dean nodded to Sam and together they picked up the pace stopping right at the doorway but still concealed by the shadows.

Lilith grinned as she knew they had company. She nodded her head at two demons that turned and walked in opposite directions. Dean and Sam watched the demons walk away in opposite directions and vanish. Red flags went off in Dean's head as he knew it wasn't good. He fears would soon be confirmed as everything went black around him.

Dean slowly came around feeling a pounding in his head and his wrists bound together. Looking around he could feel the cold hardness of the stone altar behind him. He realized that Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Sam!? Sammy?!" He cried out craning his head and neck desperately searching for his brother. But he immediately realized jerking his head in such a manner was a bad idea as sharp pains shot through his head and neck. He slumped back against the stone. Brooklyn turned her head towards Dean even though she could only see the top of his head. She kept her firm grip on Castiel's hands as she started to speak to the hunter:

"Dean, Dean are you alright? Please, say something. Anything" As she pleaded within him, she heard a groan of pain as he shifted slightly below her. Dean stretched his neck despite the pain that shot through his body. Brooklyn kept holding Castiel's hands as she strained to hear Dean speak:

"I'm here Brook. Are you and Cas alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine except for having all this crap plastered all over us. It burns a little though" she took a deep breath before speaking again:

"I should've known this was a trap but Lilith out smarted me. Let's just hope that she doesn't get Sam to break the Seal."

"Seal?! What Seal!? Brook, what the Hell are you talking about!?" Dean said as panic surged within him.

"This is one of the 600 Seals out there. The sacrifice of two warriors of good by one of their own. Lilith is going to get Sam to kill you, Brook, and myself" Castiel said. He could feel Brooklyn's hands trembling in his. He continued running his thumbs along her fingers in the hopes of calming her down. Brooklyn closed her eyes as a part of her waited for Death while the other continued on with the hope that they would find a way to get out this.

As the trio remained bound like lambs for sacrifice, Sam struggled with some demons of his own. He knew he shouldn't be even thinking about using his powers as he had broken his promise to Dean once before. But the temptation was all too great as he looked over at his brother, friend and the angel bound to the dark altar. He had to help them and fast but he knew Lilith was waiting on him to give in and use those dark powers of his. He could hear a dark voice fill his ears in a low and menacing tone.

_Sammmmmm……You can't resist any more… It's your destiny Sam….._

Sam fought to block the voice out. He knew if he continued to call upon the demon's blood he would turn and fall right into Lucifer's clutches.

"Get the fuck out of my head! I'm not giving in!"

_Oh but you will…_

"I'm stronger than you! You'll have to kill me first!"

The voice went silent but Sam could still feel its presence. What he wasn't expecting was the sharp edge of the knife cutting across that protective tattoo he had on his chest. Lilith slowly ran the serrated edge along his skin breaking the protective seal etched in his skin. Sam fought to suppress a scream of pain as she finished and began carving into his skin again. Now there was no way he could resist the dark powers within him. When she finished, Lilith stood back, watching and waiting.

Sam began to feel a heavy force pushing on the top of his head followed by a dark malicious feeling that began spreading throughout his body. He struggled trying to push the unwelcome manifestation out of his mind, body and soul but felt himself losing the battle of wills. He could feel himself being pushed aside violently as this new dark aura was now firmly in control.

In one move, the thing tore the ropes to shreds with his mind and stood facing the three upon the altar. Turning to Lilith, he took the knife as he smiled a malevolent grin at her then at his victims. Brooklyn turned her head towards the sounds of footsteps as she saw Sam walking towards her. Only she sensed it wasn't Sam but something dark and foul inhabiting him. As it approached them, she could see the liquid black empty pools glaring at them. She felt herself shudder as she could feel the hate oozing from this entity's aura. She responded by gripping Castiel's hands as tight as she could and shutting her eyes tight, not wanting to look upon the thing that possessed Sam.

Her heart pounding as the cold touch of the knife caressed across her throat and down her chest. She knew the thing was toying with her, like a cat playing with a mouse before the kill. She forced her eyes open staring it down as it ran its fingers along her warm skin.

"Get your dirty demonic hands off me" She growled. The demon grinned back at her leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"I know all about you, Brooklyn Ravenwood and I have taken a liking to you so I'm gonna kill you last" it teased as she jerked her body up in disgust. It went over to Castiel and looked down coldly at the angel.

"Look at you, an angel of the Lord all tied up and helpless. What's wrong Cassie? No snappy comeback or threat? I'm rather shocked but no matter. Killing you and your little vessel will be sheer pleasure."

The demon finally came to Dean kneeling down before him. Using the tip of the knife, the demon lifted Dean's head by the chin to look straight into those sharp green eyes. It grinned at him as it spoke:

"Dean Winchester, the Chosen one for Heaven. What a joke! Do they know that while you were down in the Pit you became Alistair's little apprentice? And what's more that you liked what you did? That you took pleasure in inflicting pain on all of those souls that were on the rack? That you got off on the screams of men and women who were damned for all time? How it got you all hot…"

"SHUT UP! Just shut up! Shut your keg hole you bastard!" Dean fired back knowing that every word the demon said was true. He did like what he did to all of those souls. It was like he was playing God and their fate were in his hands and he loved every moment of it. The power that he had was intoxicating. But he was quickly snapped out of it when he heard a gasp coming from above.

Brooklyn felt as if she had a blow to her chest at the demon's words. She knew Dean had finally given in after 30 years on the rack but this!? He liked it?! He took pride in the pain he inflicted?! Brooklyn felt things go cold at this new revelation about him and in a hurry. Castiel felt the sorrow in her soul wishing he could break free of these bonds and get her out of there away from all of it. This was all new to him as well. The one he pulled from perdition had started to give in to Hell? Slowly he felt a tiny bit of doubt as he lay there.

Dean hung his head in shame. Well another dirty secret of his had been uncovered for the world to know. And worst of all Brooklyn had to hear about it from a damn dirty demon. And he had finally gotten her trust back after lying to her in Las Vegas. She was gonna leave him now and never look back. He could feel his eyes well up as he realized that he had once again hurt her. His head down as he let the tears fall.

The demon, now calling itself Samael, stood over Castiel softly chanting and raising the knife level with his chest. Brooklyn kept struggling with the ropes hoping that maybe they would loosen.

"Leave him alone, you bastard!" she yelled at Samael as she could feel every single emotion within her converge to the surface. As this occurred, her restraints began to slowly loosen up on her ankles and wrists. She felt anger dominating the other emotions as she felt the ropes slide from her freeing her.

She jumped off the altar facing the demon. Samael only grinned as in one move he lowered the knife towards the angel's heart. As it reached within inches of Castiel, it stopped as if it had hit some unseen force. Samael glared at Brooklyn as he lunged for her. Thinking fast she rolled her body over the altar landing next to Dean. Her grey eyes questioning his green ones for a brief moment as she grabbed her knife from her pocket cutting his ropes setting the hunter free.

"Brook, please let me explain" he started but she cut him off.

"Later, Dean" she said harshly as she stood and freed her angel. Castiel sat up looking at her seeing the pain in those grey depths. Turning her head away she focused on Lilith and the demons before them.

"Cas, you find Samael and kick his sorry ass. Dean, show Lilith's friends how we do things here topside. I've got dibs on the bitch" she said coldly as the group split up. Brooklyn squared off with Lilith, the knife in the hunter's hand itching to be used. Lilith could feel the hate and anger the hunter had towards her among other things. Lilith saw an opportunity.

"What's wrong, Brookie? Shocked that your golden lover boy isn't so golden? Gee, what a pity? And you know what else? He and I got to know one another on a very intimate level while he was down there. He didn't tell you that did he?" She taunted Brooklyn as the hunter stood there hiding her rising anger and pain with a mask of stone.

Lilith raised a hand as her eyes started to turn white. Before she could react, Lilith attacked sending a surge of power directly at the hunter. Brooklyn could hear herself screaming as all of a sudden a powerful surge charged through her body as a powerful shockwave absorbed Lilith's charge, rendering it harmless. Lilith stood there shocked as to what just happened. How? Where?

Everyone froze as the bright light filled the room enveloping everyone. The strength of the wave didn't harm Dean, Brooklyn, or the angel but destroyed the demonic minions and wounded Lilith. Brooklyn ran grabbing Ruby's dagger from Dean's bag and charged at Lilith.

Lilith stood ready to take on the human but Brooklyn proved to be stronger as Lilith found herself against the wall with the dagger pressed to her neck. Brooklyn's face full of hate as she stared coldly at her demonic foe.

"You listen to me you whore of Lucifer and listen close for this will be the last thing you ever hear. It ends here. It ends today with your death" she said in a low dark tone as she started to press the blade against her throat slicing the skin. Lilith cried out in genuine pain as the metal cut her host's body. As the demon remained pressed against the wall dying, a violent force hurled Brooklyn against the opposite wall.

Samael stood over her sneering at the hunter. He knelt down grabbing her chin with his fingers making her stare into his black depths.

"That wasn't very nice, Brookie" Samael growled as he grabbed her by the throat holding her against the wall.

"Go to Hell!" she spat back at the demon causing him to laugh.

"Only if you go with me, Brookie" Samael answered. Brooklyn hurled the knife into Samael causing the blade to embed itself in his shoulder. The demon cried out in pain collapsing to the floor and releasing Brooklyn. Castiel arrived first and held Samael as he exorcised the demon out of Sam but the demon wasn't leaving. Instead, Samael laughed and tossed the angel aside. Samael stood up pulling the dagger out and throwing it on the floor.

"I'm tired of these games! You win this round, bitch. But next time, there will be no next time for you!" Samael tilted his head back escaping Sam's body. Sam crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Sammy!" Dean cried out as he rushed to his brother. Cradling his head in his lap, Dean checked his pulse finding him to still be alive. Sam looked up at his brother meeting worried green eyes with his now brown ones. Dean looked around to find Brooklyn missing.

"Cas, where's Brook?!" He asked in a panic as Sam started to get up.

"She's outside, Dean. If I were you, I would give her some room" he said calmly as he turned to join his charge.

**A/N **Sorry for the late update but here it is!? Brook has a lot to think about now that she knows more about Dean's time in Hell….


	11. Two Men One Heart

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear. Again I want to thank every single person out there that has been very supportive of this story and characters through reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE VERY BEST!!!

_Castiel is there for Brooklyn after she and Dean have it out…_

The Tennessee night greeted Sam and Dean as they stepped out from the nightclub. Brooklyn was nowhere to be seen.

"Brook?! Brooklyn!?" Dean cried out looking up and down the street. He wanted to talk to her, explain to her what happened down there.

"You won't find her here, Dean" Castiel's voice sounded from behind them. The boys turned to find the angel standing there with his arms at his side as his face and eyes revealed nothing of what emotions or thoughts he entertained.

"Well then where is she Cas!?" The older hunter said in a demanding tone. He stepped up to the angel staring the seraph down. Dean's display of dominance didn't impress the angel one bit as he spoke.

"She's back at the room, but I warn you, Dean, choose your words with her wisely."

The angel vanished causing Dean to fill with rage as he raised his head up to the sky and screaming at the top of his lungs "What's that supposed to mean you cryptic son of a bitch!? HUH!? Answer me damn it!!"

Sam gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder turning him around. Sam looked at his brother seeing the pain and anguish he was feeling.

"Dean, maybe we should just go. Brooklyn deserves to hear the truth as do I" he said calmly as they got in the Impala. Dean gunned the engine and sped away causing his tires to screech in the process. Dean hoped that she was still there had not decided to leave. Sam was right though, she did need to hear the truth from him.

Brooklyn was calming sitting on the bed with her bags beside her as the Impala came to a screaming halt. Dean leapt out of the car as his hand fumbled to get the keycard out. As he unlocked the door, Dean was greeted with darkness as Brooklyn remained in the dark. She didn't want him to see the tracks of her tears.

"Why, Dean?" She asked as she felt herself choke up again. She hoped that Lilith was lying to her about her and Dean. She was hoping that Samael had lied about the whole thing as well and that she was getting upset over nothing. But her heart sank when Dean spoke.

"I don't have an answer for you, Brook. I'm not going to lie to you either. I did get satisfaction in what I did in Hell. I did enjoy doing what I was doing to all of those condemned souls. I loved the power as it raged through me. Seeing that I was getting to do to those souls that I was put through for thirty years! Thirty long fucking years I was on that rack. Thirty long fucking years I was tormented and ripped apart. My humanity slipping away only to be put back together and have it ripped away again! You weren't there, Brooklyn. You weren't privy to everything that happened..."

"You're right I wasn't. But that doesn't change anything. You consciously knew what you were doing and you liked it. I don't even know where to start on that. And what about Lilith, is that true too? Did you fuck around with her? Were you ever going to say anything about that or hope that I didn't find out? Didn't you think it would have been fair for Sam?"

Dean's tone turned harsh as he defended himself "Don't you even fucking defend him! He lied to me! Lied about not using his powers even when he promised as I was fucking dying in that room! And besides don't think that I haven't seen the way you act around Castiel! I've seen the way he looks at you when you don't notice, the way he acts and talks to you! And you sure seem to not have any problems with this! I thought you were with me, Brooklyn! I'm the one you love, not him! He's an angel for crying out loud! I can't even begin to start about how many levels of wrong that is! It's almost as if you're in love with him!"

Brooklyn had enough of Dean's fit. She stood up; grabbing her bags, and began to walk out the door. Dean blocked her way as she glared up at him not caring that tears were running down her face. Once again, Dean had hurt her and betrayed her trust. Why didn't he just tell her? Why did he hide it from her? What was he afraid of? Didn't he know that she loved him enough to help him deal with this? Why was he so insecure and afraid to open up to her about this? That was what hurt the most.

But then Dean had hit a sore spot on her too. She did have feelings for Cas. But she kept them subdued, she wanted things to work out with Dean but he was making it so damn hard at this point. She felt that maybe some time apart would do them so good and allow them to have level heads.

Dean stood there continuing to block her way seeing her hurt and feeling betrayed. Seeing as she wasn't going anywhere, Brooklyn turned to sit back on the bed dropping her bags on the floor. She looked away as Dean sat by her taking her hands in his. He shouldn't have been so cold with her. He was angry with himself more than he was with her. He felt horrid but he had seen the way she and the angel behave around one another. He didn't say anything as he was her guardian but when he saw the way he looked at her and how she acted around him, he did begin suspecting something was going on. He loved her so much and didn't want to see her leave. He wanted her to stay. He had to say something.

"Brook. Brook, listen to me, please? I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of this sooner. I just didn't want you to run when I did tell you. I guess I just didn't see the scope of how much you love me. And yes I did get "close" to Lilith. But it was only because I was alone and she took advantage of me while I was down there. Please, Brook, you gotta believe me. Just please, don't leave or hate me" he pleaded with her turning her head to face him. Brooklyn looked deep inside his eyes and soul reading him. He heart sank when she saw pain and anguish in those green depths. She didn't know whether to stay or go. A part of her wanted to go home to Phoenix and stay there and forget Dean Winchester. But the other part of her wanted to stay and work this through. Try to understand the reasoning behind his actions. This same part just wanted to kiss those tempting lips and take away his pain and erase any evil that may linger in his heart and soul.

Dean wrapped his arms around her holding her close as she just broke down and cried in his arms.

"I just wish you would have told me this when you told me about Hell, Dean. I would've been upset, yes, but not feeling like you were lying to me all over again" she whispered as sobbed against him. He should've told her and now he regretted not telling her.

"I'm sorry and I know that I won't be sorry enough for the pain I put you through but know this. I deeply love you and I know that you shouldn't hurt someone you love, but I did just that. If you leave me, I will let you walk out that door. I know I deserve it, Brook."

Brooklyn saw something out of the corner of her eye and saw Castiel in the shadows standing there. She closed her eyes seeing him there. She tried to tell him silently that she would need to talk to him later. She could feel him leave as he had gotten the message. She didn't want him to see her like that.

She pulled back from Dean's embrace still crying. She wiped away the tears and failing miserably at it. Dean tilted her chin up looking into her bloodshot grey eyes. He wanted to show her that he was sorry and that he wanted her. He needed her. She was the best thing that had waltzed into his life and he was screwing it up. He had to fight to keep her.

Dean leaned in pressing his lips to hers keeping them there. He could taste the salt from her tears as their mouths made contact. Brooklyn didn't fight him and found herself deepening the kiss. She was hurt and felt betrayed but she felt that need for him rising within her mixing with the anger and hurt. Letting the aggression and lust take control, Brooklyn ripped off his shirt running her hands along his skin hungering for it. Feeling her yearning for his body, Dean pushed her down on the bed, ripping her clothes off not caring if she was still angry with him. Their hands met in a fury as clothing was ripped away from their bodies landing where they did.

Within minutes Dean was taking her naked body beneath his. Her hands grabbing everything and anything that she could as they had some of the angriest and hottest sex in their relationship. Dean took her over and over slamming his hips against hers as Brooklyn responded in kind. Their mouths clashing together, their tongues furiously running against and around one another. Wanting to make things hotter, Dean flipped her over onto her stomach grabbing her hips and taking her that way. Brooklyn screamed with anger, pleasure and love as she came hard on him. Her body tightening around him as continued slamming his hips against her. He let his own cries go as he spilled his release within her. He continued pounding in her even after the last bit of him had filled her.

They collapsed on the bed covered in sweat and sex. Their hearts pounding wildly as they laid there holding onto one another in a tight grip. Dean moved in taking her mouth with his. He wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

"I'm not letting you go without a fight, Brook" he declared realizing she held such a grip on his heart that he wasn't going to let her walk out that door and out of his life. Brooklyn was touched by his declaration but it didn't change the fact that he had still not been honest and open again.

She felt herself soften towards him as she looked in those green eyes. Damn it! That was the one thing that could draw her in was those beautiful sharp green eyes. She felt herself getting softer in her stance towards him. Dean leaned in softly pressing his lips to hers keeping them there for a few moments. Brooklyn half expected to feel that warmth and energy when she and Castiel had stolen that moment in Santa Fe but felt that part of her disappointed when no such feeling occurred. She really had to quit pinning for the angel as she was staying with Dean.

Dean pulled back from her replacing with his lips with his hand tracing the edge of her jaw line and cheek. He watched as Brooklyn closed her eyes leaning in to his hand sighing softly. A lot of emotion and energy had been hashed out and now both felt mentally and physically weakened from it. It was almost as if a great weight had been lifted between the two and they felt that much better.

"Brook, I love you and I never should have kept all of that hidden from you. I can't take back what happened in Hell but I know that I can carry on and try to make things better starting now. Please, don't go. Stay" Dean pleaded with her as they remained there still holding onto one another. Brooklyn hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Let's go get cleaned up" she said kissing Dean's lips. He felt his heart pounding as she got up and leading him by the hand towards the shower. As they comforted one another and lavished beneath the hot steamy water, Castiel was not too far off in Riverfront Park. He was lost in thought waiting, rather anxious, to hear from Brooklyn. He kept thinking of the day when he would finally tell her how he truly felt about her.

_Okay, what just happened back there? I mean you left her there with him. He lied to her again! Are you a glutton for punishment or something!? Because if it were me, I wouldn't be letting him do that to her. Don't you remember how hurt she was at the airport in Las Vegas!? She was ready to walk out on him and you didn't do a damn thing! Cas, seriously, you being Mr. Nice Guy is getting on my nerves. Dean has put her through Hell and you have stood by and missed several chances to tell her. Have you not seen how she has looked at you? It's been almost as if she is waiting for you to say something. She's a great woman and she deserves better!_

"Jason, that's enough" Castiel gently warned him. He could feel his vessel getting upset at seeing him stand by idly and not do a thing.

_I'm only say, Cas, that the longer you stay silent, the greater the chance she remains with him and commits to him mind, body and soul. Then what?_

Jason did have a point there. He really needed to talk to Brooklyn.

_Cas? _

He heard Brooklyn's voice calling out to him. She needed him which made him smile slightly as he vanished from the park.

Brooklyn was seated at her laptop trying to find more research on the 66 Seals. Dean was standing above her with his hands planted firmly on her shoulders. A familiar presence caused both to turn their heads seeing Castiel standing at the window staring out with his back turned to the hunters. He could feel his vessel's heart beating loudly as he remained there for a few moments before turning and speaking.

"Brooklyn. Dean." The angel addressed both of them. Brooklyn knew he was keeping himself neutral as she was sure he could feel the emotions she had unleashed in her talk with Dean.

"Cas, is everything alright?" She asked as she rose and walked to the angel. She grabbed Dean's hand as she approached him. Castiel noted it as he met her grey eyes.

"No, it's not. We need to talk Brooklyn. Alone." She squeezed Dean's hand tight at that blunt statement. She turned to the hunter looking straight up into Dean's green depths. He looked down at her smiling before kissing her softly on the lips. He looked at her then over to the angel before heading for the door.

Brooklyn hurried to the departing hunter as he stood outside on the walkway.

"I'll be in Sam's room seeing if he has a case for us. You gonna be okay with the holy tax accountant?"

She nodded her head as she smiled up at him. He leaned down kissing her once more as he stroked her face and headed down the Sam's room. She watched him leave as she turned to shut the door. She turned to face her angel, who was now seated on bed where an only hour ago was the scene of some seriously angry sex.

She sat down next to him looking straight into those blue pools she had loved looking into so many times. She could sense something was up with him as she took his hands into hers. She felt herself moving forward tracing the edge of the strong jaw line being drawn in closer as she stared harder into those blue eyes that had brightened ever since Dean had left them there.

"Brook, I need to tell you something. Something that I have needed to tell you for a long time but never got the chance. I don't know how to say it, but I have these strong feelings towards you that continue to grow by the day. It's getting hard for me to keep these secret from you any longer…"

Brooklyn put a finger to his lips silencing him. When he went silent, she pulled her finger back, and replaced it with her soft lips. The angel leaned into her scared to deepen things with her so instead wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close to him. She could feel his anxiety so Brooklyn took the lead deepening the kiss. It was something she had wanted to do to him ever since the first day they met. They remained locked together for several more minutes not wanting to break their connection. Castiel pulled back looking deep into her grey eyes seeing everything he needed see.

Brooklyn stared back looking into his brilliant blue eyes seeing everything he felt towards her. She felt her heart racing as she held him tight. She loved Dean, a lot but she finally couldn't deny it anymore. The feelings she held for Castiel were rising within her. The same ones that had awaken within her that day in New Orleans. She felt anxiety and joy at the same time as they sat there letting their hearts and souls do the talking for them. Castiel felt as if a veil had been lifted from between them as they leaned in again to share another stolen moment together.

Brooklyn knew this was wrong running around on Dean like this, but he had lied to her big time. But still, the ends didn't justify the means. But for the moment she didn't care. She had her angel here with her. She pulled back leaning her body into his warm one. Brooklyn wrapped her arms around him underneath the tan jacket and breathed deeply.

Castiel ran his hands through her hair; he knew she had a lot to think about. He knew it was selfish but he had silently prayed many times that one day she would tell him she was in love with him and wanted him. But for now he would have to settle for being her angel and offering support and guidance as she went through another rough patch with Dean Winchester.

As they held one another, Gabriel watched knowing what the future would hold for all involved in this drama.

**Ok everyone! Here is another update today! I am making up for the lack of updates over the weekend!**


	12. The Road To Denver

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear. Again I want to thank every single person out there who has been supportive towards these stories and characters. YOU ARE ALL THE VERY BEST!!!

_Brooklyn makes her mind up in regards to her relationship to Dean and of her relationship to Cas…_

It had been several weeks since the blow up in Nashville. Brooklyn and Dean were able to find some common ground which allowed for them to grow even closer together. She felt herself falling deeper for the hunter and had spent the last several weeks thinking about where to go with Dean. As she had dealt with her internal struggles, Castiel was always there for her always the patient one. They had stolen a few more moments when they were alone.

She had felt their bond growing even stronger and their relationship as guardian and charge strengthen as well. Castiel knew that their bond was stronger but he still had prayed that perhaps one day she would come to him telling Castiel it was he she was in love with and had her heart.

Little did the angel know that his prayers were not falling upon deaf ears as they had been heard by the powers that be.

Now the angel had followed his charge back to Phoenix. She had asked Dean and Sam to bring her back home as she had some personal business to tend to. When Dean gently prodded her she replied that the anniversary of Nate's death was the next day and that she had made a promise to always visit him on that day. Dean understood and agreed to take her home. As the Impala entered the city, Brooklyn turned to Dean as she grabbed his free hand.

"Dean, listen, I want you to meet me in Denver in three days. I need to take care of a few things here in Phoenix and I know that would only slow you down" she said hoping he would agree to it.

"You sure, Brook? I mean Sammy and I could hang around here or close by and hunt and then come back for you."

She shook her head grinning at him with that heart stopping smile.

"That won't be necessary, Dean. I need to get some things sorted out and then I'll call you when I leave here. I trust you enough to be without me for a few days. We have been through too much not to trust one another. We'll talk more when we meet back up, I promise" she said as they pulled into the drive of her house. Dean put the Impala in park as Brooklyn opened the car door. She turned to Dean seeing he wasn't getting out.

"Aren't you gonna come in?" she asked as Dean sat there. Something wasn't right. Dean looked over at her as he killed the engine and got out. She began to worry when he came around to meet her.

"Dean, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?" she asked him again.

He took a deep breath and took her hands in his looking down at her. His thumbs running across her hands as he spoke:

"I'm fine, Brook. It's just that I don't wanna go on and leave you here. I just have this bad feeling that something's gonna happen."

Brooklyn looked at him reading those green depths. She pressed her body to his holding him tight. Why was he so afraid of her staying? She wondered if it had anything to with a certain seraph. Not wanting to start any fights, she pushed back to look up at him.

"Dean, I need to do this alone. Not even Brady goes with me to Nate's grave on the anniversary of his death. Besides, I have badly neglected some other personal business that I must get done. If you need to, call me okay? Besides, you have Sam."

"Yeah but I don't Sam would appreciate getting felt up at 4 am though" Brooklyn laughed as she looked over at Sam as he slept in the backseat then back to the older man. Dean finally relented as she reached up kissing him deeply and thoroughly. That kiss pretty much told him everything he needed to know. Dean pulled back gently touching her face then kissing her once more. He pulled back looking deep into those grey depths he loved so much pressing his forehead to hers. Dean finally knew it was time to go. Once more he kissed her then retrieved her bags for her and walked her to the door.

"I will call you when I leave Phoenix. Who knows I may even be there earlier" The thought of seeing her sooner made his heart pound. Before he left her Dean took her mouth in his once more until they met again in Denver. Brooklyn watched as the Impala pulled out and waved to Dean smiling and holding in any emotion as the car headed off. Three days, she said and she would see him again.

Brooklyn entered the empty house and dropped her bags in the walkway. Shutting the door behind her, Brooklyn walked throughout the house looking for Markus or Brady. Neither one was home then yet again she didn't call anyone to say she was coming home. But she did have to admit it was nice to be home. She did miss sleeping in her bed. Heading down the hall she entered her room seeing a pile of junk mail for her. Sorting through it she made a face as she saw nothing of interest. She walked back to the living room and sunk into the oversized couch. Kicking off her shoes, she stretched out on the couch and closed her eyes. She thought about her feelings for Dean and Castiel as she laid there.

Then it hit her. She had fallen in love with Dean and he was the one she wanted to commit to. But she wanted to make sure that her feelings were certain and wanted to take this time apart to think things out. But she needed to keep her promise and visit Nate's grave though. But after that, she was going to head straight to Denver and tell Dean everything. Grabbing her phone, she punched in the familiar numbers and hoped he would answer.

"Hello"

"Dean, it's me, Brooklyn."

"Brook! I wasn't expecting to hear your voice so soon, but it's a welcome surprise" She could hear him grinning over the phone.

"Hey, I'm gonna head straight to Denver tomorrow after I stop at Nate's grave. Apparently Markus took care of things around the house while I was gone."

"Really, you'll be in Denver tomorrow night!?"

"Yes, really, Dean!" She grinned on her end of the phone.

"Alright well, Sammy and I'll be at the Best Western on the south side of Denver. Tomorrow night then, Brook."

"Tomorrow night, Dean, will be a night we will never forget" She said as they said their goodbyes.

Little did she know that it would be a night never to forget but not as she nor Dean was anticipating.

She lay back down and closed her eyes. Now she had to find the words to tell her angel that she was staying with Dean. She didn't want to act as if the feelings they had for one another didn't exist. They did and they were strong. But she did want to talk to him before she left Phoenix.

"Cas? Cas if you can hear me I need to talk to you." She said as she sat up with her hands wringing. The gentle breeze tickled her skin as Castiel appeared.

"I know why you call for me, Brooklyn. Are you sure that this is what you truly want?" He sadly asked as he sat down beside her. Brooklyn nodded her head as she looked over at the angel. Castiel felt his vessel's heart break at her news. He felt as if maybe this wasn't meant to be between them romantically. Perhaps they were only meant to be angel and charge. He could hear Jason crying out as he heard her speak.

"I know Dean has really done some horrid things, Cas, but I can't deny one fact. I am in love with him. But I know that I also have very strong feelings for you that I just can't turn off either. Damn this is hard. Why does this always have to be hard?" She said as she felt her eyes water up. Castiel took her trembling hands in his steady warm ones. He knew she was speaking from the heart and that made it that much more difficult for her. The angel tilted her head up to his looking into her eyes. He leaned in pressing his lips to hers. Brooklyn didn't pull back or fight the angel but rather deepened their kiss. She heard a small moan from the angel as they felt their bodies fall on the couch as she was on him. He felt his vessel helping him as his hands grabbed her waist holding her tight. Brooklyn wanted to go further with him, show him how she felt about the angel. But she stopped herself as she didn't want to hurt him.

Castiel gently broke their contact as he held her face in his hands. He knew what he had to do. Sitting back up but never letting go of her, he just looked into her eyes and saw what he needed to see.

"Brooklyn, I know this is hard for you but know that I am never going to leave you. I will merely deal with this emotion on my own terms" he said softly as Brooklyn sat there with her eyes welling up. Lifting a hand, he pressed two fingers upon her forehead holding her as she fell into deep slumber. Her soul was tired as was her body. But he didn't want to leave her there alone. So as he held her, Castiel laid his form behind hers wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. She may be in love with Dean Winchester, but he was her angel.

He stayed with her all through the night as she slept until the next day when she finally woke up.

Brooklyn woke up realizing where she was. She remembered the events of the previous day. Of how she finally figured out what she wanted and of telling Cas and then almost getting very busy with him on the couch. But then all went dark and then she woke up. Quickly she jumped off the couch and showered. She hurried as she had a long drive ahead of her and wanted to get there as soon as possible. She had a man to snag.

She dressed in a good pair of jeans and dark navy blue long sleeved shirt doing a once over in the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, Brooklyn packed up her truck and sped off to the cemetery. Along the way she stopped at the floral shop and purchased a single red rose.

The Avalanche pulled up into the parking lot as Brooklyn killed the engine. Taking a deep breath, she exited the truck but not before grabbing the red rose that laid across the front seat. The walk to Nate's grave was short as she turned off the gravel drive and headed down the third row. At the fifth grave, she stopped and knelt down. She held the rose in her hand and touched the tombstone with the other as she spoke:

"Hey, Nate, it's me, Brook. I told you on the day you were buried that I would see you every year. Well here am I as promised. It's been hard without you here. I mean a lot has happened since you left me. I fell in love with a hunter and not just any hunter. Dean Winchester. Yeah, who would've guessed huh? Then I got my own guardian angel and realized that I love him too. But I chose Dean over Castiel and I don't know now. Did I make the right choice? I ended up hurting one of the men I love. I feel so dirty and tainted. I was telling Dean that I loved him and then I find myself having moments with my angel. Is that wrong when you love both men?" She felt the emotion bubbling up and start to fall over as she held herself steady against the the marble marker. She quietly sobbed as the rose fell out of her hand. Brooklyn dropped to her knees in front the cool stone slab. As she remained there crying, the figure in full Marine dress appeared and walked towards her. His striking hazel eyes fixed on the crying woman knelt at his grave. He reached out to put a consoling hand on her shoulder. As his hand touched her, Brooklyn jerked her head up and turned around looking to see who was there. Slowly she stood and wiped the dirt from her knees as she started to walk away. As she looked and walked away, the spirit watched her leave.

He turned as Castiel stood there looking at him. Silently he raised a hand and pointed at her indicating to go with her. The sharp hazel eyes reaching deep within the angel's soul almost pleading with him. The angel nodded as the spirit vanished into thin air following the angel with his soulful eyes.

Brooklyn raced east as she dialed Dean's phone number. It rang four times before it went straight to his voicemail. Brooklyn decided to leave him a quick message.

"Hey, Dean it's me, Brook. I'm just now in New Mexico so I should be there around 8 or 9 tonight. Just call me back and let me know what room you're in. I can't wait to see you and be back in your arms. Well enough of that, I'll see you tonight. I love you, Dean."

She replaced her phone back on the console and focused on the road ahead. It felt as if her truck was going as slow as it could. She looked back down at the speedometer and noted it was 75. She was just anxious, that's all. She felt her hands tremble while holding the wheel steady. She knew what would help her. Grabbing the black CD from her case, she popped it in and was soon greeted with the soothing sounds of Metallica. It always seemed to calm her nerves when she played their music. Another habit she picked up off Dean while she was out with him. As she focused on the road and let the music fill her ears, the miles seemed to melt away and fall back behind her faster. Her heart raced faster as she got closer to him with each mile.

It was after 1 before she passed Albuquerque and turned north to Denver. The familiar sound of her cell phone's tone rang in her ears. Her hand shot out grabbing the phone and flipping it with one hand.

"Brook? Hey, it's Dean."

"Dean! Will you still be there tonight?" She asked hoping she didn't sound too anxious.

"I wouldn't miss it, Brook. Wouldn't miss it for anything" His words went straight to her heart. She grinned on the other end knowing he was looking forward to this evening.

"Good, because I wouldn't miss it for anything either. Where are you at?"

"Somewhere in Western Kansas, but don't worry we're not that far from the Colorado line. How about you?"  
" I'm in New Mexico headed north. This drive is killing me…"

"I know, baby, I know. But it'll all be worth it tonight."

Brooklyn sighed as she told Dean "True. Ok, I will see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too, Brook. I'll be waiting for you."

She shut the phone as she headed through the desert and towards Santa Fe. She was almost there. Several more hours of seeing desert and then mountains and then finally Dean.

She reached Santa Fe and decided to break. She pulled over at the Conoco and filled the Avalanche. As she stood there holding the pump, something told her to look over her shoulder. There, looking back at her was Castiel. Her heart pounded as he approached her. Once again she felt those sharp blue eyes boring straight into her soul as he came upon her. She tried to break away from his hypnotic stare but found she couldn't. He reached out running his hand along her face before withdrawing the warm soft fingers.

_Click. _The pump turned off indicating it was done. Brooklyn replaced the nozzle and got in the truck. She realized she wasn't alone as Castiel was seated next to her in the passenger seat. He was looking straight ahead as if lost in thought. Brooklyn revved up the truck and pulled away from the station and back on the interstate.

There was an awkward silence between the angel and hunter as the mountains soon gave way to the foothills of the Rocky Mountains. The silence between them started to drive her insane causing Brooklyn to finally say something between the both of them.

"Cas, look at me, please? Why are you so quiet? Did I say something? Was there something I did or didn't do? Talk to me, Cas, please?"

Castiel finally turned to look at his charge. She was taken aback by the gentleness that dominated his eyes. She had to keep her mind on the road for if she kept looking in Castiel's eyes, she would wreck the truck. Castiel finally answered her. Brooklyn could detect the hint of sadness in his voice.

"Brook, you did nothing wrong. I want you to be happy and if it is with Dean, then so be it. That will not change the fact that I will always be your angel." The angel slid a hand across his lap and console and placed it over one of hers. He saw a smile cross her face as she turned her palm up, allowing him to slip his fingers in between hers. He felt her gently tighten her grip on his hand followed by her thumb running up and down the top of his hand. The soft contact of her skin upon his created an almost lulling sensation for Castiel allowing him to relax and close his eyes as their hands remained locked with one another for the rest of the drive.

For some reason, the angel felt that he needed to be with her in Denver.

Several hours later, they were pulling up to the Best Western hotel. Brooklyn killed the engine and lights sitting there for a moment. She turned to face Castiel who was now wide awake and alert. Out of the corner of his eye, the angel could see the tension and nervousness that crossed her face. He knew this wasn't easy for her. Castiel leaned over embracing her tight and holding her for several moments before his arms slid down her back and around to her side.

Brooklyn pressed her forehead to his letting his hands cover her face. "Good luck, Brook. Just know, I'll always be here for you" he said softly releasing his hands from her face. Brooklyn felt the emotions she harbored towards Castiel surface as she leaned in one final time taking his mouth to hers. This time it was the angel that deepened the kiss. She intensified things as she slid her hand up touching the angel's face. Castiel's hands found their way to her face cradling it with those strong warm hands.

Castiel pulled back looking at her as he kept her head within his hands. Knowing he had to let her go, he gently kissed her one final time and withdrew his hands from her. He would always be waiting for her no matter what.

Slowly, Brooklyn exited her truck looking over at the angel one last time finding herself wishing this wasn't so hard for her to do. She wanted to run back to him and tell him she was staying but she didn't. Instead, she turned and walked to room 265. Shaking all over, she made her way up the stairs and turned right. She felt herself shaking and her heart was pounding as she stood at the door.

She turned the knob and opened the door…"Dean?" She said as she started to enter the room…

**Ok everyone next update soon!!! Thanks again for all the supporters out there!!! You rock!!!**


	13. Heartbroken

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural merely borrowing them so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear. Thank you to everybody out there that has been supportive by reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!!

_Everything changes in Denver for Brooklyn…_

"Dean?" She repeated as she had heard some muffled sounds coming from his room. At first she thought he was in trouble but once she entered the room, she would get her answer soon enough.

There in the bed was Dean naked and not alone. On top of him was a blonde woman she thought looked familiar and realized it was the hostess from the diner she had stopped at on her way here. She stood there frozen as they remained unaware of her presence. They continued their sexual interlude as the blonde rode him like a bull in a rodeo. Dean was obviously enjoying it as she could see him bucking up to meet her hips.

"That's it, baby, work me over. Mmmmmm hmmmm…God you feel hot on me…"

Brooklyn felt her heart drop and smash into a million pieces. She had raced all the way to Denver for this!? To find the one she was in love with breaking her heart!? As they carried on, Brooklyn let a sharp gasp escape her lips. Dean jerked his head over seeing Brooklyn standing there with a look that would be forever burned in his memory. It was one of hurt, anger, shock and the feeling of betrayal rolled into one.

"Brooklyn!" Dean shouted as his eyes grew wide in horror and shock. He would never forget her face as he read it loud and clear. His blonde companion looked over at Brooklyn and snidely remarked "There's always room for one more, honey" as she pat the bed in a mocking manner.

"Why, Dean?" She whimpered as her eyes welled up and tears rolled down her face.

Dean pushed Heidi ho ho off him as he hurried to her not caring if he was naked.

"I…I…need to leave" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Brook, wait! Brook, please!" Dean cried out after her as she rushed down the causeway and hurried down the stairs as her boots clanged against the steel steps. Her sobs now loud and continuous as she sprinted to her car. Her face covered with the tracks of her tears with more following as she got in her truck and slammed the door shut.

She sobbed uncontrollably as hiccups mixed in with her sobs. She slammed her hands into her steering wheel in anger and pain. How could she be so damn stupid?! She yelled out in pure anguish at feeling like such a fool. Her nose running as she kept sniffling. She continued crying as she rested her head on the steering wheel. She didn't realize that someone was there or rather an angel.

Castiel had witnessed the entire thing. How could Dean do that? She was ready to give him her entire being and this was how he repaid her. By cruelly ripping her heart out right in front of her by sleeping with that woman?!

"Brook…" he whispered wrapping his arms around her. She let her angel hold her as she balled and wailed into his shoulder. He just held her as she let it all out.

"I'm such a fool, Cas. I was ready to tell him that I was in love with him and wanted him and only him. Apparently he didn't want me after all. I guess maybe I was just a good fuck to him. Why did I let myself get so close again? I'm such an idiot thinking that I found someone to love and that they loved me unconditionally" she sobbed as her voice was riddled with anger and grief.

"No, Brook, you're not an idiot. Dean's the one who screwed up, not you. I don't think you're an idiot, Brook" Castiel said gently as Brooklyn leaned into him crying.

Dean hurried down the stairs in his jeans only. He had to stop her from leaving. He saw her truck and hurried across the parking lot not caring if the pavement and gravel was cutting at the soles of his feet. He couldn't lose her. Not again.

Brooklyn was still sobbing as she heard Dean's voice call out to her "Brook, please hear me out. It's not what you think it is…"

Brooklyn turned from her angel to face Dean. In the bright motel lot lights, he could see her face was splotchy and swollen from the hard crying she had been doing. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke:

"Save the bullshit excuses, Dean. It's exactly what I fucking think it is. You and the whore from the diner fucking. F-U-C-K-I-N-G! I hurried here to Denver to tell you that I had fallen completely in love with you and that I wanted only you. I was ready to give you my heart, body, and soul. I laid my life on the line for you, exposed my vulnerable side to you and for what?! THIS!? To find, you, the one I'm in love with and want to be with screwing a complete stranger?! How the Hell should I interpret it?! You tell me, Dean!" She said cold and harshly as Dean saw her beautiful grey eyes go cold. The same eyes that had shown him love and compassion so many times before.

For once, Dean Winchester was at a loss for words. She was right; he had no excuse for what he did. He had truly hurt her, the one that he had finally realized he was in love with. This was why Brooklyn wanted to meet him here; to tell him she had wanted him in every meaning of the word. He could feel her eyes on him as he looked at the ground.

Brooklyn had finally ceased sobbing as now her pain was replaced by anger. She had to go home and away from him. Seeing him made her ill all over at all the emotions she had spent over him. All of the kisses and touches and whispers of love and passion they shared now rang hollow and empty. She felt as if he had used her for sex and that he was only biding his time with her until someone else came whoring into his life.

"Brook, please, just stay and talk to me. You can't drive all the way back to Phoenix hurt. Just please let me talk. I do love you, Brooklyn and now I realized that I'm in love with you. Just please, stay" he pleaded with her as he let the tears fall down his face. Brooklyn sat there feeling her own tears welling back up and falling down.

Castiel reached over holding her hand within his offering some form of comfort for her. Brooklyn leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed and the tear falling unabated. Maybe she should have stayed in Phoenix. No, she should never have let her heart open back up because now she was paying dearly for such an action.

Slowly she opened her eyes and turned her head as she looked at Dean. She started crying again as she spoke:

"Maybe we should not be together anymore, Dean. I mean I gave you so many chances and I had finally given you my trust back after the whole Lazarus debacle. I was a fool to open up again. I'm sorry, Dean. I'm in love with you and always will be but I can't take it anymore. This was the last straw."

Dean stood there nodding as he knew it was over between them. He had let the best thing in his miserable life slip through his fingers. He leaned in to her truck window reaching his hand out to touch her face one more time. Brooklyn fought the urge to hold his hand in her own and instead let her tears do the talking for her. He had broken her and now he couldn't fix her. Dean leaned in closer pressing his lips to hers in one last kiss. Gently, he pulled away with tears in his sharp green eyes.

"Goodbye, Brooklyn. Goodbye, my angel."

She started her truck and slowly drove away with her angel. He watched as the taillights of the Avalanche disappeared into the night and from his life.

Brooklyn was still crying as she drove out of Denver. She had to go home. Castiel sat there looking at her as she drove with the tears still falling. Dean had truly broken her heart and now the angel was determined to help her pick up the pieces of that broken heart.

"Brook, you should stop for the night. Look, there are some places ahead. Please stop for the night. You're tired and angry." the seraph gently pleaded with her.

Brooklyn nodded in silence as she pulled into the nicest hotel in the group, the Holiday Inn Express. Castiel grabbed her bag for her as together they headed inside for the night. The room was warm and welcoming for her as she collapsed upon the bed draping her forearm over her eyes not wanting her angel to see the tears. Castiel sat beside her and gently pulled her arm back as he lifted her up and held her tight against his body. Brooklyn snaked her arms around his waist as he ran his fingers through her auburn hair comforting her as she once again started sobbing.

"It's ok, Brook. I'm here for you" Castiel whispered as he continued comforting his charge. As he sat there gently rocking her and comforting her, it finally dawned on him: He was in love with her. Love was the emotion that coursed through his veins when he thought of her and saw her. When she smiled at him and when they were in Santa Fe when they had shared those stolen moments. The energy they shared was love. He was finally able to put a name to the feelings he had for his charge. But it still broke his heart the manner to which she had wound up here. She was wounded by the one she had wanted to be with. Castiel had wanted to jump out and smite Dean or something close to it for what he did. He did not pull him from Hell just to have him fall back to his dirty tricks again. And especially when it involved someone like Brooklyn. She didn't deserve what he did to her. Granted she did share some serious kisses with him but it had not gone beyond that.

"Cas, will I ever find anyone who will love me unconditionally?" she whispered. Cas held her tighter to him when she asked him that. He hoped that he would be the one that would love her unconditionally someday and perhaps she would feel the same way. Seeing as she needed some serious relaxing, Castiel gently tilted her head up to meet his blue eyes.

"You should take a shower or bath and try to feel a little better" he suggested. She nodded absently as she got up and started stripping her clothing off in front of him. Quickly, she realized Castiel was in the room and got embarrassed before hustling in the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Leaning against the door, Brooklyn sank to the cold tile floor. She sat there naked and shivering all over as her body was racked with soft sobbing.

"Brook? Are you alright?" Castiel asked on the other side of the door. Quickly, she stood up and answered back "I'm ok, Cas. I was just getting ready to get in the shower right now" she said in an attempt to hide her sobs.

She hurriedly turned on the shower as hot as she would tolerate it and got in. She let the hot water run over and around her as she tried to block out all images of Dean and anything associated with him. She put her hands against the wall bracing herself as she stood in the shower not wanting to move. It felt strange not having anyone there with her. She had expected to have Dean behind her running his hands over her wet body and loving every moment of it. But no, she was alone. Again.

Brooklyn hung her head with sadness in her heart. Grief stricken, she turned off the water and dried her body off. Again it was strange not having anyone to dry her body away or not feeling soft tender lips upon her skin after it was dried. She fought back tears as she found clean sleep clothes on the sink for her. She felt touched at the gesture. She had momentarily forgotten about the dark haired and blue eyed angel in the next room. A small smiled tried to creep up on the corners of her mouth as she touched the faded ASU shirt.

Castiel had shed the tan jacked and dark blue suit coat beneath and was sitting shoeless on the bed. He was in deep thought or prayer as she stepped out of the bathroom. The angel opened his eyes as steam rolled across his skin. She looked better after her shower. He silently noted how her hair clung to her face when it was wet and how her sleep shirt and shorts clung to her small frame. Brooklyn averted her eyes from his as she put her dirty clothes in her hamper bag.

Brooklyn sat on the king sized bed next to her angel. She mindlessly turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels. She wasn't really paying attention to what was on as much as she was zoned out from the heartbreak she was enduring. She took a deep breath as she felt tired. She was shocked as with all the emotions and sensations that she had experienced in one night and in one rush. Castiel could see that she was getting tired and moved across and off the bed. He turned off the TV which plunged the room into an inky blackness with only the lights from the parking lot streaming through the gaps in the curtains.

The angel pulled back the covers for her then gently picked her up and put her back down. He pulled up the bedding over her and kissed her forehead before sitting in the chair. He could sleep in the chair and feel rested when he woke up. As he started to close his eyes, a small voice filled his ears.

"Cas? Cas, are you still here?" Brooklyn had asked in the dark. She heard the rustle of clothing and upholstery as he got up and seated himself next to her form.

"I'm still here, Brook. I won't leave you. Not now and not ever" he promised her. Brooklyn smiled in the dark at knowing at least he was there for her.

"I don't wanna sleep alone tonight, Cas" she said softly. Castiel knew what she was asking and he would be more than happy to do it. The angel undid the blue tie he wore along with the white shirt and slacks. He stood in his boxers as he slid in next to her hoping it didn't weird her out. To his surprise and relief, she moved her small form back against his larger one hungering for warmth.

The angel wrapped his arms around her to keep her close to him. He kissed her on the forehead and pressing his forehead to hers. His angelic presence was calming to Brooklyn as he felt her fall asleep in his arms.

_You really should kick Dean's ass for that little stunt he pulled, Cas. I would have if I was in control but he's hurting enough as it is. Besides, you have Brooklyn and you finally realized that you are in love with her. Just go slow and be there for her and help her pick up the pieces._

"I know, Jason. Besides, she stole my heart the first day we met. She just doesn't know it yet" Castiel answered back as he fell asleep with his charge in his arms.

**Next chap up soon!! Thanks again to everyone for reading and supporting this little story!**


	14. I'll Always Be Here For You

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but merely borrowing them so please don't sue me…I do own the OC's that appear however…Again a shout out to everyone in the fan fiction universe who has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!!!

_Brooklyn continues to deal with her emotional fallout from Dean's actions…_

Brooklyn thought she would never see the day when she would be this happy to be home. At least not since Nate had been alive. She had called Brady upon leaving Denver only telling him part of the story as when she began telling him about what happened she felt herself start to choke up as her eyes brimmed with tears.

_"Brook, what happened? A week ago you were thrilled to be out on the road with Dean and Sam and now you can't wait to get home? Sun Devil, what happened? You can tell me."_

_She tried to keep a steady voice when she responded but Brady could hear the tremble in her voice as she spoke softly "It was bad, Brady, I went there to tell Dean I was in love with him and ready to give him everything I had to offer and I found him with another woman! What was worse was he tried to make me think he was in love with me! How could he say that after what he did! I feel so tainted and dirty…"_

_Brady listened as she broke down over the phone sobbing uncontrollably. He ran his hand over his face feeling helpless as his best friend was breaking down. Damn Dean Winchester for what he did! If Brady ever saw the bastard it would be too soon and Dean wouldn't want to be anywhere near him for Brady would give him a piece of his mind to say the least… _

_"Brook, you're not dirty or tainted and don't ever think that about yourself. Listen; when you come home you won't be alone. I'll be here waiting and Markus will too okay?"_

_She sniffled a little and wiped her eyes as she told Brady she would be home soon. _

Her throat would tighten up as her eyes welled at recalling the devastating scene that played over and over in her mind as she had driven back to Phoenix. Her eyes witness to the two naked bodies intertwined in the throes of heated passion. Her ears hearing every moan groan and whisper between them. Brooklyn realized what really hurt was that it was the exact manner Dean had when they made love all those times. As the realization cut through her heart like a knife, Brooklyn began sobbing softly as she struggled to maintain herself.

Castiel had remained by her side the entire way home never taking those sharp clear blue eyes off her even though she remained focused on driving. But she would look out of the corner of her eye and see the angel's gaze remain fixed on her. She could feel those blue orbs burn into her soul even though she didn't meet his gaze. The angel knew she was hurting and badly. He wanted to just take her in his arms and kiss away everything that Dean did to hurt her. But he remained still knowing now was not the time. So he vowed to remain by her side helping her through her heartbreak and grief waiting patiently for the day he could tell her he was in love with her and always had been.

As they continued westward, Brooklyn saw the rest stop and pulled off the interstate. She eased her truck into the empty lot killing the engine. She sat there for a moment as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Castiel's brow wrinkled in confusion at the gesture. As she grabbed the door handle, she turned to face him for the first time since Denver.

"I need to take a break, you coming?" she asked him. Castiel slowly nodded his head and exited the vehicle. He hurried around the front to meet up with her not wanting to leave her alone. She waited for him and together they headed up the walkway to the overlook behind the bathrooms. The view was breathtaking as the desert offered up everything it had. The mountains standing like silent guards protecting the valley below. The plant life deadly but beautiful as off in the distance a coyote was heard. It temporarily took Brooklyn's mind off of the last 24 hours as she took in the beauty and serenity of the desert.

When she had enough of the Wild Kingdom, Brooklyn turned toward the closest bench. She sat upon the table and placed her feet on the seat as she folded her arms and rested them and her head a top her knees. Her dull grey eyes followed the angel as he took the seat beside her. He sat in his usual stance of hands intertwined and chin rested a top of them. They sat there in silence as the angel was unsure of what to say.

"Am I a bad person, Cas? Do I have the words please screw me over tattooed somewhere on my body? Am I some higher power's personal running joke?!" She asked with a slight hint of anger laced in her voice.

"No, Brook, you're not a bad person. In fact you are far from it. I know there is nothing I can say or do to take away your pain. But I can help you overcome it if you'll let me" he said in a soft voice as she turned to face him.

"How, Cas?" she asked feeling hopeless.

"You'll have to trust me, Brook. Do you trust me?" His blue depths reaching deep within her once searching for the answer as he found it in her grey ones as the dull eyes began to lighten up.

"You're one of the few people I'd trust with my very life and soul, Cas." She said with certainty. Her words touched the angel's heart as he sat there just looking into her eyes. Brooklyn felt her pain ebb away as she remained locked in his gaze. It was almost as if he was trying to erase her pain or at least block it temporarily. She quickly darted her eyes away as she faced back towards the desert.

"We should get moving" she muttered as she rose and stood. Her hand automatically extended to Castiel as he stood. He wasn't sure if he should take the offered hand but Brooklyn snagged his hand in hers as they strolled back to the truck. Castiel didn't sense any tension or pain in her as she held his hand.

Several hours later the black Avalanche pulled into the driveway as the sun began lowering behind the mountains. Brooklyn sat there with her head hanging down. She wasn't sure if was ready to face the barrage of questions that Brady and Markus surely had for her. She didn't know if she would be able to handle it without losing control. She took a few deep breaths as the front door opened. Castiel looked up to see Markus and Brady approaching them. Brooklyn sat there in silence unable to meet anyone's eyes as Markus opened the driver side door.

The elder hunter was greeted with his daughter sitting with her head low and a steady stream of tears rolling down her delicate face. Her bright grey eyes replaced with dull imposters as he could feel her sorrow as if it were his own. He raised her face to his as he saw her face was red and blotchy from countless crying episodes no doubt. Brooklyn fought to maintain control but felt it slip away when her lip began trembling and then her chest and throat tighten up as she began sobbing again. She quickly covered her face with her hand not wanting anyone to see her in this sad state.

"Brooklyn, I'm so sorry, sweetie" Markus said as he wrapped his arms around her as she finally gave up and unleashed the flood of tears and sobbing. He helped her out and walked her up to the house. Brady was on the other side with Castiel trying to find out what exactly happened.

"Cas, what happened!? I've never seen her like this." The seraph turned to his friend as he was unsure of what to say. He knew Brady was angry and full of rage over what Dean did. He didn't want Brady to become any more volatile than what he already was.

"Brady, perhaps now is not the time to discuss this. We need to focus on helping Brook get over this. She will need all the support she can garner from us." The angel spoke in a firm but authoritative tone that told Brady not to prod any further. The younger hunter nodded as he stepped back letting the angel get out.

With Brooklyn's stuff in hand, the duo headed inside as Markus and Brooklyn were already.

Brooklyn was leaning into Markus as she wept. When she felt she couldn't cry anymore a mere thought of Dean would hash open a new wound in her heart and soul. Markus sat there holding her and doing his best to comfort her. He worried she would go through the same emotional rollercoaster as when Nate died. He prayed that it wouldn't happen.

Brady stopped Castiel on the landing shutting the door behind them. He placed a hand on the angels shoulder as he spoke "Cas, please help her. I don't know how or why but I feel that you can help her move on from this. She really deserves happiness and a real shot at love. Make it happen. Make her happy again."

The angel didn't know what to say to Brady. He knew the younger man was speaking from within and that he saw something in Castiel that could pull Brooklyn back from the pain and suffering.

_Get moving, Cas. She needs you and your love. _Jason said quietly as he headed towards the living room.

"Castiel, please come in" Markus said as the angel approached him and Brooklyn. As he got closer, Brooklyn lifted her head and upper body up from the couch as the seraph sat beside her. Brooklyn scooted in closer to him wanting to feel his comforting presence and warmth. She just needed him right now. He was her lifeline through this and Castiel knew it.

_I promise you, Brook, I will be there for you. I love you too much not to let you fall. _Castiel made the silent vow as he felt her arms reaching around his waist gripping him tight. Castiel responded by holding her close as his arms held her protectively. Brady came in seeing them together. Ever since he had met the angel he knew that Castiel would be nothing but honest, faithful and give her pure and true love. He had seen it in a vision though he kept it to himself not wanting to upset Brooklyn anymore than what she was.

Castiel looked over to Brady seeing him grinning at the angel. He knew Brady was a good person and that Brooklyn couldn't have picked a better best friend than Braden Wellington. Brady approached them sitting down on the chair opposite Markus.

"Will you be alright, Brook?" Markus asked with that faint hint of a British accent. He knew Brooklyn could hold her own but he was still concerned for her as a father. Brooklyn looked at the man and slowly nodded her head as she wiped her nose and tears away.

"I know that I haven't been around as much as I want to, but I know this: You have people around you that care for you very much" she knew he was talking about Castiel and Brady. She leaned back into her angel just wanting him to hold her. She turned to her best friend.

"Brady, I'll be okay. I just need time to heal. I think I'll go take a shower" she said as she forced herself to break free from the angel's gentle hold and head to grab her bags and then to her bedroom. The men watched her as she slowly walked down the hall with her head hanging. It was killing Castiel that she was hurting like this. It only made him more determined to help her.

Brooklyn pulled her clothes out of her bag placing them on the bed. As she neared the bottom, she pulled out a familiar looking shirt. She realized it was Dean's favorite black shirt. She must have taken it on accident in Wichita. She found herself holding the fabric to her face as she breathed in the scent of him. It was scent she had grown to love as it brought back all the memories of them. She fingered the fabric feeling the worn fibers beneath her skin. She sat on the bed looking at the black shirt as dark spots began to appear. Those spots were her tears.

"Why did you have to do it Dean? I was ready to give you the world" she told the black piece of clothing as she swallowed back sobs. She pressed the shirt to her face as she started sobbing into it. The unbearable pain of losing him hit her as she continued crying into the shirt as the fabric muffled her sobs of sorrow and anguish. She lay on her bed curling up and gripping the shirt tight.

"Sun Devil?" Brady stood in her doorway seeing Brooklyn crying into Dean's shirt. He really did have a hold on his friend. A part of him wanted to burn the ugly reminder of the fucker but Brooklyn had to cope in her own way and if this helped her in some strange way so be it. He came in and sat with her lifting Brooklyn into his arms.

"It hurts so much, Brady. Why does being in love hurt so damn bad? First Nate died and now Dean broke my heart. I feel like someone punched me hard and then ripped my heart right out of my chest" she uttered as he pulled back the shirt from her face.

"I know it hurts, Brook. And it'll hurt for a while but you'll get better. I mean before this didn't Dean at least prove that you can find love again? You will find someone, Sun Devil. I know it."

His words of encouragement helped a little as she sniffled and wiped her eyes. She slowly rose and stood grabbed her sleep clothes and change of underwear. Brady smiled at her as she forced a weak smile and made it to the bathroom. After she left, Brady retrieved Dean's shirt and decided to clean it for her as he headed back out to the living room.

Brooklyn breathed in the steam and heat as the hot water washed away the dirt of being on the road. She also felt as if she was washing away any remnants of Dean and them as she stood there beneath the water. She took a deep breath as she finally turned the water off and sighed as she pulled back the curtain and stepped out.

After changing she headed to the living room. The men still sat where she had left them as they all looked up at her. She forced a short half smile as she seated her small frame on the couch. She leaned back pressing her lips together as contemplating what to do next. Her body gave her an idea as she yawned wide and long. After everything that had happened to her she was tired and needed rest. She didn't want to be alone. She hated being alone as after Nate died a feeling of cold and emptiness had filled her heart and remained firmly in place until she had met Dean. But now that old feeling was creeping back in encasing itself around her heart. She turned to her angel pleading with him to stay. She couldn't spend another night alone.

"Cas…" she said quietly that only he could hear. The angel could see she needed him and he loved it when he was wanted by her. Markus stood up and walked to his daughter hugging her tight as he kissed her cheek and said these words: "Goodnight, my daughter. I'll be here if you need me."

He smiled at her and went off to his room. Brady took the hint and followed Markus. He hugged her tight like a brother would his sister.

"Just know, Sun Devil, you have me and you always will." He kissed her on the forehead and headed off to his home away from home down the hall. That left Brooklyn and Castiel alone. He could see her eyelids getting heavy as she fought off the advances of sleep. Castiel gently picked her up and carried her to her room. As he entered he saw the bed turned down with a pair of sleep pants and shirt for the angel.

_Brady…_He thought as he lowered the now sleeping woman on one side of the bed. Castiel changed out of the holy tax accountant get up and into the pants and shirt. He had to admit to himself these were very comfortable. He would have to thank Brady later. As he started to crawl into bed, he heard a vibrating sound. Listening closer he realized it was Brooklyn's cell phone. Locating it on her stand, he looked at the number but instead saw a name. Dean. The angel replaced it back on the stand as he lowered his body beneath the covers.

As he got situated, he could feel small movements and muffled sounds. It was Brooklyn and she was sobbing in her sleep. Thinking fast, Castiel wrapped his arms around her shaking form and almost immediately she stopped. He could feel her relaxing in his hold as he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Brook" he whispered in her ear.

"Cas…You" she muttered in her sleep in a tone that made him take notice. It was tender and gentle the way she said it. Not wanting to read too far into it, he snuggled down against her in a protective stance.

Gabriel watched the two. He knew she hurt greatly with what happened with the Winchester man but in time she would realize that this angel would be the one.

**Next update soon!!! Thanks everyone for reading. And on a side note: Never listen to Footprints in the Sand by Leona Lewis or any other similar song when writing sad chapters. **


	15. A Nightmare and Weapons Tranining

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but I am merely borrowing them so pretty please don't sue me…I do own the OCs that appear however. I wish to thank all of the readers out there who have been supportive and positive by reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts!! I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU ARE THE BEST!!!!

_Brooklyn continues to deal with her heartache as she is gripped with nightmares but at the same time feels herself getting much closer to a certain angel…_

Several weeks had passed since that night in Denver and for Brooklyn it felt more like months or years than days. The days had dragged on for her turning to nights which were just as bad if not worse for her as sleep had now become the elusive prey she sought. The nightmares were as merciless as they were real to her as she was tormented with the images of Dean and the bimbo which then would turn into other graphic images she wished to forget.

_One nightmare was of Sam turning to his dark side and descending to Hell becoming the Dark One. She had found herself standing with the angels as he and the demons faced them. What happened next was a display of pure unbridled carnage and bloodshed as the two sides collided. Body parts lay strewn upon the land as the brown earth turned red with the blood of angel and demon being spilled. The sky turned red as the armies of Heaven and Hell showed no mercy to their foes as shown with the countless bodies that soon were scattered alongside the various limbs and other body parts. The cries of fallen and dying echoed clearly in her ears as the battle raged on around her. As the battle had narrowed down to just Brooklyn, Sam, Castiel and Lilith the ground roared and shook separating the remaining four fighters as the earth angrily split and cracked beneath them. She found herself separated from Castiel as the ledge he was now on shot up before her. Samael had managed to leap onto the same piece of rock Brooklyn was on. She edged back as he closed the distance between them. She continued backing away unaware of the edge being only several more steps back._

_"Brook!" she had heard her angel cry out as she stumbled and fell backwards. Brooklyn had no time to scream as she quickly found herself in the Pit. She didn't have to see Hell to know it was Hell. She was restrained by the barbed wire links that crisscrossed the Pit keeping her from moving. The sharp barbs piercing her skin as her blood spilled freely from the wounds. As she felt her blood running down her body, she screamed in pain and fear as she was alone or so she thought. _

_"I can away the pain and fear. All you have to do is give in to me…." Sam rather Samael's voice rang in her ears as she threw her head back feeling the barbs dig deeper in her flesh. Samael loved seeing her in the agony that swept over her. _

_"Give in to me and I'll release you from the suffering…Just say it…"  
"Yes! Make it stop!" _

_Samael grinned as his hand reached out to her face which was now covered with her blood and tears leaving streaks where his fingers touched her skin. "Don't be afraid" he said as he leaned in pressing his mouth to hers allowing the evil to fill her very being...The coldness swept through her robbing her of every trace of warmth until only the darkness remained… _

After that particular nightmare she woke up to her own screams piercing the night. Castiel immediately shot up restraining her in his arms pressing her tight until she calmed down her eyes registering where she was. Castiel gently rocked her stroking her hair whispering in her ear soothing and comforting words. The angel could breathe easier once he felt her relax in his arms and her arms reaching around his waist holding him tight. The angel could feel the fear and anxiety that lingered in her soul.

Brooklyn pushed back gently so she could look up into those gorgeous blue eyes. The lighting from outside gave enough light for her to see those blue orbs looking down at her. As hurt as she was from Dean's betrayal, she had started to feel her heart telling her it was time to think about moving on. It was too soon she had told herself countless times. The wounds were still fresh and were not completely healed. She wasn't ready to commit to anyone and she wasn't sure if she could. For what time they were together, Dean had set a pretty high bar for any other man to come into her life. Before her heartbreak, she had experienced Dean's hidden gentle side that not even Sam knew existed. Before she allowed herself to bring up those memories, Brooklyn quickly shook the thoughts from her mind as she felt her chest and throat begin to tighten.

Castiel moved his hands until they were holding her face gently in his hand. He felt her lean into his gently hold and closing her eyes. The angel could feel her letting him into her heart as she covered his hands with her smaller ones. Her hands were soft and warm as they remained over his larger and cooler ones. Brooklyn sat there not wanting to move as his touch was comforting to her. It felt as if it was something that was missing from her soul. A void that lingered in her heart waiting to be filled.

"You should try to get some sleep, Brook" Castiel whispered. Brooklyn opened her eyes up and sighed. She knew he was right and if she was to be focused when she started training again. Castiel felt her pull back from his hands as she lowered herself back against the mattress attempting to find a comfortable position yet failing to do so as she found herself twisting and turning nonstop. Castiel decided to intervene by touching her forehead with two of his fingers sending her into a deep dreamless sleep. The angel lowered himself beside her pulling the blankets up and over them. The seraph draped an arm across her in a protective manner as he kissed her forehead before finally settling in himself.

The next morning Brooklyn found herself rising early and heading outside and around the back towards the small building behind the house. The steel sided building served as her training area as it contained various practice dummies on the mat and the walls held weapons of many shapes and sizes. Sliding the steel door open and allowing the light to flood the building, Brooklyn stood in the doorway staring in. She had to do this. She couldn't mope around the house or lay on the couch all damn day. She had a job to get back to. The city of Phoenix was waiting for her to come back even though the city didn't know it yet.

Taking a deep breath, she walked in heading straight to the Bose player on the shelf. Turning it on she began selecting her playlist. She was picky on what she listened to when training as the music helped her get motivated and she focused better and she knew that she needed something to focus on that didn't bring up memories of Dean. When she finally had the perfect group of tracks selected, she started up the player and proceeded to stretch out thoroughly then warming up with a small bout of cardio intervals.

Heart pounding and sweat breaking out on her skin, Brooklyn was ready to train. Grabbing the set of throwing knives, she began taking aim and launching the small blades at the worn wooden bulls eye hitting the center of the target with deadly precision. She smirked as her aim was still dead on so to speak. She needed a challenge so she went for the Bo staff. The crafted fighting stick fell comfortably in her hands as she started her routine of defensive and offensive maneuvers. The sounds of Metallica pounding in the back ground as she moved faster and harder almost taking out Castiel as he stood on the edge of the mat watching her.

_When he woke up to find her gone, the angel quickly searched for her until he peered out the window seeing the back building was open. He smiled slightly as he took it as a sign that Brooklyn was beginning to come around slowly. _

_"Ah, Brooklyn's out back I see" Markus noted as he came up to the angel. "Perhaps you should go out and volunteer to be her sparring partner. Besides, you could learn a few new moves and enhance your own capabilities. Brady has some spare shorts and shirts in his room."_

_Castiel looked over at Markus as he put a hand on his shoulder and went to help himself to the coffee that was brewing. Castiel stood there for a moment then headed off to change. Markus smiled to himself as he drank his coffee. _

Now back to the present, Brooklyn damn near jumped out of her skin when she realized to her horror she almost hit her angel. She let the staff drop from her hands as she bent over grabbing her knees.

"Damn it, Cas, I almost whacked you. Next time please say something or holler when you enter" she warned gently as she raised her upper body upright facing him. Castiel felt himself turn a shade of red at her stern words. Brooklyn crossed her arms and tilted her head to one side eyeing the angel pretending to be mad at him. The angel lowered his head then looked back up at her like a child that got caught playing ball in the house after being told not to. Brooklyn noted the angel was in some of Brady's clothes. A smiled crept along half of her mouth as turned to grab the other staff off the wall and tossed it to Castiel. Backing onto the mat, Brooklyn crooked her finger at him as she picked up her staff taking a neutral stance.

Castiel slowly approached the waiting hunter with staff in his hands. Brooklyn struck first hurling the staff towards the angel with lightning speed. Castiel reacted by holding the Bo diagonally in front of him blocking her attack. She continued striking at the angel with various hits and jabs only to find herself blocked every time. She wanted a challenge and she got it in the angel. They continued their warrior's dance exchanging hits and swings blocking one another at every move. Brooklyn decided to up the ante seeing as Castiel was a fast learner. Letting him take the next swing, she blocked it then dropped delivering a sweep with the staff.

Castiel sensed the move and leapt up as she swung the weapon in one rapid sweeping motion. She stood back up amazed that he had been able to avoid the move.

"What the Hell, Cas!? Did Heaven get their hands on Bruce Lee or something? You blocked and avoided every single move I made. How!?" Brooklyn asked as she stood there leaning on the staff. Not even Brady was able to escape at least several of her attacks and he had the bruises to prove it. Castiel allowed himself to smile at her feeling rather pleased with himself but he also knew Jason had a hand in it too.

"No, Brook. Angels have a greater learning capacity than humans. We can adapt and anticipate an attack faster and react accordingly."

"You cheated, Cas. You used your powers. No fair!" She pretended to pout. Castiel took a couple of steps towards her as Brooklyn attacked. Castiel was caught off guard but not enough for the hunter to get the upper hand. It seemed Castiel had a few tricks of his own as he turned bringing up the bottom of the staff beneath Brooklyn's staff slamming it into the middle of the weapon. Brooklyn felt the hard vibration of the wooden staffs slamming together causing her lose her grip on the staff as it landed on the floor with loud thump.

Weaponless, she called upon her other abilities as she flipped her body backwards feet over hands as she landed by the blades. Seizing the Katana, she held it with the expertise of a martial arts master ready to do battle. She came at the angel swinging the blade forward as Castiel raised the staff blocking the attack. Brooklyn grunted as she spun around finding Castiel not holding the staff but a second Katana. The angel smiled at her in a way that sent shivers down her spine.

They charged at one another as their blades clashed in fury sparks and metal crashing upon metal. Brooklyn leapt up attacking from above only to be met by Castiel's response of the blade tearing a piece of her shirt off. She raised an eyebrow at him then looked at the torn fabric then back at him with a glint in her eyes that Castiel couldn't determine what it was. She came at him again this time with the blade raised as she charged dead on. Castiel ducked as his blade sliced off another part of the shirt leaving one sleeve hanging by a small piece of fabric. He could see the black strap of the sports bra beneath.

This time the angel struck as Brooklyn met him halfway as he attempted an upward slash. Brooklyn turned as her sword clashed with his. Castiel could see the definition of her toned upper body and arms as she put her strength into keeping him from moving his weapon but the angel had the advantage. Feeling her grip start to slip, Castiel pushed upward thrusting her blade up as his took another swipe at her clothing this time tearing apart the shorts she wore. Brooklyn looked down with wide eyes as she saw the black nylon Nike shorts laying in two pieces on the mat. Okay now the angel did it! Dropping the blade, Brooklyn ducked and darted towards the west wall grabbing the Sais and handling them with ease. Castiel knew he was in for it was she gripped the tri blades ready to battle again.

They circled one another daring the other to make the first move. Brooklyn moved first as Castiel swung the agile weapon only to have her stop him in mid strike with the Sais. He pushed downward at her as they remained locked together. They continued this little move until Brooklyn pushed up and rolled on the mat getting out of the angel's line of fire. She landed on her knees searching the building. He was using those damn angel powers again!

She sensed the angel behind as she rolled and turned before the blade could reach her. Thrusting her body up and forward, Brooklyn was on her feet ready once again. The angel had removed his shirt revealing the taut upper body and abs. She found herself caught up in the angel's body shaking her head and snapping it to see the barefoot seraph standing before with no weapons. He laid his hand palm up moving his fingers in an upward motion. Brooklyn dropped the Sais as she moved towards him anticipating any move he could make. The sweat running down both their bodies at this point as the sun poured in through the windows. Her tattered shirt hung off one shoulder as the rest was in shreds.

Castiel launched a fist at her to which she blocked with a sweeping block of her arm. A sharp jolt of pain shot through her arm as his fist landed on her arm. She merely shook it off as he delivered a roundhouse kick to which she ducked and rolled. She remained in a crouching position as Castiel looked back at her. His sharp blue eyes full of determination and excitement as her own eyes were reflecting the same sensations. The whole training session began to take a bit more sensual tone as the pair squared off but this time Brooklyn leapt and charged at the waiting angel who grabbed her shirt tearing the rest of the fabric away leaving her with only the black boys shorts and sports bra.

It was then he was in awe of her form. She stood there sweaty, hot, barefoot and only in her underwear. He couldn't take his blue orbs off her toned body taking in every curve and muscle that lay beneath the surface. He found himself feeling desire for her as she stood there. As she stood there, Brooklyn wasn't worried about the angel seeing her as she was. In fact, a small part of her was hoping he would.

With one more move up her sleeve, Brooklyn jumped up to the bar that was in the middle of the room. With the grace of a gymnast, Brooklyn eased herself up and over the bar several times before letting go in mid swing and coming at Castiel with one foot out ready to deliver a blow to the solar plexus. Seeing what she was doing, the angel waited until she was within inches of him the moved to the side grabbing her with lightning speed as they collapsed on the mat. Brooklyn found herself lying directly on top of the angel. Both were panting hard from the intense training they went through as their sweat soaked bodies touched one another. Castiel reached out stroking her face not caring that it was flushed and sweaty. He actually found it rather arousing to see her in this state.

Brooklyn looked deep into those sapphire blue depths feeling herself being pulled into their hypnotic spell.

"Cas, what are we doing?" She whispered feeling her lips inching closer to his.

"I don't know, Brook…" He answered as he brought his head closer to hers.

Their lips pressed together as they shared a passionate kiss. Brooklyn knew that it was only weeks since the incident but her heart blocked it out as they held onto one another rolling around on the hard mat. But the pair didn't care as things continued to get hot between them.

"You just wanted to see me in my underwear" She accused the angel as a sly grin crossed the angel's face.

"Maybe, maybe not and besides I don't hear you complaining about being half naked beneath me" He responded before lowering his head again pressing his lips to hers. The angel was right, she wasn't complaining. In fact, it was the exact opposite. She loved having the angel's bare skin and lips pressed against her as they remained locked in one another's arms.

Brooklyn ran her hands up and down the angel's bare upper body before settling them around his waist. She wanted to get closer to him but felt herself stop. The time wasn't right for them.

Castiel gently pulled back gazing down at her flush face and swollen red lips. He wanted to take things further with her and he could feel she wanted the same thing yet they were both hesitant to take that next step.

"As much as I want to rip the rest of your clothes off Cas, I think we can safely agree that this wouldn't be the best place for it" she said softly reaching out to touch the angel's cheek. Castiel nodded in agreement as he pulled himself up and off Brooklyn and extended a hand to help her up.

As she stood in what little clothing she had left, Castiel grabbed the grey shirt that was on the mat and put it on Brooklyn smiling at her as she smiled back at him. Castiel wrapped an arm around her waist as together they left the training room.

**Ok everyone next chap up soon!!!!! Thanks again for reading and supporting this story! **


	16. An Angel's Healing Touch

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear however. Again I wish to thank all of the readers out there who have been supportive and positive by reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!

_Brooklyn falls ill and a certain angel steps in to care for her..._

"Brook, you should really get that cough checked out, you have had if for almost a week now" Castiel's voice was laced with concern as Brooklyn suffered another coughing fit. The fit so bad that she found herself bent over bracing her hands against her knees. She remained in the position taking several breaths before standing back up facing the sapphire blue eyes. The angel's brow was crinkled in worry as his blue orbs locked into her grey ones.

Brooklyn dismissed the idea waving her hand at the angel. She reached in her bag grabbing out the Dayquil she brought along. She unscrewed the cap and took a swig. She made a bitter face as she replaced the cap and placed it back in her bag.

"I'm fine, Cas. Really. It's just a cold" She said as they headed up the well worn trail towards the cabin. They were in the Great Smoky Mountains tracking down a killer. Something was killing hikers along the Appalachian Trail. The victims would be found on the trail with puncture wounds on their neck and shoulders. But the wounds did not point towards a vampire as the wound was composed of 4 marks and not two. And the ME discovered the wounds on both sides of the throats of all victims. Brooklyn suspected there was two of whatever it was killing the hikers.

The pair continued up the trail with the sun directly overhead streaming through the trees. The cabin was well known by all hunters as it was considered a safe house. The building was surrounded with protective talismans and protection spells keeping all evil at bay. A strange wheezing sound made Castiel stop gently stopping Brooklyn in the process. He listened following the sound of the wheezing sound realizing where it was coming from. It was coming from Brooklyn. With each breath she took a horrid wheezing sound would also rise from her lungs. Castiel was now very concerned as Brooklyn was looking a bit red in the face. Gently he placed a hand upon her forehead feeling the heat radiating off her face.

"Brooklyn, we should go. You are not well." Brooklyn shook her head as she turned to her angel.

"If we don't stop this thing more people will die. I don't want that on my conscious."

The angel found himself relenting to her as he turned completely to face her and held her hands in his. He was worried that she would get worse the longer they stayed out here as it was fall and there was damp chill in the air already.

"I can have one of my brothers take care of this, we are leaving and that is final, Brooklyn." Brooklyn attempted to argue but found her body being racked with another coughing fit. She felt her chest tighten with each cough. Castiel held her steady as she struggled to fight against the merciless series of coughs and wheezing. Her condition was deteriorating and fast. Castiel lifted her in his arms and whisked them back to the hotel room they were staying at. By the time they arrived, Brooklyn was finally getting through the last throes of the coughing fit. The angel placed her on the bed and pulled her bag off. He then pulled her boots off and laid her down as the wheezing sound rattled her lungs and her breathing remained deep and steady. Castiel was grateful for that much for what time he spent with Dean and Sam he saw that shallow breathing was a bad sign.

He sat down beside her stroking her face and hair contemplating what to do next. He turned looking at the bathroom and got an idea. He quickly took off the boots he wore then began peeling off Brooklyn's sweat soaked clothing throwing them in a heap on the floor. He lifted her naked form and carried her into the bathroom and lowered her in the tub. He quickly turned the water on adjusting it before he was satisfied with the temperature. As the tub filled, he grabbed a washcloth, soaked it and then began running the wet cloth over her body.

Brooklyn responded to the bath by moaning softly almost as if she was enjoying it. The water felt soothing over her feverish body not to mention the hands that were running over her bare skin in a gentle manner trying to make her feel better in any way possible. She tilted her head to look up at Castiel and forced a weak smile across her lips. She wanted to stay like this feeling the angel's touch for the contact of his skin was relaxing to her. The angel smiled back at her as he continued running the wet cloth over her skin. He continued this soothing treatment until he felt the water get cold.

As the water drained, Castiel draped a towel over her and carried back out to the bed where he ran the towel across her wet skin trying to take the chill off her. Brooklyn began shivering as she remained within the grip of fever. Castiel hurried to get her dry as he got every last drop of water. He wrapped her hair in the towel and gently placed her hand on it to keep it up as he fetched some dry warm clothes for her.

As he carefully dressed her he looked up at her as she sat there looking back at him. "I know you don't feel well, Brook. But I'm here and I'm going to take the best care of you I can and get you better" he said kissing her forehead. She smiled weakly at him as he slid her fleece pants up and over her hips. Next he took the towel and thoroughly dried her hair off before slipping the shirt over her head as she slid her arms in the sleeves.

He grabbed her brush and brushed her damp hair out being careful as to not pull her head. Satisfied with his brush job, Castiel pulled back the covers and placed her beneath them and pulling them up to her chin.

"I'm cold, Cas." She said in a quiet tone as he felt her shivering beneath the blankets. Seeing the heater, he walked over and turned it on making the room as warm as she needed it. Then he heard Brooklyn fight off another coughing fit. He hurried over helping her sit as she fought to clear her airway. Brooklyn searched for Kleenex as she felt this fit producing results. Castiel grabbed the room's box as Brooklyn ripped several out and covered her mouth. She held the tissues there for the rest of the fit until it released her from its iron grip. She closed up the soiled tissues that dumped them in the trash.

"That hurt" she muttered as she grabbed her chest and once again breathed with the wet wheezing sound that had accompanied it.

"I know it hurts, Brook. Just let me take care of you and tend to your every need" Castiel whispered as he held her in his sweet embrace. For a brief moment Brooklyn forgot she was ill as she leaned in against his body.

"Medical bag, Cas…" she said as her voice was scratchy and congested. He gently pulled back as he looked at her.

"Medical bag, Cas, Tylenol and other things…" she said as her throat was sore and scorched. Castiel placed a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh…Don't speak, Brook, save your voice" He said as he retrieved the bag and rejoined her. Inside was a small pharmacy as he pulled out various bottles of pills, supplies, and other medical items. He fished inside the bag until he pulled out the bottle of Nyquil. He placed it on the stand as he searched for other items that could be useful. He found the Tylenol and set it next to the Nyquil. Putting the other items back, Castiel got up and got some water for his Brook as she opened the Nyquil and took the maximum dose making the bitter face as it went down her throat. She quickly chased it with the water gulping it down until nothing remained in the cup.

After she was able to get the nasty taste from her mouth, she turned to Castiel and beckoned him to sit down with her on the bed. She slowly moved over as he sat down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her holding her sick body within his strong healthy one. She leaned into him as she started to feel tired. She yawned as Castiel heard her and gently laid her down on the bed. Before she gave in to sleep, she looked back up at her angel and said softly "Sleep with me, Cas."

The angel stripped his jeans and shirts off and proceeded to put on the shirt and pants Brady gave him. He crawled in between the covers and reached out pulling Brooklyn flush with him. He placed a soft kiss on her hot forehead as he laid there listening to her breathing. He prayed she would get well and that he wouldn't have to seek out help.

"Goodnight, Brook" he whispered as he laid there waiting for sleep to come for him as well.

Brooklyn slept for the next two days only waking to use the bathroom, with Castiel's help of course. The angel stayed by her side as she rested. Her body still gripped with fever. He could hear her chest wheeze as she breathed and a few times she had coughed hard and long in her sleep to which the angel had held her up and woke her so she could clear her passageway. He noticed that she had been doing more of that on the third day which he hoped was a good sign that her body was fighting the infection off. When she was awake, Castiel made her drink plenty of water and take the decongestant he got at the store before she was allowed to go back to sleep. When she lay back down she would always smile at him seeing those bright blue eyes as she fell back asleep. The angel was in the habit of kissing her forehead as she fell back asleep seeing a small smile creep up on the edges of her mouth every time. His heart swelled a little bit more each time and felt his love for her grow deeper.

Brooklyn continued the cycle of sleeping coughing and waking for another three days until the sixth day. Brooklyn woke up early seeing the dawn breaking through the curtains and streaming into their room. She felt like she was on fire as the sweat began pouring down her body soaking her clothes and sheets. Brooklyn ripped the blankets away from her as she fought to cool down. She saw her water glass still full as she grabbed it and drank it greedily desperate to cool down in any way. The sweat and perspiration continued to cover her body as she knew what was happening. Her body was breaking free from the iron grip of fever. Despite her clothes and sheets being soaked, Brooklyn was silently rejoicing as she was finally turning a corner and starting to recover.

Now if she could get a shower. She turned seeing Castiel still fast asleep. He would probably freak out if he saw what she planned on doing next. Slowly she got up braced herself against the stand as she started staggering towards the bathroom. The sweat dripped off her as she gripped the wall to support herself then finally leaned against the doorway of the small bathroom. She breathed a sigh of relief as she had made it without stumbling to the floor. She flicked the light on and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her face still flush and she could see the sweat continue to run down her face and body. Making a face at her reflection, Brooklyn started peeling off the sweaty and offensive smelling clothes letting them fall to the floor beginning with her pants. Once they hit the floor she stepped out of them reaching for her shirt. As she started pulling her shirt up, a pair of larger hands covered her wet ones.

"Why didn't you wake me? I would have helped you to the bathroom" Castiel said in her ear as he turned her around. Brooklyn saw the angel's face twisted in admonishment as she lowered her head knowing she was busted.

"Cas, I didn't want to wake you since you have been taking care of me nonstop ever since I got ill. I made it didn't I?" Her voice cracked and squeaked as she spoke. Castiel lightened up as she did have a point there. Still, she should have gotten him up regardless of whether or not she could walk on her own.

Cupping her face in his hands, Castiel felt himself frown as he spoke "Your body is still very weak, Brook. I don't want you to relapse. I'm just worried about you." She felt the angel's eyes reach deep within her causing her to close her eyes not wanting him to see the tears she was fighting back. Why did she feel so angry at herself for hurting him like that?

"Brook? Brook don't be so hard on yourself, please? Look, I'm not mad at you at all. Just let me take care of you" He said stroking her face with his thumbs as she started to ease up. She opened her grey eyes looking back up at her angel. She nodded her head as a half smile crept up on one corner of her mouth.

The angel helped her finish undressing then turned to get the water going for her shower. She felt her knees buckle slightly as she stood there. Extending her arms behind her she braced herself against the sink and took a deep breath. She could still feel her chest rattle as she breathed but it was to a lesser degree than 7 days ago. Castiel turned seeing her braced against the sink and knew she wouldn't be able to stand in the shower alone. The angel removed his own clothes then put one arm around her waist as they stepped in the shower.

Castiel held her with one arm as he grabbed the washcloth and lathered it up. He started with her shoulders covering every square inch of them with soap. He continued lathering her body working downward along every curve and crevice of her body. Brooklyn leaned back into the angel as he washed her backside. When he reached her legs, he propped up each one at a time on the ledge of the tub continuing his bathing of his charge. He could sense she was taking pleasure in all of this even though she probably wouldn't say it outright.

Once Castiel was through bathing her, he gently tipped her head back beneath the water running his fingers through her hair making sure it was thoroughly wet. Bringing her back up, he grabbed the small bottle of shampoo and squeezed a small amount in her hair and proceeded to massage it into her scalp. He knew she needed this after being so sick for a week and could tell she was appreciative of his tending to her needs. Castiel continued running his fingers through her lathered hair well beyond what was necessary as he too was enjoying this. Brooklyn could feel them getting closer through this experience. Perhaps it was time she started opening her heart up more to her angel. She took a deep breath as she let herself be guided back beneath the hot steady stream and felt Castiel's hands work the shampoo from her hair. She could feel herself relax even more under his touch which was exactly what Castiel had been hoping for. Once he was certain her hair was clean, the angel led her against the warmest part of the shower wall while he quickly cleaned his body and hair. She watched the angel seeing for the first time the full monty never taking her eyes off him for a second.

_Damn, his vessel has it going on…_she thought. She must be feeling better if she's thinking those types of thoughts. She started coughing but did not fall into one of those horrid fits but rather after a few seconds she stopped. Castiel had stopped mid wash when she started coughing but his fears immediately subsided when she stopped and smiled at him as if to say she was ok. He finished bathing and turned the water off. He reached out of the shower and grabbed one of the towels he had laid out.

Castiel held her close while he dried her off making sure he didn't miss any patch of skin. Brooklyn loved feeling the angel's wet skin up against hers. She never experienced the feelings that she did with him as she did with Dean. All the time Castiel had been with her taking care of her, his presence had such a healing effect on her soul as well as her body and mind.

"Take your time…"she muttered beneath her breath. Castiel stopped unsure if she had said something or not. "Did you say something, Brook?" He asked as he started to dry her again.

"Hmm? No, Cas, I didn't" she answered back as he finished up. He helped her out and wrapped her in the towel seating her on the toilet while he dried his own body off. He could feel her grey orbs watching him as he ran the towel over his body but when he looked at her she had focused on something else not wanting him to know she was running her eyes over his naked form. Holding the towel across his waist, the angel left the bathroom and a few moments later returned with clean clothes for both of them.

Brooklyn merely stood there as she let the angel remove the towel and dress her. She loved feeling his hands on her even if it was to get the shirt on her. She didn't care she just wanted to feel his hands upon her body. Castiel heard a small moan of satisfaction come from her and felt her body lean up to his.

Still naked, Castiel lifted her up and carried out to the couch gently placing her on it while he finished getting dressed. When he returned he found her sprawled out on the couch at ease. He smiled at her as she turned her head looking up at him. He sat on the edge placing his hand to her forehead not able to feel any remnant of fever. She was still weak but he knew she would be able to recover now that the fever was gone. He started to head to the kitchen but felt her hand shoot up grabbing his hand.

He knelt down stroking her hair seeing a look of pleading. "Brook, I'm not leaving you. I'll be right in the kitchen making you some tea, alright?" She nodded her head and gently let him go allowing him to prepare her tea. Castiel searched the cabinets finding some green tea bags. Grabbing two Styrofoam cups, he ran water through the coffee pot placing a tea bag in each. When the water was ready he filled each cup and returned to his Brook. She sat up accepting the hot brew carefully drinking it.

"Cas, thanks for everything you've done for me. I know I scared you a few times and I'm truly sorry for putting you through that. I never meant to scare you" she said in an apologetic tone. Castiel reached over and traced a finger along her face then held her hand within his. Her voice still cracked but the hot shower helped to ease her sore throat.

"Brook, don't be sorry, I know you would never do anything like that on purpose. And besides, I would do it all over again. I am always here for you no matter what." She felt herself grin at her angel as she shifted her body into him. Placing his tea down, Castiel moved around to make her more comfortable and to allow his arms to wrap around her. Brooklyn turned her head to meet his as she placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad you're better, Brook" he whispered kissing her back. She nodded as she replied "Me too, Cas, me too."

**I know this was a long chapter but hey it was worth it! Next update coming soon!!!**


	17. Two Become One

_**Note: **_ I do not own the characters from Supernatural as I am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts: YOU ALL ROCK!!!

_Brooklyn and her angel share a very intimate moment together…_

Brooklyn was getting better though as she had been focusing on her training and hunts with Brady and Castiel. It had seemed as if the ghosts of Arizona were on some kind of rampage as they had sent at least 7 spirits packing from this world and had already three more cases lined up.

Looking over at the sleeping form beside her, Brooklyn felt a pang of guilt stab her heart. She was still pinning over Dean, whom she had caught sleeping with another woman, while beside her was her angel. Castiel, with those bottomless blue pools that she had found herself spellbound with on more than one occasion. Blue depths that revealed the centuries of wisdom yet retained an innocent appearance to them. She had finally realized she loved him when she visited Nate's grave all those months ago. Her soul had known it all along but her heart was slow to catch up or refused to acknowledge this fact.

Brooklyn slid from the bed, not wanting to disturb the sleeping seraph as she made her way to the kitchen where Brady and Markus greeted her. She forced herself to smile at them as she sat down at the table still feeling slightly groggy. Markus placed a mug of coffee before her which she promptly put to her mouth as the hot liquid went down her throat.

"Morning. Brady and I are heading out to run errands, do you need anything? " Markus asked as he sat down across from his daughter. Brooklyn sat there with her hands around the ceramic mug for a moment before looking up to meet his steel blue gaze. She plastered a smile on her face as she muttered morning and no back to him before looking back down. Markus and Brady both looked at one another with brows wrinkled in concern.

"Brook, is everything alright?" Markus gently pried as Brooklyn took another drink.

"Fine, why?" she asked quietly with her head still down. "I didn't get much sleep last night that's all."

They knew her well enough to know what that answer had come to mean. She had another dream about Dean and didn't want to talk about it. Ever since that night she had been plagued with nightmares about seeing him with that woman. At first the dreams happened every night but began to taper as time passed and her heart began to heal. It helped that Castiel had been with her every step of the way. Brady had been awakened countless times to her crying and screaming out Dean's name followed by hearing the angel's soothing voice as her sobs had faded away.

Brady looked up to see the angel dressed in his holy tax accountant attire standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Brooklyn kept her face buried in her coffee as the angel approached her. Castiel had comforted her as she had awakened from another dream about Dean.

_Brooklyn had walked in to that hotel room in Denver to find Dean being rode like a bucking bronco in a Texas rodeo. The Cheshire cat grin plastered upon his face as the blonde bucked her hips hard against his. Dean had looked up to see her standing there with a look of horror frozen upon her face. _

_"Sorry, baby, but you didn't do it for me. Brenda here can work it in all the right places. So it's over between us" he said coldly as his fuck buddy turned to stare at her._

_"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out" she hissed as she turned back crashing her mouth into his._

_"I love you, Brenda; you're my one true love…"_

_Brooklyn had felt her throat and chest tighten as her tears cascaded down her cheeks and chin. Dean only glared at her as she stood there sobbing…_

_Her cries and sobs had jolted Castiel awake as he saw her small frame shaking and rocking as she cried in her sleep. He held her tight stroking her hair as she sobbed into the angel's shoulder. It had been three weeks since the last dream she had and Castiel had hoped that was the last one she would have but he was wrong as he sat there soothing and comforting the one he loved. _

_"I have you, Brook. I am here now. Please don't cry anymore" he had whispered feeling her sobs die down. _

_"'M' sorry, Cas" she said quietly leaning into her angel. Castiel closed his eyes as he felt her pain holding her closer to his body. _

_"Don't be sorry, Brook. I'm here for you and I always will be" he said as she fell back asleep. Castiel lowered her back on the bed watching her sleep before he settled in beside her wrapping his wings around her almost as if the dark wings would protect her from harm as she rested against his body._

Brooklyn could feel her angel behind her with those bright blue eyes burning in the back of her heard. She knew she would have to face him at some point so she finished her coffee and rose to meet his gaze. Her grey eyes softening seeing the worry in his blue ones. Castiel tilted his head seeing his charge was not feeling well as she stood there rubbing the back of her neck.

"Brooklyn, what's the matter?" He asked softly touching her face. Brooklyn felt herself turning red at the intimate contact. She could feel the tears welling up at his touch as the guilt felt like a punch to the gut. She wished for more than anything to no longer be plagued by dreams of her ex-lover. Ever since she finally realized she loved her angel, she finally felt ready to move on with her life and with Castiel. She took a deep breath before leading him by the hands towards the hallway so she could speak with him in private as Brady and Markus left the house.

"I need to talk to you, Cas, about some things. But first I wanna shower."

Castiel nodded as she turned towards the room they had shared gathering some clean clothes before heading down the stairs. She stopped at the first step looking over at the angel seeing the confusion in his eyes. Brooklyn quickly figured out why he was looking at her like that. Why was she heading downstairs when the bathroom was up here? A faint smile crossed her lips as she beckoned him to follow her. She reached out taking her hand in his as she led him towards the downstairs bathroom.

When they were in the den, Brooklyn set her clothes down before she encircled her arms around his waist. Castiel held her tighter still as Brooklyn could smell traces of his vessel's cologne lingering on his jacket. She fought to push the remnants of last night's dream from her mind as she placed her arms inside the tan jacket. She finally felt a genuine smile push upward as she lifted her head to look up at her angel. He smiled back at her seeing her eyes light up with a yearning that he had not seen in a long time. He lowered his head towards hers pressing his lips against hers in a soft gentle kiss. Brooklyn felt her need for him rise up as she felt herself deepening the kiss. Castiel eagerly let her in as she ran her tongue inside his mouth tracing it along his.

Brooklyn decided to take what she wanted and she wanted the angel. Castiel lifted her with ease as she wrapped her legs around his waist carrying her to the couch as they kept their mouths pressed hard against one another refusing to break their contact. Castiel felt her small hands pull up the white button up shirt with urgency desperate to feel the hot skin underneath. Castiel felt his own need surging through his body as he felt Brooklyn pulling the faded ASU shirt up and over her head exposing the toned hot body beneath it. He craned his neck down kissing the hot skin reveling in the heat his lips felt.

Brooklyn ripped the tan jacket and dark suit coat off his frame getting assistance from her angel as he wiggled his arms out of the restrictive clothing. Castiel broke their contact looking up at her seeing an animalistic hunger in those grey pools. He sat there as she unbuttoned the white shirt quickly and methodically ripping it from his vessel's toned frame. Brooklyn was left speechless at the perfect body that was concealed by the angel's clothing. She caressed the seraph's body hearing the rapid breathing as he tilted his head back. He had dreams about feeling her small full lips pressed against his skin kissing and tracing it with her velvet tongue.

Brooklyn felt hesitation set in as she eyed his belt and pants. Shaking hands reached out for the metallic buckle as they pulled the leather strap freeing it from its restraint. Her hands steadied as they unbuttoned and slowly unzipped the dark pants. She felt herself taking a deep breath as she pulled the hem of the pants over her angel's hips and thighs exposing the boxers that concealed the erection beneath. She heard a soft moan from her angel as she pulled the pants, shoes and socks off his body leaving only the boxers to be removed.

Castiel looked up seeing her stand before him in the fleece pants looking at him with want and lust. His hands reached out grabbing her hips and drawing her in as he pulled the drawstring loosening her pants. He could feel her shaking as his thumbs hooked her pants as they slowly slid them down her hips and thighs revealing the hip huggers beneath. Brooklyn didn't think she would feel these emotions any time too soon but yet she was as she stood in the presence of Castiel.

He looked up at her unsure of whether or not to proceed but felt his hands pulling down the blue hip huggers as she nodded her head at him. His blue eyes taking in her now naked body as she leaned over kissing him deeply and thoroughly before she removed his boxers freeing the weeping erection from the thin constraining garment. He lifted his hips as she slowly slid them down his thighs pulling them off and tossing them aside. Castiel felt his heart pounding in his chest as he reached out taking her hands and guiding her on the couch and laying her naked body on it.

"Brook, are you sure?" He asked her nervously not wanting to take advantage of her. Brooklyn pulled him in kissing him deeply.

"Does that answer your question, Cas?" She whispered in a hushed toned. He slowly nodded as he lowered his naked body on hers taking her mouth in his. The angel felt her shift her body for him as she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. He looked at her with uncertainty and a hint of fear. Brooklyn eased his anxieties as she pressed her lips against his letting her hands wander across his back and down to the angel's tight ass grabbing them and massaging the muscular globes.

Castiel carefully parted her legs feeling himself easing inside her taking in the heat and wetness that awaited him. He let out a quiet sigh as he filled her to his balls.

"Follow my lead, Cas" she whispered as the angel felt her hips slowly start to rock against his. He was shaking all over as he started to slowly and nervously make love to her. He couldn't believe it, they were together consummating unspoken feelings that each had for the other. Castiel hungrily took her mouth in his running his tongue inside her mouth feeling her soft tongue running along his. Their hips meeting in sync as Brooklyn arched her back up lost in the pleasure her angel was giving her never wanting it to stop. As their bodies continued its rhythmic dance, Brooklyn felt her orgasm building as her angel ran over her sensitive spot over and over.

She couldn't hold it in anymore as she felt her body succumbing to the orgasm that surged through her body. She felt her body tighten up around her angel as she thrusted her hips faster against him. Castiel moaned feeling her come all over him.

"Cas" she cried softly as she rode out the tide of pleasure. Castiel felt a tightening sensation building as they continued making quiet soft sweet love on the couch. He felt his body shuddering as he felt the tightening build until he felt he couldn't hold it in anymore. He moaned in ecstasy as he felt his body explode inside her filling Brooklyn with his hot sticky release. Brooklyn gasped as she could feel her angel experiencing his first sexual high.

"Brook…" he whispered as he continued to fill her. Brooklyn reached out stroking his face as her angel came down from his first orgasm shaking and sweaty. He rested his head on her chest taking in what just happened. He breathed heavily as Brooklyn stroked his neck and back keeping her angelic lover connected to her in the most intimate way. Brooklyn could feel his heart pounding as his bare chest remained pressed to hers. She smiled to herself as the events that just occurred had set in. She wasn't planning on this and she knew Castiel wasn't either. It had just happened which for her was the best way to do it. She was ready to move on and got past any kinks or reservations she may have had.

"Brook?" Her angel's voice asked.

"Yeah, Cas?" She answered never ceasing her caressing of his skin.

"Do you have any regrets of what we did?" Brooklyn tilted his head to meet her confused gaze.

"Castiel, listen to me okay? I do not regret making love to you and I never will. I didn't expect for this to happen but for me this was a wonderful surprise. It just felt right doing it, feeling your body pressed upon mine as we shared a very tender and intimate time together. Why would you ask such a thing?"

The angel smiled at her as he saw the truth reflecting in her eyes.

"I know that you still hurt over what happened in Denver and I didn't want you to feel as if you were pushed into this."

"Cas, I finally realized that I am ready to move on from that. I don't want to talk about this, not now anyways. This is our time, Cas and I only want to think of you and I" she said kissing his forehead. Her angel sighed as the scent of her mixed in with him and their love making lingered upon her soft skin. He felt himself falling deeper in love with her and now that he had known her in the most intimate way possible, he had felt their souls merge into one as they had only moments ago. The angel and hunter remained on the couch for several more minutes before Castiel moved up and out of her extending his hands out to help her up. They stared deep into one another's eyes seeing the exact emotion staring right back at them.

Castiel leaned in taking her mouth in a gentle passionate kiss. He hoped that this meant she would stay with him and be his. He wanted to feel her naked body beneath his again giving herself so willingly to him. Now he could see why humans loved to have intimate contact with one another, even if it was for one time. It was the closest Castiel had felt with Brooklyn and he loved it. For him it was a rush of emotions and energy that had coursed through his body and soul. He had felt her soul bleed into his as his bled into hers creating one.

Brooklyn broke the contact leading him into the bathroom to clean up before her guardian and Brady returned. He stood there watching her adjust the water grinning with satisfaction once it was to her liking. She stepped in leading her angel by the hand as the steam fogged up the glass door and wall hiding their bodies from the outside world.

Castiel wrapped his arms around her holding her close with a ferocity he didn't know existed within him. They let the hot steady stream run over them as their lips locked together sharing the passion they had for one another. Brooklyn ran her hands over his body savoring the touch of wet hot skin beneath her fingertips. Castiel kissed her neck and collarbone tasting a mixture of salt, sweat and sex. These new foreign scents drove his senses wild causing his new found hunger for her to rapidly swell. Brooklyn felt his growing erection pressed against her as she too felt her own want for him rising. Without saying a word, Castiel lifted Brooklyn and pinned her against the wall as he slid inside her thrusting his hips against her.

"You're a fast learning, Cas" she whispered only to be greeted with a deep growl coming from her angel's throat. He held her there refusing to let her move as he wanted to make love to her, show her how much she meant to him and how much he loved her. But Brooklyn knew he had deep seated feelings for her but only she didn't know just how deep or rooted they really were. But did it matter seeing as they were together feeling each other in the most private of ways? NO!

They felt their orgasms building as Brooklyn dug her nails into his back raking them up his skin. He hissed out in pain but the pain was soon replaced with pleasure as he felt himself explode inside her for a second time. Brooklyn's body responded in kind as her own orgasm overtook her. Castiel slowed his thrusts feeling his body soon became spent.

Brooklyn stroked his face with both of her hands as he held her against the wall gazing deep into her glazed over eyes. No words needed to be shared as they remained there in silence as their eyes had done the explaining for them. Brooklyn grinned as she leaned in kissing her angel. Castiel lowered her small frame as she grabbed the body wash and loofa anxious to bathe her angel.

Sometime later, the pair emerged from the bathroom not hearing Markus or Brady upstairs. Brooklyn darted across the den grabbing her clothes not caring she was naked. Castiel's eyes followed her bare body as she claimed her clothes and hurried back over to him dressing quickly. Castiel had started to dress but Brooklyn stopped him.

"Stay, I'll be right back" she said running upstairs and returning a few minutes later with some fresh clothes. Castiel eyed them as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Cas put them on. It won't kill you to change up your choice in clothing."

Castiel relented putting on the jeans, boxers and black t shirt. She found herself grinning at the angel as he looked at his attire. He raised an eyebrow at Brooklyn as if to ask if she was sure about this. She only grinned leading him towards the stairs gathering their clothes on the way up.

When Markus and Brady returned, they found Brooklyn dozing on the couch with her head in her angel's lap. Castiel looked up at them smiling and saying:  
"She is doing much better now."

Brady had a suspicion she was doing better in more ways than one.

**Ok everyone! I am sorry about the late update but here it is! I will try to update a bit more regularly I promise!**


	18. Seattle Underground

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural as I am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that pop up though. For the readers out there that have been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts: YOU ARE ALL THE VERY BEST!

_Brooklyn learns a few things about Jason, Castiel's vessel…._

The rain continued unabated as Brooklyn approached the city of Seattle. They weren't kidding when they said Seattle was the wettest city in the US and today proved that statement as the rain picked up the closer Brooklyn and Castiel got to downtown Seattle. They had arrived as reports of tourists being found dead in the tunnels of the Seattle Underground were coming to light. Whispers of an ancient curse spread like wildfire throughout the town. Castiel wondered why she would take a case so far north but then realized why. She wanted to learn more about his vessel, Jason. Castiel couldn't understand why she wanted to dig up his past when she should just leave it be.

_Castiel, why is she so intent on learning about me? You're the one she is in love with, not me…_

_I don't know, Jason…_

Brooklyn eased her truck into the hotel parking lot as she felt her body ache from being on the road for 14 hours. She felt she had to learn more about this man her angel inhabited. When she announced she was going to Seattle, Brady merely raised an eyebrow at her and Markus gave her his trademark be careful look. Castiel, on the other hand, was not so silent to her travel plans. His protests piqued her interest making her wonder what Castiel didn't want her to find up there. The angel should have known better by now than to open those sweet lips and stick his foot between them. This is how he found himself accompanying her to Seattle under the guise of a hunt.

Brooklyn ran in to get a room while Castiel remained in the truck. As he watched her sprint to the lobby, Jason piped back up.

_If she goes further in this little adventure of hers she may not like what she learns about me…_

_Maybe it is best that she knows everything…._

_Are you prepared to deal with the possible fallout?_

_Yes, Jason, I am…_

Brooklyn hopped back in the truck looking over at Castiel through rain soaked locks. The angel noticed her clothing was soaked from the torrential rains causing her teeth to chatter loudly. He still couldn't understand some of the things she did and probably never would understand either.

"You're cold" Castiel frowned tilting his head at her. Brooklyn grinned through chattering teeth as she wrapped her shivering body in her Arizona Cardinals hoodie before exiting once again to retrieve the bags. Castiel pinched his nose with his fingers in human fashion before stepping out into the downpour. Brooklyn was already running towards the lobby with two bags in tow. The angel hurried seeing she was in the lobby and headed to the right.

Brooklyn slid the key in shoving the door open with her bags and kicking it shut with her foot. Her eyes looked up to see Castiel standing there with his hands shoved in the tan jacket looking down at her with what she saw as amusement dancing in those teal depths.

"I'm glad that you find some humor in this, Cas" she said shortly standing to face him with her hands on her hips and lips pressed tight. Though he felt a small pang of guilt for finding the situation humorous, Castiel found Brooklyn's appearance sexy as he felt his vessel's body responding in kind. He tried to ignore it but the angel felt his body moving forward towards her taking her in his arms. Castiel tilted her chin towards him sweeping her into a tight passionate kiss. He felt her tongue pushing in taking control over his. Brooklyn heard the small moan escape his mouth as he relented to her feeling the soft sweet tongue run along his caressing it and teasing it.

Castiel couldn't take it anymore as he tore off the hoodie reaching underneath the fabric that was clinging to her wet skin. Brooklyn yanked off the tan jacket and sport coat kicking her shoes off feeling Castiel do the same. He maneuvered his body to allow for the small quick hands that were effortlessly unbuttoning his white shirt and jerking it off the angel's body in a hurried manner. Brooklyn quickly realized that he still had the blue silk tie on correcting her mistake by loosening and pulling it off his neck in one swift manner. The angel broke their contact momentarily to remove the wet fabric sticking to her body. She lifted her arms for her angel to pull away the shirt letting it drop as he lowered her arms. Castiel kissed her neck tasting her skin while his hands reached around unlatching the soaked bra. He felt her tilt her head back as his slowly removed the garment letting it slide down her arms letting his hands rest a top the cold breasts warming them up with a gentle massaging motion. He kept his mouth pressed against her neck as his hands remained latched to her body.

Brooklyn moaned softly as she felt the angel wrapping one arm around her gently moving her towards the bed. Brooklyn felt the backs of her legs hit the bed nearly falling backwards but her angel kept her close lowering their bodies onto the bed taking her mouth back in his sensing her passion and hunger in her kiss. Wanting to feel more of him, Brooklyn clenched his tight angelic ass thought the dark slacks kneading and massaging the muscular globes feeling them clinch beneath her grip. Castiel felt himself grow harder wanting her more with each passing minute. Brooklyn grabbed her angel's waist rolling them until she laid a top him.

"Damn you're hot" she whispered feeling the heat of his skin beneath her fingers. Castiel felt his face blush at her words. She looked deep into those bright blue eyes seeing lust, hunger and seeing straight into his soul smiling at what she saw.

Her heart racing, Brooklyn sat up straddling his hips allowing her to undo the angel's belt and button. The angel gasped hard for air feeling the cool air ticking his skin as Brooklyn slid the pants down leaving only the boxers on the angel. Seeing this as an unfair advantage, Castiel sat up grabbing her jeans and ripping the button free from its restraint. The angel reached out slowly pulling the zipper down revealing the boy shorts beneath. Castiel grabbed the hemline freeing her from the heavy wet denim material. To his surprise the undergarment was dry showing the wetness that had rapidly pooled between her legs. Never taking his eyes off of hers, Brooklyn felt her angel push one leg outward allowing his hand to run up her inner thigh watching her reaction to this invasion liking what he was seeing. He continued to watch as she threw her head back breathing hard in reaction to feeling his fingers run along the sensitive area where the wetness continued pooling.

Castiel wanted to experience more wanting to make her feel good all over inside and out. He grinned up at her moving his hands up towards the boy shorts moving them downward over her hips and curve, past her knees until the landed on the floor. She stepped out of them remaining in front of Castiel exposed and shaking. He could see the nervousness flashing in her grey eyes anticipating his next move. Castiel grabbed her ass bringing her to him lining her hips up with him. She thought she would lose it as she felt his lips pressed upon her skin moving downward letting them linger with each caress of his mouth.

"It's alright, Brook, I've got you…I'll never let you go" her angel whispered tasting her upon his lips and tongue. Brooklyn parted her legs wanting to feel that sinful mouth upon her. Castiel moved lower running his tongue between her legs tasting her reveling in the sensations they were both experiencing. He felt her slowly rocking her hips moaning softly driving the angel's desire for her higher with each thrust of the hips. Castiel ran a strong hand up her thigh once again only this time he slowly inserted two fingers inside her gripping her hip with his other hand holding her still. She cried out in surprise and excitement feeling her orgasm building. She shifted her hips rocking them in sync with Castiel's thrusts not expecting what came next. She felt the angel's mouth taking her clit in sucking and lapping it. Brooklyn lost it as a powerful orgasm rocked her body.

"Cas!" She cried out repeatedly as the orgasm raged through her body as Castiel thrusted his fingers faster inside her. She closed her eyes tight feeling her body clamp around his fingers making them slicker as she came on his hand. Castiel was overwhelmed with what was happening as his hunter bucked her hips against him. Brooklyn grabbed his shoulders digging her nails into his skin grabbing hold tight feeling her body slowly come down from the intense sexual rapture, her hands shaking along with the rest of her body. She opened her eyes looking down at him with eyes glazed over. Castiel pulled away from her allowing Brooklyn to sink to her knees jerking the thin cotton boxers off his small form freeing the rock hard erection that was concealed beneath.

He watched as his lover traced her fingers along his inner thighs seeing his chest heaving at her light touch. She lowered her head running her tongue along the underside of his erection sending waves of pleasure the angel never felt before through his body. Brooklyn felt him shudder when she ran her mouth down the other side. She looked up at him grinning mischievously before taking him in her mouth running up and down along his shaft. Castiel collapsed back on the bed running his hands through her auburn hair. The combination of that velvety tongue and light scraping of teeth caused him to tighten up as he felt his climax building. But he didn't want to end it this way. No, he wanted to fill her, have his body tight with hers.

"Brook…" he whispered bringing her up onto the bed. She looked at him slightly confused but soon knew what he wanted moving her on her back and pressing his body down on hers. Brooklyn shifted her hips for him feeling him ease inside thrusting his hips against hers. She slammed her hips against his wrapping her arms around his waist. It wasn't long before Castiel felt the orgasm hit him like a bomb went off inside his soul. He buried his head deep in her neck and shoulder kissing the hot sweaty skin feeling his body ride out the sexual tide until it slowly ebbed away leaving behind a sweaty and shaky angel in its wake. Brooklyn lifted his head to meet her gaze seeing a pair of bright grey irises and sweet smile meeting him. She cupped his face in her hands kissing the soft lips of her angel running her thumbs up and down. Castiel wanted to remain as they were never breaking the tender contact they shared.

He sighed deeply making Brooklyn's brow furrow in concern. "Cas, what's the matter?"

He smiled at her before answering truthfully. "I never thought you would be here in my arms as our bodies were connected as one physically and spiritually. I'm just scared something will happen and I will lose you."

"Cas, listen to me. You will never lose me and if we are ever separated, we will always find our way back."

He lay back against her chest listening to her heart beating strong and loud. Why had he not said those three little words to her? What was holding him back considering they had given in to their physical urges? Maybe he was afraid she would panic and run or maybe afraid she would not feel the same way. He did love her, love her more than his own life and he would do anything to keep her safe.

_Deep down she knows you love her unconditionally, Castiel…_

_Does she, Jason? _

_Yes, yes she does…_

_Does she love me?_

_Do I really need to answer that one?_

_No, you don't…_

Brooklyn took a deep breath as she closed her eyes feeling herself begin to doze off. Castiel looked up to see her relaxed beneath him. He could feel his body become tired as he continued to lay there on top of her.

"Brook, come on, wake up" he whispered in her ear. Brooklyn stirred and looked to see her angel on his side next to her with one hand caressing her face. She yawned loudly and shook her head seeing what time it was. Castiel reached up pulling the blankets back lifting Brooklyn up to roll the bedding past her then pulling it back up on top of them. He felt her body shift against him making her form flush with his. Castiel wrapped his arms around her holding her close and fiercely protecting her. He prayed she forgave him when she learned the truth about Jason and why he didn't tell her any of it.

The next morning the sun greeted the sleeping pair as its light filled the room. Brooklyn sat up stretching her arms and seeing the angel next to her looking straight up at her with those deep blue eyes. She loved looking into those beautiful depths getting lost in them as she found herself being pulled in them. The angel watched her lower her body back down moving in closer to him.

She felt in awe being with this angel of Lord despite being his charge for some time now. It was hard for her to believe sometimes that she had this angel, this divine being as her very own to watch over her and protect her. Yet here he was lying beside her staring back with those eyes clear and blue that reminded her of the cool blue waters of the Caribbean. He moved in kissing her lips as if to prove he was there and he was very real.

"Let's go underground, Cas" she whispered before getting up and sauntering towards the bathroom. She let the hot water run over her anticipating the day ahead. She didn't know what to expect in the underground tunnels. While she leaned back in the water she quickly realized she wasn't alone. Strong hands encircled her waist as Castiel closed the gap between them. She smiled coming back up out of the hot stream. He stood there looking down at her just taking in her beautiful body and soul before leaning in to kiss her.

He leaned over grabbing the body wash and sponge lathering the sponge he gently pulled her away from the water and proceeded to cleanse her waiting body. Brooklyn reveled in the angel's gentle hands as they ran across her body getting reaching every curve of her small frame. She could tell the angel loved every moment of this by the slow sensual movements of his hands.

Brooklyn returned the favor sweeping her hands over her angel's hard body feeling those blue eyes bare into her soul watching her every move. She pulled him under the water with her holding him tight against her. She found herself falling a little bit more for the divine being as she stood there in his embrace. She was scared to let her heart fall anymore after what happened in Denver. It was as if that night had destroyed any chance for her to truly love again. Not that she didn't love Castiel, for she did love him but she wasn't in love with him but wanted to give him that.

Castiel looked down to see her deep in thought, curious as to what crossed her mind but did not ask not wanting to ruin this warm moment they shared. Brooklyn looked back up at Castiel once more before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower.

Raising a hand stopping the angel in mid step, she grabbed the towel she laid out and began running the soft fabric over his body. She smiled up at him while ridding his body of any water before allowing him to step out. Brooklyn started to run the towel over her own body until Castiel reached out gently taking the towel from her and began drying her off only she felt the warm touch of his lips upon her skin melting her heart. Oh how she yearned to give him her heart but held back as if she had hit a wall. So for now she was determined not to lose him as she had lost Dean.

Dressed and packed, the duo headed out towards the Seattle underground. The parking lot was empty when they pulled up. Brooklyn had Castiel put on the holy tax accountant get up in case anyone asked. Grabbing the bag with the usual weapons and protective items, she grabbed the angel's hand squeezing it tight before leading the way down. Brooklyn flipped on her Mag Lite as the strong beam lit the way for them as they headed down deeper in the bowels of the city. The silence was overwhelming and only interrupted by the sounds of their footsteps. The light illuminating the old store fronts with many still intact with the windows and some even with displays still in them. They were nearing where the victims were found. Brooklyn pulled her gun ready to fire on a moment's notice. They were headed towards the parts that the tourists didn't get to see, the parts that were witness to opium dens and prostitution and a host to many of Seattle's lower citizens.

Castiel felt Brooklyn stop and listen intently as she flipped off her light. Castiel heard what sounded like knocking and a dragging sound. As they stood frozen in their stances, the sounds got closer. Brooklyn raised her gun training it on the dark passageway before them. Castiel kept his hard stare on the vast space before them as the source of the sound revealed itself to them…

**Ok everyone next chap up soon!!!!! **


	19. Sins of The Father

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: YOU GUYS ARE ALL THE GREATEST!!!

_After the hunt, Brooklyn makes a little trip unaware of what awaited her…_

The angel and hunter remained frozen in place as the harpy revealed itself to the hunters. Brooklyn tried to hold her breath as not to give away her location. She knew harpies possessed an excellent sense of smell and hearing but horrible vision. Fortunately for them the smell of death was all around them disguising their scent from the harpy. As they remained frozen, the sound of wings flapping came from behind them as they were joined by another harpy.

_Shit…_Brooklyn thought. They were surrounded by two of the vile she creatures. The second one sniffed around as if it was picking up their trail. Brooklyn knew the only option they had was to take the monsters head on. Gripping the Colt tight in her hand, she turned meeting her angel's eyes observing those bright blue orbs looking right back are her. He nodded in acknowledgment knowing what was needed to be done. He watched as she pressed the Colt to her forehead as if saying a brief prayer before going into battle.

The harpy behind them cried out to the other alerting it to the intruders. The other harpy raced towards the pair with his hideous mouth open revealing snaggled teeth that could rip flesh into shreds. Brooklyn and Castiel waited keeping their arms ready. Their hearts pounding and hands shaky as the creatures lunged towards them.

"Now Cas!" The angel turned one way while Brooklyn remained in place training the Colt on the rampaging beast. Brooklyn fired off two shots killing the creature instantly. The harpy cried out in an agonizing death cry dropping to the rocky soil. Its companion screeched out in anguish setting its sights upon the angel. Before Castiel could fire off a shot, the harpy knocked him to the ground pressing its talon like claws into his shoulders. The angel growled out in pain at the pressure of the talons digging into his flesh. Brooklyn rushed to his aid only to be slammed against the wall with one of the harpy's impressive wings.

"Alright you crazy bitch, if that's how you wanna play then fine by me" she growled standing up and raising the Colt.

"Hey over here Big Bird! Let's play count the bullets!" Brooklyn held fast grinning at the harpy as the creature focused its attention on the hunter. Brooklyn opened fire on the horrid entity.

"One!" Crack! The bullet hit the creature in the ribcage.

"Two!" Thud! The second bullet embedded itself in the neck.

The harpy collapsed beside its fallen brethren in a heap of blood, feathers and flesh. Brooklyn placed a bullet in each one for good measure even though she knew it only took but one bullet from the Colt to kill each one. The sound of Castiel's footsteps knocked her out of her trance causing her to look up at him. The soft blue orbs gently gazed down at her while his hand gently lowered the Colt.

"They're dead, Brook. Let's go" he urged her gently taking her hand within his and leading her back to the truck. She felt him wrap an arm around her shoulder keeping him close to her as they exited the Seattle Underground. He opened the driver's side door helping her in then rounding the truck and taking his seat beside her.

Brooklyn started the ignition and sped away from the horrid place. They would let the authorities deal with the bodies and PR nightmare that was sure to follow. Brooklyn headed north on the interstate in the opposite direction of the hotel. Castiel shot a look her direction noticing where they were headed.

"Brook, where are we going?" The angel prodded as Jason spoke up.

_Isn't it obvious, Castiel? She is heading to my old apartment. _

"Brook, why must you dig up the past?" Brooklyn turned to look at Castiel seeing anxiety crossing his face.

"Cas, I have this feeling that there is some unresolved business that Jason had and I won't stop until I find out what it is and get it resolved. Why are you so upset about this?" Castiel dodged away from her questioning grey eyes. Despite his protests and reservations, Brooklyn was determined to press on. The rest of the car ride was in silence until they reached the apartment complex.

The small series of buildings were well kept and inviting located on the outskirts of downtown Seattle. Brooklyn had taken a peek into Jason's wallet committing his address to memory before Castiel could discover her. Breaking her gaze from the apartment building and over towards her angel, Brooklyn observed Castiel staring straight up at a certain window. The angel was prepared for what awaited them up in the apartment and prayed Brooklyn would forgive him when she learned the truth about Jason.

"You coming, Cas?" The angel looked down at Brooklyn seeing a hand extended out to him. Taking her small hand, Castiel let her lead the way as they proceeded inside and up the stairs. She felt her heart racing and nerves tingling as they neared the front door. Castiel felt her hand turn sweaty as her anxiety rose. The angel paused causing her to stop in her tracks. He raised her hand to his lips gently pressing a kiss to them and placing his other hand on top of hers. The tension in her usually bright grey depths faded away as a smile crossed her lips.

They continued on down the hall stopping at apartment 12. Brooklyn extended her hand reaching for the doorknob and started to turn it. It was locked but no worry as Brooklyn produced the spare she had made. She could feel Castiel's blue eyes look down at her in disappointment as she unlocked the knob and deadbolt.

_Well the moment of truth has come upon us…_

_I know, Jason…_

The door swung open as a bright clean living room greeted them. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow seeing that the place was still being inhabited. With the Colt drawn, Brooklyn entered first scanning the room before proceeding towards the kitchen while Castiel covered the hallway. Her EMF reader remained silent as she went from room to room. The last room she entered appeared to be the master bedroom. This had to be Jason's room. Brooklyn clicked on the light not expecting to see what the room held.

She saw various ancient books and scrolls on the dresser and desk. A laptop sat on the desk covered in sticky notes. Upon further investigation, Brooklyn saw various notes and numbers scribbled on the multi colored pieces of paper. Brooklyn was able to put two and two together. Jason was a hunter! As she continued looking through the books and scrolls, one book stood out. It was book that she had seen before but where? Her fingers traced the edge of the book and flipped the book open.

The sound of footsteps caused her to jerk her head up and shut the book. Castiel was nowhere to be seen leaving Brooklyn to face the intruder. Drawing the Colt back out, she quietly treaded down the hallway hearing the footsteps shuffling around in panic. She had left the door open! She swore beneath her breath reaching the corner. Carefully peering around the corner she saw the figure of a man. His back was turned to her but she could see he had short dark hair and wore jeans and long sleeved shirt. He was standing in front of the bookshelf looking through something then carefully placing it back.

The young man breathed a sigh of relief as he placed the item back. As he started to turn around, he felt a pressure against his back followed by the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Don't move" a female voice said coldly. The young man froze in place feeling his heart racing wildly in his chest.

"Now turn around with hands up. Slowly now" the young man obeyed her and turned around to face his assailant. Brooklyn watched as the stranger rotated his body around revealing himself. Brooklyn's eyes went wide as she came face to face the young man.

"It can't be" she whispered in shock. Standing before her was an exact image of her angel.

"Hello, Brooklyn. I've been expecting you" he said softly. Brooklyn kept the Colt trained on the man feeling her jaw clench up.

"Who are you?! And how do you know me?!" The man smiled at her and slowly approached her lowering the Colt.

"Castiel didn't tell you that Jason had a twin brother? I thought he would have." Brooklyn shook her head still in initial shock. The man's brow furrowed in thought as he looked at the woman before him. He smiled sadly at her knowing she was still in a great deal of shock at seeing him.

"I need to sit down" she said quietly. The man led her towards the couch letting her sit. He had the same piercing blue eyes that Castiel or rather Jason did. His hair was shorter and he had glasses. They sat there for a moment unsure of what to say before the man spoke.

"I'm Seth" he finally said extending his hand out towards Brooklyn. Brooklyn took his hand in a quick shake before pulling her hand back. She had so many questions to ask and was unsure of where to start but after a few moments she started to speak.

"How did you know I was coming?" Seth shyly smiled removing his glasses. His mannerisms were similar to her angel's it was uncanny.

"Let's just say that I have a gift of foresight."

"You're a medium." Seth nodded his head. Brooklyn sat there unsure of what to say next. Seth broke the awkward silence.

"I have seen many things about you, Brooklyn, things that you have blocked out from you memory. I know about what happened to your family in Kansas City." Brooklyn shot her head in his direction feeling anxiety taking hold.

"How do you know about that!?" She demanded. Seth put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down before he started to explain. He knew she wouldn't like what came next.

"Our parents were worshipers of the gold eyed demon and found out about your family's true lineage and decided to offer them up to the GED. You see we lived in Kansas City at the time of this as my parents were hunters, but rather of an evil nature. They sought out the powerful allies of good and eliminated them, the opposite of what you do. Jason had followed in my parents footsteps and started to practice the dark arts. I saw the reality of things and ran away at 16 and made my way up here. It was then I met up with John Winchester. At the time he was following up on a lead as he was tracking Azazel down. Anyways, he taught me everything he knew. He said that I had what it took to be a hunter as I was determined to track down the GED and kill it and save my brother."

Brooklyn sat there looking at Seth. It was his parents that orchestrated her family's murder!?!?!? Now she knew what Castiel meant by leaving the past buried. He didn't want her to relive the pain of her parents and brother being murdered before her eyes. He also didn't want her to find out Jason and Seth's connection to the GED. This was just too overwhelming for her as Brooklyn felt herself begin to get violently ill. Seth watched as Brooklyn raced to the bathroom hanging her head in the toilet. Brooklyn felt so sick all over knowing the real reason her loved ones were killed and that the man her angel was riding around in was connected to the crime. As she continued to get sick, a pair of hands restrained her hair up and out of her face.

Seth knelt down beside her feeling horrible at being the bearer of bad news. "I'm so sorry, Brooklyn. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…" Brooklyn shot up a hand with her palm facing him.

"Don't you be sorry, Seth. I needed to know the truth" Brooklyn got sick again before she could continue on. Her stomach finally quieted down allowing her to lift her head back up and out of the toilet. She pushed the handle down and closed the lid. Seth quickly got her a hot cloth and water to help her clean up. He assisted her up on her feet and walked her down the hall back into the living room. There, sitting on the couch, was her angel with one of the most guilt ridden expressions on his handsome face.

"Brook, please forgive me for not telling you but do you see why I wanted to keep the past buried?" His bright eyes clouded over with guilt as he looked up at her. Brooklyn was angry at Castiel for not telling her Jason's connection to her family's death but she could also understand why he didn't want to tell her because of how she would react. She sat down next to her angel taking his hand in hers.

"Cas, I wish you would have told me this. I mean don't you think letting your charge know about your vessel's connection to an unspeakable act ranks high on the priority list?" Castiel lowered his head and stared at the floor.

_Well now she knows my dirty little secret….No holding back now, Cas, better tell her all of it._

The angel took her hands once again making himself face her. How could he be in love with her and not be honest about this? Brooklyn saw the guilt and remorse in his eyes as Castiel told her the rest of the story.

"Brook, Jason didn't have a direct hand in your family's murders but he did turn down that path. Seth tried to pull him out of the darkness that his parents kept him shrouded in for years. When Jason came of age he summoned the GED and sent him to kill a hunter. But not just any hunter, Brook. You. Remember that night in Wichita when you were with Dean and Sam? Remember the man with the gold eyes in that dark alley?"

Brooklyn clearly remembered that night. They had tracked a possessed man in a dark alley. He had pinned Sam against the wall ready to kill him. Brooklyn had raised the Colt firing a bullet but the demon dove out of the way dropping Sam to the ground. When the demon had faced off against Brooklyn his eyes had glowed with a gold hue making her remember the night her parents and brother were ruthlessly ripped from her.

"That was Jason's doing?! He sent that damned demon after me!?" She stood up feeling the anger rising within her. Castiel stood before her as Brooklyn saw something different reflecting in the angel's eyes. It wasn't the angel she saw looking back at her, no, it was Jason. Jason looked down at her with guilt and remorse in his eyes. He reached out touching her face letting his fingers trace along her jaw line.

"Brooklyn, I know what I did was wrong and there is nothing I wouldn't do to take back what happened to your family and what I tried to do to you in Wichita. All I ask for is forgiveness. I realized what I did was wrong and this is why I prayed to be of help for Heaven's forces and why I am Castiel's vessel. Look, I know you are angry with me for what I did and I don't expect you to drop those sentiments overnight either, but all I am asking is for you to forgive me for my sins, Brooklyn. Please?" The last word came out in a whisper as Jason stood there pleading with her with his bright blue eyes. Brooklyn stood there as the feelings that were locked away so long ago surfaced once again opening old wounds along the way.

_The vivid images of her mom, dad and brother being brutally killed before her eyes flashed back in her mind playing out like a home movie. The screams of her parents dying in their bed as the GED ripped out their hearts and held them high like a warrior in battle. The way her brother hid her in the closet as he tried to fight off the demon only to have his little beating heart ripped from his own chest. The small grey eyes watched from the closet as her older brother looked at her as he fell dead to the floor. _

_The GED had ripped the door open as she hid beneath a pile of stuffed toys hoping it wouldn't find her but the GED had detected her scent and parted the toys aside revealing a small shivering girl of 5 with red tear filled eyes. _

_"Hello, Brooklyn. I have been searching for you and now I found you…" His gold eyes lit up as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out as she screamed and cried for anyone to help her. The demon held her by the arms then placed his hand over her small heart grinning as if he knew some sort of inside joke about the whole thing. _

_As the GED's hand lit up on her chest, a flap of wings and rush of air sent the GED flying across the room. Gabriel appeared as the demon cowered in the corner seeing the Archangel before him. The angel's intelligent green eyes flashed with anger as he picked the GED up and spoke menacingly._

_"You may have killed her family, but you will not get my daughter, demon!" Gabriel threw the creature against the other wall of the bedroom as the demon landed with a sickening thud beside the body of little Eric Ravenwood. Gabriel felt enraged as his eyes laid upon the small child dead on the floor. It was the distraction the GED needed to escape. _

_"Adios, Gabe" the demon snarled before vanishing in a flash of fire and sulfur. Gabriel turned to see Brooklyn with wide grey eyes holding her brother's favorite stuffed toy, a plush ET with tears running down her face. The Archangel picked her up and held her close to him as he realized that she was his last daughter and had to be protected. Holding the child close, he whisked her away to a city called Phoenix where an unknown relative would raise and guide her through the difficult path that she would face. _

Brooklyn opened her eyes and looked back up at Jason seeing a tear trickle down his cheek. She took his hand feeling the anguish and turmoil that raged within his soul and she knew that he was truly repenting for what he had done, for what his parents had done to her all those years ago. She took his other hand and looking deep into those blue eyes said the words Jason was praying to hear.

"Jason, I forgive you for your past sins and may the burden that is upon your soul be lifted freeing you of the chains that held you down for so long." She placed a soft kiss on his lips and watched as the blue eyes reverted back to the familiar angelic tinge that she knew. He looked down at her smiling as he knew his vessel was truly forgiven.

**Ok everyone it looks like Brooklyn forgave Jason for what he did…..Next update soon!**


	20. Driving Lesson

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. To everyone out there who has shown their support through reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: YOU ARE ALL THE VERY BEST!!!!

_Brooklyn decides to teach Castiel one of life's most important skills….._

"Brake, brake, BRAKE!!!!!" Brooklyn braced her legs up against the dash feeling her heart in her throat as the angel finally figured out which pedal stopped the truck. Castiel kept his foot firmly on the brake turning to see a rather freaked out Brooklyn staring back at him. The hunter had taken it upon herself to teach the seraph one of life's most crucial skills: driving. Even though Castiel was an angel, she wanted him to learn nonetheless if the situation arose. Brooklyn had decided to start slow and teach him as Markus had taught her. Maybe that was the problem….

When Markus taught her to drive it was on the streets of Phoenix during rush hour which alone was suicide for any first time driver let alone an angel who had never driven at all.

Fortunately for Brooklyn she spotted the exit up ahead only to have that feeling of relief wash away as reality set it. They were still in rush hour Hell locked bumper to bumper with every other miserable soul fighting to get home. She knew they had to get over three lanes but no one was really budging or about to for Phoenix drivers could be downright assholes during rush hour. It was almost as if something evil seeped in to every single person turning them into something other worldly. Brooklyn constantly scanned the rows of vehicles frantically forming an exit strategy. It was then she saw it: an opening! She took a deep breath knowing what was about to go down.

"Cas, see the space there between the semi and the corvette?" The angel nodded his head as his bright blue eyes eyed the space. He knew what she was thinking and he had a really bad feeling about it.

"Good, on my count, I want you to get in that space and then to the one that is about to open up next to it. Ready?"

"I think so, Brook" he said knowing he really wasn't ready.

Brooklyn tightened her seatbelt and the angel's before grabbing the oh shit handle above her as she braced herself harder against the dash. The angel could see her knuckles turning white and the anxiety she struggled to hide with a mask of confidence. She closed her eyes and breathed in before giving Castiel the word.

"NOW CAS!!!" The angel jerked the wheel hard right as the truck lurched into the accompanying lane earning a long honk and the finger from the driver of the corvette.

"You crazy bitch!" The young college aged kid hollered out causing Brooklyn to jump in the back and lean the upper half of her body out the back window glaring at the rich brat.

"It's called driving, Junior! Why don't you try it some time!" With that the finger came up as she hollered something else in Latin to which the angel ducked his head not wanting anyone to see him turn red with embarrassment. He looked back over to see the next opening and then one in the lane they needed. He prayed Brooklyn has holding on tight. Taking one quick glance, the angel turned the wheel crossing two lanes of traffic. Brooklyn slammed into the passenger side door hitting her head on the window.

Castiel heard the loud thump of Brooklyn meeting glass as he eased into the last lane. The hunter sat up rubbing her head feeling a bruise begin to form along with a killer headache. She looked out the window to see they were easing down the road now as they approached the exit off the highway to hell. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, she hurried back in the front buckling her seatbelt.

"And that is how you get around in Phoenix rush hour traffic, Cas" she smiled wide at him as the angel eased the truck down the off ramp thankful no one else took this exit. Brooklyn began to relax a bit as the angel remembered to use the turn signal and head north towards the house.

The flashing lights and siren made her jerk her head back as low and behold one of Phoenix's finest had taken notice of Castiel's fine driving skills.

"Shit" Brooklyn muttered beneath her breath. "Cas, pull over, park the truck and kill the engine."

"Kill the engine?" He tiled his head at her wondering how to kill an engine.

"It's an expression, Cas. It means to turn the car off."

The angel nodded as he did what his hunter told him to do. They sat there waiting for the lucky po po to make his appearance known to them. Brooklyn kept her eyes trained on the car behind them as the door opened. She jerked her head back facing front as the last thing they needed was any trouble with the law. The officer approached the car with a wide grin plastered on his face as he leaned down to face the driver and passenger.

"When dispatch said it was a black Chevy Avalanche I had a sneaky suspicion it would be you, Brooklyn."

Her grey eyes darted towards the officer as he wore a smirk on his face. Brooklyn slapped her hand to her head leaning back against the seat.

"Of all the cops in Phoenix, you had to be the one to pull us over, Juan." The young officer continued to smirk at her as he wanted to have a little fun with her. He had known Brooklyn since high school and remained friends all through college. The officer looked over at the angel as he sat there with a blank expression on his face unsure of what to say or do.

"Teaching others your safe driving habits now are we?" Brooklyn let a half smile form feeling a little hot in the truck now.

"Well, it is rush hour and what better way to learn defensive driving right, Juan?" The officer shook his head seeing some things never changed.

"Does your friend have a name?"

"Yeah, this is Cas. Cas, this is my friend, Juan. I've known him since high school."

"Cas?"

"Yeah, it's a nickname I came up with." Castiel turned to smile at the law enforcement officer seeing a rich purple aura surround the man.

"Okay, Brooklyn, next time you want to do your impersonation of Smokey and the Bandit, please wait until after rush hour? Now get going." Brooklyn nodded knowing he was letting her off, again.

"Thanks, Juan" she grinned as he headed back to his cruiser and took off in the opposite direction. Her angel turned with an inquisitive expression in his eyes.

"Why didn't he hand down some kind of punishment?" Brooklyn grinned as she took his hand in hers squeezing it.

"Let's just say it's good to have friends in high places, Cas." The angel seemed to understand that saying as he started the truck back up turning the key too far over. An unpleasant screech roared from the engine making Brooklyn cringe. The angel looked over realizing he did something wrong. Brooklyn reached over turning the engine off. He was going to learn to do this right.

Sliding her hand over his, she tightened her grip as their hands turned the key in unison. Castiel felt how far to turn before letting go of the key seeing Brooklyn nod at him as he remembered to look behind him, keep his foot on the brake, shift into drive and then signal as he pulled back onto the road getting a better feel for the power beneath his feet. He could see out of the corner of his eye Brooklyn had relaxed in her seat and beginning to enjoy the ride.

Brooklyn saw the drive but noticed her angel not slowing down to turn but rather kept on going.

"Cas, we just passed the house."

"Yes, Brook, I know that." The angel stated suppressing a small smile from forming on his face.

"Well, where are we going?" Brooklyn's curiosity peaked as they continued up the road. She wondered what her angel had in mind. She would soon find out as the park became visible upon the horizon. Castiel slowed and remembering to use the signal (he really needed to practice using it when turning for it had earned them several honks and fingers from drivers) and eased down the gravel road towards a secluded part of the park. He had scouted this place out for several days and nights ensuring it was safe before he brought her out here.

Brooklyn could only wait as the angel eased the truck down another turn before reaching their destination. The hunter was getting antsy as the truck came to a stop and Castiel could see her getting fidgety as he hopped out. Brooklyn undid her belt and began to open the door only to have Castiel open it and help her out.

"Close your eyes" he whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes. The angel hurried around the back opening the back and pulling out the bag that he had hidden before their driving lesson.

Ever since they returned from Seattle, Brooklyn had felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off her soul even though the pain still lingered. It had touched the angel when she forgave Jason for his role in Wichita and what his parents had done to her family and he wanted to show her how much he appreciated it.

Returning to the waiting hunter, Castiel took her hands and led her down the trail to where the woods gave way to a spectacular view of the city. The seraph leaned her against a tree as he quickly set everything up. He finally realized that tonight he was going to tell her how he truly felt about her and knew this was the perfect place to do it as he didn't know when he would get the chance again.

Satisfied with the arrangement, he returned to his hunter who waited patiently by the tree with her eyes still shut. Brooklyn felt warm hands cover her eyes as she let her angel guide her several feet before stopping. He turned placing a soft kiss on her lips lifting his hands from her eyes.

"Open them, Brooklyn" Castiel whispered softly in her ear seeing the hunter open her eyes to what the angel had planned for them.

"I thought we could spend tonight under the open sky" the angel whispered seeing her grey eyes light up at the touching scene before her. Brooklyn turned to face Castiel feeling herself getting lost in those endless blue depths moving towards the angel. Castiel leaned in pressing his lips against hers in a soft gentle kiss. He pulled back cupping her face in his hands wanting to tell her everything that he had kept in his heart for so long.

Brooklyn never took her eyes off her angel even as he gently lowered atop the sleeping bag and blanket he had placed on the ground. She kicked off her boots getting comfortable as the seraph lowered his own shoeless body beside her. Castiel felt nervousness firmly taking hold making his hands tremble. Brooklyn saw the tension in his cerulean orbs as he sat next to his hunter and reached out taking his shaky hands in her warm steady ones. Her welcoming touch eased his fears allowing him to relax. Taking a deep breath, he looked deep and hard into her waiting grey orbs finally confessing what his heart had known.

"Brooklyn, ever since the day we met in New Orleans my heart has been trying to tell me something. When we first touched, we shared a connection that will never be broken. Something I never imagined I could feel in this body. But now I know what it is that lies deep within my heart and courses through my soul. I'm in love with you, Brooklyn." Castiel's voice trailed off into a soft whisper when he uttered those six words from his angelic lips. Brooklyn was left breathless by his heartfelt confession. Her angel was carrying around these deep seated feelings of love for her. She didn't know what to say….

"Brook, what's the matter?" He asked with those gorgeous blue eyes laced with concern and anxiety. Maybe he had said things too soon and scared her. Castiel felt his heart stop as each passing moment of silence they shared grew until Brooklyn reached up and cupped his face in her hand caressing the angel's skin with her fingers. In the fading light Brooklyn leaned over taking her angel's mouth in hers wrapping her arm around his waist and gently lower his body down upon the bedding keeping her dominance over him to which he was more than happy to submit.

He felt her lips leave his own causing him to whimper in protest but was silence with a finger pressed to his lips. He watched as she pulled away the tan jacket with a little help followed by the dark coat. Her agile fingers releasing the blue tie from around his neck slowly pulling it from around and behind the angel letting him feel the soft fabric tickle his skin as it passed along his face as the silken tie found its way beside the tan jacked and dark coat. He closed his eyes taking in the touch of the white shirt being opened up exposing his bare skin to the cool desert air. Brooklyn smiled seeing the pleasure he was feeling at the slow undressing of his body. The hunter pulled the shirt off his shoulders and arms then unfastened the belt and button gripping the zipper tight yet slowly jerking it down. The angel hurriedly pulled his pants and boxers down hearing Brooklyn gasp at the beautiful sight below her.

Castiel laid there letting her take in his vessel's perfect form sprawled out beneath her as if awaiting for her velvet touch and Brooklyn was not one to disappoint. Lying on her side, Brooklyn took his mouth in hers while her hand crisscrossed the angel's body, teasing him with gentle strokes and caresses knowing every spot that fueled his need for her. He ran his fingers through her auburn hair then moving down her face and neck. His senses taking in every soft fluid caress of her hand. Brooklyn felt herself being laid against the ground letting her angel undress her staring with her shirt. The refreshing desert breeze danced around her skin as the bra that restrained her breasts found its way with the shirt. She tilted her head back when soft lips and bare skin met. She drew in a sharp breath feeling her angel move lower leaving an invisible trail of kisses as the sinful lips made their way to where the hemline of her jeans met bare skin.

Castiel unfastened the button feeling his excitement surge when the layer of denim was peeled away leaving the final piece of cloth separating him from pure and sweet sexual fulfillment. Even angels needed their release and this was no exception for Castiel. Sure he had been intimate with the hunter but for him this was different. He had spilled his heart to his charge to have her respond in her own way.

The angel rubbed two fingers through the thin cloth feeling her body tense up and the wetness culminating between her legs. She arched her hips up feeling the garment being tugged down her hips and thighs leaving her naked and vulnerable. She looked up at the blue eyes seraph with half opened eyes to which the angel could see were full of lust and desire, aching to be touched by him.

Their mouths crashed in a fury of passion and raw lust as she felt her angel take her. Their bodies colliding with the echoes of their intimate encounter carried through the night. Castiel kissed her neck and shoulder while his strong and powerful hands ran along her waist and hips where they stopped and lifted the off the ground allowing himself to drive deeper within her. Brooklyn could only moan softly as their souls connected. Castiel felt that charge they shared in New Orleans surge through their bodies filling each with that familiar warmth and comfort. God how he missed that feeling….

Brooklyn wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as her body shook with orgasm. She cried out her angel's name feeling her body clench around him. Castiel drew a sharp intake of breath at the reaction feeling his own orgasm building within his body. Their lips collided and tongues fought for dominance over the other as the angel felt his body exploding deep inside her.

"Brook…" he softly cried holding her tight as wave after hot wave of release filled her. She kissed his face and neck not caring that he was slicked in sweat for she was coated in sweat as well. Castiel buried his face in the crook of his hunter's neck breathing in her scent mixed with his. The warm energy that they shared lingered in their bodies slowly ebbing away before disappearing altogether yet the lovers did not notice nor cared as they remained locked together their hands softly stroking each other's bodies reveling in their deep intimate connection.

Castiel eased his body alongside Brooklyn knowing he had done right by opening up his heart to her. He could sense the hesitation within her as a part of her soul still ached and hurt greatly from the loss of Dean and Nate. It was almost as if she felt that she would doom anything she had with her angel if she said those three words. Yet he also sensed the other part of her that yearned to finally say what his heart and soul cried out to hear. But Castiel would not push her and allowed for time to continue healing her knowing she would be ready on her own terms. As the fire cast its reddish glow across her face, the angel saw all he needed to see within those soft grey eyes. He saw love echo from her soul and light up those grey depths reaching out to his angelic being.

Brooklyn shivered as the cool desert air rush over her bare body. The angel caught her trying to hide her trembling but knew she was getting cold. Pulling back the large sleeping bag he had brought, Castiel wrapped an arm around her waist pulling their bodies beneath the welcoming warmth and comfort.

Brooklyn relaxed against the warm body of her angel detecting that same connection of warmth and energy run between them only this time it remained strong as they laid there fitting together like pieces to a puzzle. The hunter rested her head on the angel's chest as she loved hearing the gentle steady rhythm of his heart beating. It was almost comforting for her to hear though she couldn't explain why. Castiel looked down seeing her resting comfortably against him as his hand ran through her hair feeling his own need for sleep beckoning him.

The angel realized they needed to have more driving lessons like this….

**Alright everyone please do review for reviews, feedback and adding to alerts makes my inner muse most happy indeed!!!!**


	21. Arc 1: Chicago Chap 1: Unwelcomed Guest

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural as I do not make any money from these stories and I am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been following these whacky tales: ALL OF YOU ARE THE VERY BEST!!!

_This is a multi part arc….._

_A certain specialist voices his opinion about Cas and Brook's relationship…._

The rain gently beat against the window as Castiel stirred within the bed. He looked over seeing Brooklyn still fast asleep within his embrace. They had come to Chicago amidst reports of a fiery spirit that sparked Brooklyn's interest. At first she was didn't make the connection until she happened to look at the calendar and see the date was October 8, the first day of the Great Chicago Fire. Of course, it made perfect sense now.

* * *

_5 hours earlier…._

The first night out the angel and his hunter spotted the fireball at the very top of the tower glaring down at them. Castiel whisked Brooklyn up to the top as they confronted the angry ghost. Brooklyn wasn't sure how to expel the entity from this world as she had never dealt with such a thing before. The thing charged at Brooklyn with flames licking and dancing towards her. The immense heat began blistering her skin causing her to cry out in pain. Castiel lunged in front of Brooklyn protecting her from further agony as the thing continued its charge towards the pair. The angel turned his back towards the thing whisking his hunter away before the creature could finish the job it started.

Castiel gently held Brooklyn in his arms laying her on the bed seeing the excruciating pain she was in. That thing almost killed her! Well she wasn't going out the rest of the night as the angel began to heal her. Castiel gently swept his hands over her body as a warm golden light enveloped her injured flesh, erasing the angry blistered skin and pain. He knew Brooklyn was a fast healer but the extent of her injuries had knocked her down a few steps as they called it. The angel withdrew his hands seeing her skin fresh and flawless. Brooklyn stirred and opened her eyes turning to see bright blue ones looking back at her.

"Cas, what happened?" She quietly asked her angel. Castiel lowered himself beside her on the bed gently taking her hand within his kissing her palm.

"Tell me what you remember, Brook." Castiel whispered seeing those grey depths focusing or trying to focus on the events that only happened hours ago.

"Honestly, I don't remember a lot, Cas. I can only see bits and pieces of what happened, but the rest is really hazy. But I remember screaming and pain…" Brooklyn looked up at Castiel confused at what she was recalling. "Cas, what did happen to me? Please tell me…"

"Do you remember why we came here?" Brooklyn slowly shook her head unable to recall the reason that brought them to the Windy City.

"We are in Chicago and we were at the water tower. There was a fiery and very angry spirit that attacked and it almost killed you. I brought you back here to heal you. You were in a great deal of pain, Brook. How do you feel, now?"

Brooklyn sat up facing her angel smiling sweetly at him. She gently took his face in her hands as she leaned in to softly kiss him.

"Excellent…" Pressing his mouth against hers in a hot passionate kiss feeling her angel deepening the kiss they shared. Castiel felt her tongue push inside his mouth running gently along his tongue as a soft moan escaped his lips. He felt Brooklyn gently turn and push him down upon the bed as their lips never broke contact.

"Let's get you out of those layers…" Brooklyn's voice was seductive and low which sent shivers down the angel's spine. He quickly sat up feeling the tan overcoat being peeled away and tossed to the floor. He began to pull off the dark jacket but Brooklyn gently grabbed his wrist stopping him.

He released the heavy fabric from his grip allowing his human lover to run her hands up and under the coat allowing it to fall down and over his shoulders exposing the white button up shirt and tie. Next Brooklyn yanked off the dress shoes and socks tossing them over shoulder in a cavalier manner. She saw her angel swallow hard as she straddled his lap slowing undoing his blue tie gently tugging around his neck and drop it to the floor. They paused only momentarily as Castiel reached out holding her face in his hands wanting to taste those sweet angelic lips pressed against his.

The sultry lips of his angel felt like pure heaven to Castiel as he ran his hands up inside her shirt feeling the searing skin beneath. Brooklyn continued peeling away the clothing off her angel fighting to control the hunger raging inside her. She wanted to take her time with this wanting to make it last. With the last button freed, Brooklyn slid the shirt over and down her angel's arms and shoulders hurling it to the floor. Castiel brought Brooklyn's arms up and over her head pulling the dark shirt off her head letting it flutter to the floor. He rested his hands upon her hips teasing her along the hemline of her jeans.

He continued tracing his fingers for a little more before wrapping his arms around her and lowering down onto the mattress dominating her mouth with his. Strong arms reached beneath her unsnapping and gently pulling down her bra freeing those soft supple breasts he loved to pleasure. Castiel gently broke their contact lowering his head to her neck leaving an invisible trail down her chest and flat stomach as his hands rubbed and squeezed her breasts causing her nipples to form into erect hard buds. Brooklyn panted and cried out when Castiel slowly rubbed the responsive nipples back and forth between his thumb and finger. He smiled to himself feeling her react to his manipulations.

As she was lowered to the mattress, Brooklyn moaned her angel's name as she ran her fingers through his dark wild hair feeling the soft locks between her fingers. She kept her eyes closed anticipating her angel's next move finding she wouldn't be disappointed. A gentle tug on her jeans followed by the sound of the zipper being pulled down drove her wild as the cool air tickled her exposed skin. She lifted her hips for angel allowing him to remove the obstructive clothing doing so in a slow tormenting manner as Castiel knew this would only make her want him more. He kissed her thighs while pulling the jeans down hearing Brooklyn's gasps and small whimpers above him until he had the jeans on the floor. He turned his attention back to her nearly naked form leaning over to kiss and touch her inner thighs feeling the heat between her legs spreading and growing. Castiel couldn't hold back anymore, he wanted his hunter and wanted her right then and there.

He reached up pulling down the boy shorts nearly ripping them in the process but Brooklyn didn't care as she was lost in a sea of desire. Her angel gazed down upon her naked body as he felt his breath taken away by the sight. Castiel fumbled with the button of the dark slacks nearly ripping them off in the process. Brooklyn looked up at him with lust laden eyes licking her lips as her eyes fell upon the bulge in his black boxers. Her mind danced with thoughts of what she wanted to do to him and that weeping erection.

In one fell swoop, Brooklyn shot up, grabbed his boxers and jerked them down freeing his erection. Castiel hissed when his weeping erection was exposed to the cool air but soon the hiss was turning to a moan of pleasure as he looked down to see his hunter taking him wholly within her mouth. Running his fingers through her copper tresses, Castiel tilted his head back and slowly thrusted his hips to the rhythm of her mouth as it moved on him.

"Brook…Oh Brook…Your mouth…" the angel growled. Brooklyn ran her tongue along the underside of his erection enhancing the sensations her angel felt. Castiel pulled his angel away from him lowering her on the mattress. Brooklyn moved to the middle of the bed as Castiel crawled on the bed until he completely covered her.

"You're beautiful, Brooklyn" Castiel whispered in her ear. Brooklyn grinned at the compliment feeling her face burning red. The seraph grinned back at her pulling her into a passionate kiss. Brooklyn shifted her hips for him anxious to feel him fill her. The angel felt her body move against him as his body reacted to the touch of her soft skin on his.

Brooklyn felt her legs being parted as her angel slowly slid in. He sighed at the hot wet velvet that surrounded him making him nearly come right then and there. Brooklyn pulled him down yearning for his lips to touch hers as their hips moved together as one. The sexual charge between them was deep and powerful surging through both their bodies filling them with a fire that was white hot. Hands rushed over hot bare skin as sweat poured out their bodies. The angel and hunter's bodies slammed together not caring that the sound their colliding bodies created echoed through the room.

They exchanged whispers of love and passion while keeping their bodies interlocked in a tight sexual embrace. Brooklyn felt her orgasm building causing her to moan and writhe beneath her angel. Castiel thrusted harder and faster inside her wanting to feel his body climax with hers in pure sexual bliss. The familiar tightening increased with each hard thrust as Brooklyn felt her own body nearing climax. He hungrily took her skin between his lips tasting the sweat and sex wanting to run his tongue along the hot sweaty flesh. He gently nipped and licked her collarbone feeling slender arms tighten around his waist as she cried out her angel's name.

"Cas! Oh god, Cas!" Castiel felt his own orgasm hit him at the same time filling his hunter with his hot release as Brooklyn's tightening walls milked him. It was one of the most beautiful things either one of them had experienced.

"Brooklyn, I love you…" Castiel gently whispered to her. He always felt so honest and open right after they made love and he loved it.

Brooklyn stroked his cheek as she lifted her head to kiss those waiting lips. She looked deep within his eyes which now were a rich shade of cerulean.

"I love you too, Cas…" She replied not holding back any emotion. Ever since she took the angel to bed, Brooklyn felt something awaken within her. She was no longer wary about wearing her heart on her sleeve when she was alone with him. She didn't even do such a thing with Dean, but with Castiel it felt right being this way.

The lovers continued looking at one another as they ran their hands across each other. It was if they wanted to reassure the other that this was very real.

"Maybe we should get some sleep, Cas, since we still have a damn fireball to extinguish." Castiel nodded as he pulled back the covers for him and Brooklyn to climb beneath. Brooklyn felt Castiel wrap his dark wings around her bringing her in closer to his body. She gently touched his face kissing him lightly as sleep took over her body.

The angel watched her sleep for a few minutes before closing his eyes.

As the lovers slept, the figure stood in the shadows of their room watching them. Uriel felt pure disgust towards this developing relationship. He couldn't believe his brother could be so easily corrupted by a mud monkey! Didn't Castiel see that this savage was leading him deeper into temptation?! Well he would make his presence known to them and he could care less what the savage thought either. So what if she is of Gabriel's blood?! She was a dirty and pathetic human! It was as clear as daylight to the angel so why couldn't his brother see her for what she really was? The angel narrowed his dark eyes repulsed that Castiel would even touch her let alone take her to bed.

Two legs with plumbing; that was all she would ever be in his eyes.

"Sullied and foul animal…." Uriel growled before vanishing. He couldn't stand to see his brother lying with that mud monkey any longer as he felt his stomach begin to curdle. What Uriel didn't realize was that Brooklyn heard the angel's slurs. She used every ounce of her being to refrain from jumping out her angel's arms and tear into the self righteous prick. Who the Hell was he to judge them? Brooklyn had the feeling that the next time she laid eyes upon the seraph it would be too soon.

She continued to seethe in her angel's loving embrace until sleep finally took over granting her some much needed peace.

* * *

_Present time…_

As Castiel looked down at the sleeping hunter, he swore he felt a presence in the room but detecting no malice or evil. The angel looked over his shoulder seeing no one in the shadows but that offered little comfort to the seraph as the feeling of someone or something was there watching them lingered. Pulling Brooklyn closer to him, Castiel wrapped his dark wings around in a protective manner feeling his body relax slightly.

Outside, Uriel glared at his brother watching him envelope the hunter with his large wings. He didn't know what kind of hold she had over him, but this had to stop!

Brooklyn awoke to the soft touch of black wings holding her close. The light feathery embrace made her feel warm and comfortable. She snuggled in closer to the warm body beside her as she breathed in the rich familiar scent. Castiel reached upward gently tucking away the loose strand of rich copper behind her ear. The clock read 5:14 causing him to smile to himself. They didn't have to get up since the fire spirit was never sighted in daytime and only at night which gave them plenty of time.

Castiel lightly traced the curves of her body never tiring as for him every time was a discovery. The angel's warm fingers ran along her waist and hip then over the hunter's lower back and tight ass. Castiel continued caressing the warm skin working his way up her thighs feeling the heat between her legs. He felt his own body begin to awaken and hunger to feel her touch.

Brooklyn stirred to the sensation of her angel's arousing caress. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes knowing her body was responding to this welcomed intrusion. Without saying a word, Brooklyn pressed her mouth to his wanting to return the favor for her angel. Castiel hungrily returned the kiss seeking dominance over his hunter but found he was in for a bit of a challenge. Brooklyn was not one to give up control so quickly as her angel found out as she grabbed his shoulders pinning him down upon the mattress.

The angel realized he was extremely turned on by this primal show of supremacy wanting Brooklyn more than ever. They stared back at one another as the angel saw a wicked grin flash across her face. Castiel titled his head looking up at her with inquisitive blue orbs. Her grin only widened as Brooklyn began kissing the hot flesh of the angel's neck and shoulder. She tightened her grip upon his shoulders working her way down the angel's chest and flat abs. Castiel could only moan and whimper fighting the urge to flip her over and take her. The hot wet lips continued their downward motion as Brooklyn released his shoulders and gripping his hips tight. Her angel could only grip the sheets turning his knuckles white as she edged closer to his now rock hard erection.

Brooklyn knew what he was expecting or rather wanting but she had another idea. Moving around the weeping erection, she kissed and nipped his inner thighs feeling his legs react to the attention. As his mind was distracted by the soft hot mouth, Brooklyn reached up gently stroking back and forth underneath him with her finger hearing him scream out at this.

"Brook…." Her name was whispered like a prayer upon the angel's lips. He never knew such pleasure could exist but it did with this woman.

"Don't stop, please…." He begged her as Brooklyn lifted her head at him grinning wildly at him. As she lowered her head back down to take that weeping erection, a loud booming voice filled the room.

"Castiel, what are you doing?!?!?!"

The angel and hunter shot their heads up to find Uriel standing there with his cold dark eyes fixed directly on Brooklyn. The hunter's face twisted in shock and anger as the angel stood there glaring back at her.

"None of your damn business, Uriel, that's what! And just who the Hell do you think you are barging in here in the first place?!" Brooklyn retorted feeling the rage rising within her at this interruption.

Uriel darted his eyes at his brother who sat there with one arm around Brooklyn's waist staring back at him. His blue eyes were hard as he continued to stare his brother down.

"Uriel, what is the meaning of this?" Castiel demanded as he swung his legs over the bed keeping the sheet wrapped around himself and Brooklyn.

"He asked you a question, Uriel. Why are you here?" Brooklyn said coldly.

"How dare you order me around human! I don't answer to filthy mud monkeys! Bunch of filthy savages."

Brooklyn felt herself losing the battle of self control as she wanted to knock the angel down a few pegs. Castiel could see her jaw clench as they sat there staring at the unwelcomed guest.

"Uriel, you need to leave now." Castiel said icily growing tired of his brother acting so self-righteous. Uriel walked towards the couple seeing Brooklyn was not afraid of the seraph.

"So, Castiel, this is what you want? You want to let a savage touch you and take you to bed? She is only pulling you down from grace, brother." Uriel snarled as Brooklyn snapped.

She jumped to her feet as the sheet fell away revealing her naked body to the angel. She got within inches of the taller angel with hard cold eyes.

"You listen to me, Uriel. You may not the human race but what gives you the right to come here and preach to Castiel? I get it, you don't like me and I could give a shit. I'm not afraid of you, angel. You can seethe and get angry all you want but I am not going to leave him. I love Castiel and I will be damned if you get in the way of that."

Uriel stood there looking at her as if he was bored with her little speech. He closed the gap between them but Brooklyn held her ground. There was no way this ass hat was going to stop her and Cas from being together. Uriel, on the other hand, had other ideas.

**Ok crew next chapter up soon!!!! Uriel can be such a dick huh!? **


	22. Arc 1: Chicago Chap 2: Bombshell

_**Note: **_I donot own the characters from Supernatural and I am not making one red cent from any of these works as I am merely borrowing the guys and gals. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: You have been all the very best! My muse loves you all!!!

_Part 2 of the multi chapter arc…._

_Uriel reveals a secret that shatters Brooklyn…._

Brooklyn continued to stare down the angel challenging him to lift a finger to her. Castiel jumped off the bed still covered in the sheet. He reached out gently gripping Brooklyn's shoulder and began rubbing it in a soothing gesture.

"Brook, don't do this." He pleaded with his hunter making her turn to see those gorgeous blue eyes begging her to stop. Brooklyn turned back to the dark skinned angel narrowing her eyes at him before moving to Castiel's side allowing her angel to tenderly wrap her with the sheet.

"You're insane, Castiel! She has gotten inside your mind!" Uriel spat out waving his hands around not wanting to believe what he was seeing with his own two eyes.

"Am I insane, Uriel? I think not. Brooklyn has never manipulated me to do anything wrong. Her soul is bright and beautiful and yet you refuse to see that. Why? Why do you hate her so much? Do you truly despise humans so much you hold our love with so much hatred?" Uriel saw a small pang of pain in his brother's eyes.

"Uriel, please listen to Cas" Brooklyn's voice softened as she tried to get through to the stubborn angel quickly throwing on her shirt and boy shorts.

"No! This is blasphemous! Our Father will not allow this sick charade to continue!"

"What if I told you that He has allowed it? My prayer was answered, Uriel. After watching humans for so long I yearned to feel the warmth and love that humans experience and have those feelings returned. I know it sounds selfish but I dared to pray for it. I prayed for a long time and then one day, it was heard. So I will not allow you to treat Brook in such a vile manner, Uriel."

"Listen to yourself, Castiel. You have become weak and for what?! So you can get closer to this mud monkey?" Uriel waved a hand in a degrading manner at Brooklyn. Castiel knew she was close to losing her control as he could feel her shaking like a leaf. Her jaw clenched so tight he could see the muscles in her face tighten just beneath her skin.

".Not....!" Brooklyn growled ready to pounce on the angelic prick. Thinking fast, Castiel moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her tight.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner, savage!" Uriel fired back. He couldn't believe he was standing here arguing with this waste of space!

"Have you forgotten one small fact, Uriel? Brooklyn_ is_ an angel in a manner of speaking. You seem to have conveniently forgotten that Gabriel's blood is in her veins, brother." Castiel's voice was firm and final as Uriel stood there glaring at the two. Of course Uriel knew of her "lineage" but he refused to acknowledge it.

"She is not worthy to be placed with angels, even if Gabriel is her father." Uriel realized what he had said. Castiel really tightened his grip on Brooklyn as she was so very close to beating his pompous ass for that snide remark.

"What did you say, you bastard?! What do you mean Gabriel is my father? Damn it you tell me!" Brooklyn felt her eyes well up as she saw Uriel taking a sick joy in her pain.

"You know exactly what I said, hunter. Oh you are still a DeTaurius by blood. But your precious Markus and Gabriel have been lying to you your whole life. Why don't you ask them what really happened to your "parents" that night in Kansas City?" Brooklyn turned to look her angel in the eyes. Castiel could see pain and confusion in her sad grey eyes.

"Cas, did you know anything about this?" Brooklyn's voice barely a whisper as she felt her throat close up and her breathing turn hard. He looked into those wide pleading orbs knowing he had to tell her what he knew.

"I knew Gabriel had another child but I did not know who as all he told me was you were of his blood and nothing more."

Brooklyn felt numb and cold all over. Why did they all keep this from her? She felt betrayed and hurt by all of this. She knew Uriel was not lying to her as she could read his psyche and his words were truth. She slowly sat on the edge of the bed and brought her knees to her chest hugging them tight. Even her beloved angel was not honest with her. But he could have told her what he knew, she wouldn't have been mad. But, no, she had it hear it from Chuckles' mouth.

"Brook, please, let me explain…" Castiel gently begged, praying she wouldn't be angry with him. He was under orders not to say a thing to her as it could cost her her very life. He felt his own eyes tear up as he felt the roller coaster of emotions that coursed through her soul.

Brooklyn shot up a hand stopping him from saying any more. Hurt grey eyes met his blue sad ones. She sadly shook her head at him not caring if the tears were flowing freely down her face. He was feeling his heart being shattered by the sight before him. He just wanted to reach out and hold her tight and tell her he was sorry that he hurt her.

"Cas, I think you should go for a little bit." It was devastated her to say that the one person who had been steadfast by her side. She watched as he sadly turned and began to dress. She didn't see the tears that were free falling down her angel's face as he pulled the black boxers on.

Then she jerked her head at Uriel and didn't hold anything back.

"I have had enough of your shit you low down, dirty, lying, deceitful, son of a bitch! Just who the fuck do you think you are huh!? You show up acting so self righteous and then criticize Castiel for following his heart!? You are such a dick, Uriel…" In one rapid movement, she had Uriel knocked to the ground swinging her fists at the angel's head and face. The smirk never left Uriel's face as she pummeled the angel.

"Gun" She called out to the Colt as it appeared in her hand. Brooklyn cocked the gun aiming it between his eyes. Her trigger finger was becoming very itchy at this point as she fought against pulling the trigger knowing it wouldn't do a damn thing to him. Castiel immediately pulled her off the larger angel despite her howls of protest.

"You really are a cold mother fucker, Uriel." Brooklyn said harshly.

"You humans are so predictable." Uriel said in a snarky tone. Castiel dragged her over the bed trying to get Brooklyn to look at him only to have her avert her eyes away. She didn't want him to see her hurting anymore.

"Brook, please…" Brooklyn finally looked over at her angel as she sunk on the mattress. At the gentle sound of his voice, Brooklyn broke down sobbing in her hands. Castiel covered her with the comforter and gently took the Colt placing it on the stand. He was only dressed in his boxers not caring that Uriel was still there. She was still his charge, his love and he wasn't going to leave her alone. Castiel held the crying hunter stroking her face whispering soothing words into her ear. He turned to face the one that had caused her so much grief.

"Uriel, go now." Castiel looked at his brother angry that Uriel caused Brooklyn so much heartache. Uriel stood there with his hands shoved deeply in his pockets feeling empowered by his actions.

"And yet you still choose to be with her, Castiel. You truly have become fallible and that will be your downfall if you stay with her."

"So be it, Uriel. If loving Brooklyn makes me weak and frail then so be it. I love her and she loves me." He said with such a degree of certainty that Uriel backed off a bit from his tirade against his brother and Brooklyn.

"Whatever, Castiel, but when the final battle comes she will be your undoing." Uriel vanished with a gust of wind and flap of wings. But before he vanished, a lamp hurled across the room hitting the angel square in the back. Castiel knew that was Brooklyn's doing as she had used her abilities to give the angel a final send off.

Castiel turned his attention back to Brooklyn still hearing the soft sobs coming from beneath the thin comforter. He gently pulled the worn fabric back but found resistance as Brooklyn held the blanket over her face.

"Brook, please look at me. Give me a chance to explain to you why I never told you about Gabriel's secret. Gabriel made me swear never to breathe a word about it. If the demons found out Gabriel had a second child and that it was you, they would hunt you down and either kill or turn you."

"Cas, I need time to take this in…" Castiel saw his chance and removed the barrier between them revealing the saddest greyest eyes he had ever seen. She looked away but Castiel gently reached out and pulled her face to his. Brooklyn's eyes welled up causing Castiel to feel his heart being ruthlessly ripped apart.

"Brook, please don't shut me out. I know you're hurt that Gabriel didn't tell you he was your real father…" Sharp intense eyes glared at him at those words.

"My real father was David Ravenwood, a police officer from Kansas City, Kansas. He was the one who raised me and was there for me. Gabriel never once made his presence known until the night my family was brutally murdered before my eyes. Gabriel is not my real father; David Ravenwood is my father as far as I am concerned." Brooklyn's voice was cold and flat as she retorted his words.

Castiel knew Gabriel could hear her harsh words but the anger and hurt she felt had take its course and her heart needed to heal. He hoped she could forgive them both for this transgression. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes until Brooklyn spoke.

"Cas?" The angel looked up to see her head fully uncovered and those perfect grey circles no longer housing the harsh edge they once did only moments ago. A softer gentler tone had taken over as she looked at her angel.

"I am sorry for being so harsh. All this time I thought my birth father was dead when he was alive all along. He missed out on so much of my life, Cas. Did he not want me anymore?" At that moment Brooklyn felt like a little lost puppy. Did Gabriel not want her around him for all those years?

Castiel pulled more of the blanket away not finding Brooklyn resisting his action. She turned to face her angel allowing him to hold her in his arms.

"Did Markus not raise you as best he could? He did everything he could to make sure you were safe and protected from those who want to see you dead, did he not?" Brooklyn thought about her angel's words and yes Markus was like a father to her. Gabriel had entrusted him to raise his daughter. But the Archangel never expected her to become a hunter.

Brooklyn sighed heavily as she leaned in to her angel welcoming the strong bare arms that wrapped around her so tight. Castiel leaned in kissing her forehead and stroked her damp reddish hair.

"Cas, why did Uriel do that? What crawled up his ass and died? I mean what's his beef with humans?" Castiel traced her cheek and jaw line as he struggled to form an explanation.

"Uriel does not view humans in the same regard as I do, Brook. He holds no regard to human life and sees them as collateral damage so to speak. He cannot and will not see the wonder and beauty in your kind. Every single person is a unique work of art created by my Father. Each has something beautiful within them even if they are not aware of it. Perhaps he cannot fathom why humans are the most revered of all my Father's creations. Perhaps it is because he has seen nothing but the pain and sorrow that you inflict upon one another over reasons that we cannot comprehend."

"Yeah, like what is happening right now in certain countries…" Brooklyn muttered under her breath.

Castiel heard her but pretended that he didn't. Even she could see that humans did have obvious flaws but she also sought the beauty and inner strength of every person she had ever come across. Brooklyn listened to the vessel's heartbeat as she closed her eyes and relaxed against her angel's chest. She suddenly felt as if she had run a marathon as fatigue suddenly set in. She let out a yawn feeling her eyelids become heavy. She knew why her body and mind were exhausted. It was because of Uriel's visit and the energy she spent battling his egotistical ass.

Castiel sensed she was drained and proceeded to peel away the comforter and move her onto the mattress before he joined her covering them both with the blankets. She rolled over towards the angel wanting to feel him beside her. The angel gingerly drew her in his protective arms as she rested her head in the crook of his neck as he felt her finally begin to relax.

"You're not going to leave me are you, Cas? I mean with what I said and I was just so upset…"

"No, I would never leave you, Brooklyn. I understand you are upset and that I didn't tell you what I knew. Gabriel would only speak of a child never saying the name of him or her. Forgive me for what I did to hurt you."

"I know that you never meant to hurt me, Cas. Someone once told me not to hate the person but the action. Just promise me one thing, okay?" Bright grey eyes looked hopefully up at him.

"Anything" he said softly.

"No more secrets okay? Don't hold anything from me especially something like oh say who my real father is."

Castiel couldn't but help to smile at her as he nodded his head.

"I cross my heart, Brook." Castiel traced his fingers over his heart to show her he meant it. A small smile crossed her face before she nestled back against him allowing him to hold her close. Soon the angel heard the slow steady breathing of his hunter against him. As he lay there holding her, he found himself lost in thought. Uriel had a lot of gall coming here and dropping such a huge revelation on his hunter. He would deal with Uriel accordingly but for now all of his attention was focused on the copper haired hunter that slept beside him.

"I am truly sorry for what Uriel did, Brook" the angel whispered as he kissed the top of her head before getting comfortable himself. They still had a fiery spirit to extinguish and needed as much rest as they could get.

The pair finally woke up around 9 as the rain continued to beat against the window. Brooklyn groaned looking out at the dismal weather. She hoped it would quit raining before they headed out later that evening. She hated working in the rain as she always seemed to catch a damn cold every single time. Castiel sat there on the bed watching her as she gazed out the window. He knew this hunt was going to be a rough one and Uriel's little visit earlier in the morning just about drained her.

"Don't worry, Cas, all I need is some food and coffee and I'll feel like a million bucks." Brooklyn stated turning around to face her angel placing her hands firmly upon her hips. The hunter knew what he was thinking and she had hunted under worse conditions with less rest. Tapping her fingers on the juts of her hip bones, she pondered for a moment before making a beeline to her bag and grabbing some fresh clothes. She would need to do laundry soon based on the shrinking amount of clean clothes she had left.

Standing in the bathroom, Brooklyn peeled away the shirt and undergarment before taking a hard look at the woman staring back at her in the mirror. The soulful grey depths reached within her making her feel very uneasy as she forced herself to a good hard look within. Thanks to Uriel's little bombshell Brooklyn was at a crossroads. She thought she knew who she truly was but now she wasn't so sure as she leaned heavily into the counter gripping the edges tight. Brooklyn was so staring so hard at her reflection she failed to notice the dark haired seraph standing behind her.

Castiel slowly snaked an arm around her waist pressing his body against hers. He could feel the internal turmoil she was experiencing. She was having an identity crisis as Dean had once said on a hunt. The angel was determined to be there for her every step of the way showing the same love and patience he always gave her. Brooklyn snapped back to reality leaning up against the angel and closing her eyes. She felt his other arm wrap around her chest as he rested his head upon a strong shoulder.

"I will never abandon you, Brooklyn…" the heavenly voice whispered in her ear. The angel's words made her less tense, less hurt and loved more. Castiel wanted to make her feel better and forget those harsh cruel words that Uriel spoke even if it was for a short time.

He lightly pressed his lips upon her neck as she sighed and leaned closer into him. The angel knew his touch was what she needed to help with the pain as he kissed her shoulder tasting the mix of salt and sex that lingered on the warm flush skin. Brooklyn wanted to feel the hot steady stream of the shower but was finding herself wanting something else instead. She could feel the hurt and anguish being chased away and being replaced with a soothing warm sensation that spread through every fiber and inch of her body.

Brooklyn turned taking her angel's mouth within hers. Uriel could go fuck himself! Brooklyn sensed the rising need for Castiel rapidly rising within her as she intensified the kiss between them. The heat and wetness between her legs pooled within her body. The angel felt his own need for the hunter rage inside him as he picked up his hunter and carried her out. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around his tight waist feeling him getting hard against her body. He lowered on the bed as she freed her legs from his body.

"Don't be gentle, Cas…" she growled in his ear sending his hunger to the breaking point. With their mouths locked in a battle for dominance, Castiel grabbed her hips and took the hunter. The angel held nothing back instead letting the carnal lust that surged through his body take over as he slammed his hips into hers. Brooklyn kept up with the angel's sexual stamina meeting his thrusts with her own hard thrusts. Her tight hot body gripped him tight as their bodies continued colliding into one another bringing both close to orgasm. Brooklyn grabbed the angel's tight ass pushing him harder inside her. She needed to feel him wholly within her, fill her and mark her.

Her breathing turned hard as her body tightened nearing climax. Castiel growled as she tightened her arms and legs around him slamming him with everything she had.

"Cas…" she cried loudly as her body's walls tightened up around her angel increasing the pure unbridled pleasure he felt. She continued riding out the high tide of bliss knowing the angel was getting close. Castiel's moans and cries increased feeling his body tightening until he exploded within his hunter. His hips continued ramming into hers as her body tightened around him.

"Brooklyn…" he cried over and over reaching the peak of his orgasm.

"Shhhh, I have you Cas. Let it go…" she purred in his ear. Her fingers carded through his hair and down his face and neck. Castiel rested his head on her shoulder allowing his body to rest as the rest of his sweat slicked body pressed down on top of her sweat coated body. Brooklyn rested her forehead on his shoulder while her fingers danced across his back and sides. Castiel lifted his head to meet her gentle eyes noting the serene expression firmly in place.

The angel gathered her lips in a sweet tender kiss before moving next to her on the bed. Brooklyn turned on her side propping her head up on the pillow wanting to see all of her seraph's naked body. She felt her heart swell at the sight knowing this was hers and hers alone. The lovers gazed upon one another in silence letting their hands gently touch the other's body. No words needed to be spoken between them.

The angel and his hunter remained together in silence not wanting to move as they were content being locked together in an affectionate embrace. Brooklyn found she couldn't get enough of the heavenly being and everything about him. Even at the slightest touch of his hand she would get weak in the knees feeling like a teenager that just scored a date.

Castiel peered deep into those open grey depths knowing they couldn't stay like they were forever. Kissing her one more time, he said with a hint of regret, "Brook, we should take a shower and prepare for tonight."

Brooklyn nodded as together they rose and took a much needed hot shower.

**Alright everyone! I will work on the next chapter this weekend! Again please do leave feedback as my muse thrives on the reviews!!**


	23. Arc 1: Chicago Chap 3: Battle

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural and I am not making one red cent from any of this so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading, reviewing and adding to their alerts/favorites: My muse loves every single one of you!

_Third installment of the Chicago arc…._

_Brooklyn finds a battle on her hands at the historical society…_

The rain continued unabated as Brooklyn and Castiel sat in the diner waiting for the waitress to take their order.

"If that Miss America reject doesn't get her ass over here in the next two minutes we're outta here, Cas." The angel observed the hunter glaring at the bleach blonde as she flirted shamelessly with the two suits three tables over. He knew Brooklyn was thinking something but what he wasn't sure; but whatever it was it couldn't be good for the woman who was now sitting in the grey haired man's lap carding her fingers through his close cropped hair.

Castiel knew Brooklyn was still testy after the whole Uriel encounter and anyone that even looked at her cross eyed probably would regret it soon after. Slapping her palm on the table, Brooklyn stood marching towards the ditzy blonde itching to give her a piece of the hunter's mind. As she approached the table, Brooklyn froze as the younger one with the brunette hair made eye contact with her only instead of the blue eyes she observed upon entering the diner she saw hollow black orbs glaring back at her as a demonic smile began to form across his face.

Brooklyn backed up to the table where Castiel was still seated feeling her body shake uncontrollably as by now the possessed trio marched upon her with black empty pools burning deep within her soul.

"Cas, we need to get the Hell out of here now!" Panic now rising in the hunter as she grabbed her angel's hand only to find him staying seated.

"Cas, didn't you hear me?!" The angel's hand grabbed her by the wrist jerking her down on the table pinning her against the hard surface as he hovered over her. The soulful blue eyes morphed into the same empty black pools of the other three who were now at the table. The men and waitress held her tight as the demon parading in her angel's vessel held an intricately designed blade over her heart.

"Lucifer awaits, angel…"

"Cas, please!" The knife was plunged deep within her heart as Brooklyn's dying breath escaped as a blood curdling scream.

Brooklyn's screaming woke Castiel sending him into protective mode immediately as he grabbed his hunter pulling her into his arms. She continued to struggle as she slowly started to come out of the night terror that had her in an iron grip.

"Brooklyn, Brook, I'm here now. Please wake up, Brook…" Castiel gently pleaded with her feeling the hunter relax in his angelic embrace. Brooklyn opened her eyes looking around dazed and confused. It was almost as if she didn't know where she was but the moment she laid eyes on her angel recognition replaced the lost vacant look. Vibrant grey orbs locked with his relieved blue ones.

"Cas, what happened?" Brooklyn asked running her hand down her face. Castiel cupped her face in his hands feeling her small ones cover his.

"You fell asleep and had a nightmare, Brook and from the sound of your screaming, a very terrifying one at that. But it's over and you're safe now." Brooklyn heavily sighed with relief leaning into the angel thankful he was there.

"Let's get out of here, Cas, I'm starved." The angel laughed at her declaration as they left the confines of the room. The rain continued unabated.

"I must be really exhausted if I'm dozing off like that. I mean I lay down for a few moments and then the next thing I know I'm screaming and waking up the dead!" Brooklyn took a drink of her coffee as Castiel noted it was her fourth cup. They had found an IHOP on the way to the historical society to do some more digging into the Great Fire. The rain had let up for the time being as the pair enjoyed a much needed breakfast. Brooklyn dove in to the skillet before her seeing her angel preferring to be more civil with his meal.

Despite the shattering news that an Archangel was her real father, Brooklyn still found she had an appetite.

_Must be the DeTaurius in me….._ Brooklyn thought to herself as she enjoyed the greasy mix of fried potatoes, cheese and chicken chasing the food with the bottomless coffee. Castiel quietly observed his hunter as she continued devouring her breakfast. He took her healthy appetite as a good omen as he finished up his own meal. Brooklyn ordered a cinnamon roll to go as the pair stepped out into the cool damp air. Tucking the sweet roll under her seat, the hunter started the truck and made their way through the crowded Chicago streets.

The historical society was much larger than Brooklyn anticipated as they looked upward at the massive structure of glass and metal adorned with several pastel colored banners announcing an exhibit that was in the museum. Taking Castiel's hand, the pair entered the glass doors and proceeded to the research part of the building. After grumbling about paying the five dollar fee just to walk through the door, Brooklyn and her angel headed towards a man sitting at the large circular desk in the middle of the stacks.

"Um, hi we are faculty from the University of Illinois and we were wondering where the information on the Great Chicago Fire was located?" Brooklyn leaned over grinning at the young man that was obviously smitten by the copper haired woman paying attention to him.

"Down in the special collections room on the right side of that hallway" he pointed down one of the corridors.

"Thanks" she said sweetly as she led the angel down the hallway.

The room was large as there were volumes of testimony and accounts of those fateful days in October. Brooklyn wasn't even sure where to begin so she scanned the endless volumes until her eyes landed upon a small leather bound book that was tucked away between two larger volumes. Reaching out she grabbed the small book realizing this was a journal. The outer covering worn and weathered yet the pages were intact and almost pristine.

Brooklyn took a seat at the table and began to read the entries stopping at the one dated October 12, 1871.

_The wind continued to howl with a ferocity that made me swear the devil himself had conjured these horrid gusts as I sit here about to confess my sins. I, Mary Sheridan, am about to purge my soul of the events that took place only hours ago in the city of Chicago. _

_The fire was not caused by a cow kicking over a lantern but a demon. A demon that my brother, Matthew summoned as revenge against the city and yet I did nothing to stop him. I thought his threats were empty and that they were the ravings of an angry heart. But my brother did mean to do great harm to the city. He succeeded in tracking down a warlock that struck a deal with him but the price was very high: his soul. Yet my brother did not regard the consequences of his actions as the demon was summoned and spread its fiery wings across the city destroying everything and killing anyone in its path. I watched in horror as the demon exacted my brother's revenge. The screams of the dying rang loudly within my heart and soul alongside the cries of help from those who lived through the living Hell. _

_The fire raged for two straight days consuming and destroying until just only a few hours ago it was finally extinguished with smoke still rising over the ruins. I could hear the cries of those who lost loved ones and those who searched in vain for any who survived the inferno. My brother realized what he had truly done and sought to break the deal brokered with the warlock._

_It was only hours ago that a dark clad man appeared in our home with eyes as red as blood that peered beneath the large brim hat. _

_"I want your brother for it is time to pay" his voice was dark and empty yet sent chills down my very spine. _

_I stood my ground refusing to give him up. "No! You manipulated his heart and soul into doing your bidding and I will not let you take him." The warlock lifted a hand as his eyes turned white causing the room to become full of a red glow. I felt myself being lifted from the floor and flying through the air until my back hit the wall. The evil one merely walked around my fallen body as he walked to my brother's room. I tried to force my body up but found I was too weak to do so. I could only lay there and listen as the warlock claimed my brother's soul as his own. _

_I vowed to keep watch over the city determined not to let anymore evil come to it…._

Brooklyn rubbed her eyes as they had started to go blurry from the nonstop staring into the various entries. At least they knew what the real cause of the fire was: An angry young man wanting revenge got more than he bargained for. And a woman who didn't take heed of his words only to see the city she called home burn to the ground. Brooklyn wondered if the fire spirit was the trapped soul of Matthew Sheridan. It would make sense but Brooklyn had learned that when it comes to the supernatural never assume anything.

Brooklyn continued scanning through Mary's journal hoping she had left a clue or something about as to what this fire spirit really was. It seemed the young woman continued to keep her vow and had done battle with the warlock on several occasions before he vanished at the turn of the century. Brooklyn retrieved a pen and pad from her bag and wrote down the important details from Mary's journal before placing the book back. She turned to find Castiel missing. She wondered where he wandered off to since the archives are large enough even she could get lost.

"Cas? Cas where are you?" She softly called out only to be greeted back with silence. As she headed towards the entrance, she noticed she was the only one around. Just a few hours ago the building was teaming with people and staff. But now it was dark and desolate sending Brooklyn into hunter mode as she sensed a presence with her. It wasn't human, that much she knew. Keeping her resolve and nerves calm, Brooklyn spun around seeing no one behind her.

"I know you're there! Come out and fight!" She challenged the presence. A dark shadow raced behind her watching her every move. As Brooklyn pulled her bag in front of her, she pulled out dagger she had stashed in her bag gripping the handle tight. Her body tensed up and the hairs on her arms stood up as her heart pounded within her chest. She was ready for a fight as what the thing tracking her.

The shadow made the first move with a blow from behind sending Brooklyn across the slick floor as the knife was separated from her hand sliding the other direction. The hunter leapt to her feet running for the blade. She dove for the knife only to see the shadow appear before her sweeping the knife into its hands. The black mass began taking on a human form until standing before was a man clad head to toe in black with wide brimmed hat covering his face save for the red glowing eyes that burned deep within her soul.

The warlock chuckled as he waved a hand slamming Brooklyn against the wall. She struggled against the invisible weight pressed against her but this caused the warlock to laugh even harder at her feeble attempt to break free.

"Struggle all you want, hunter, but nobody can help you…" The warlock hissed into her ear with his hand wrapped firmly around her neck.

"Cas! Cas!" Brooklyn cried out hoping her angel could hear her. The warlock held the knife in the other hand raising it to her face toying with his victim as he decided her fate. He tightened his grip on her throat as he ran the serrated blade down the front of her shirt stopping above her heart. Brooklyn stared at the warlock never letting her faith waver in her angel despite the warlock slowly piercing her shirt then skin. The needle sharp point stung but Brooklyn refused to let her face betray the pain she felt. It grinned at her continuing to twist the knife slowly and deeply in her flesh seeing Brooklyn's face betray her effort to disguise her pain. Brooklyn closed her eyes channeling her energy into a crushing force hurling the warlock across the room.

The warlock looked up at the hunter in shock as she charged across the room adrenaline pumping through her veins. The power that course through her charged her onward as she lunged for the warlock pulling out the Colt taking aim. But the powerful being fired back sending a shock wave stopping her dead in her tracks knocking her flat on her back. The hunter growled at the warlock as she launched herself to her feet. She shot a look at the blade and called out for it.

"Dagger" she called out feeling the familiar shape of the handle fit comfortably in her hand. The warlock yelled rising to his feet ready to take another shot at her.

"Bring it on, Harry" Brooklyn challenged waving her hand at him allowing a smirk to cross her face.

The warlock snarled at her as he rushed towards Brooklyn. Going into a cat stance, Brooklyn felt the energy rising within her as she pulled her fist back then swung it forward making contact with the warlock's face. She heard several small cracks in her fist but she couldn't feel the throbbing pain that would soon follow as she was still running on pure adrenaline.

The warlock geared up ready to deliver another blow to the hunter but a flash of tan and wings stopped him as Castiel had appeared.

"Bout damn time you showed up, Cas! Where the hell were you!?"

Castiel ignored her as he did battle with the warlock. The conjurer threw a fist at the angel only to have the seraph catch it mid swing and twist his wrist backwards bringing the warlock to his knees causing him to cry out in pain. Castiel stared down at the warlock with hard blue eyes as he pressed his palm to the warlock's forehead and chanted an incantation in Aramaic.

The warlock screamed in agony as the ground opened beneath him casting him to Hell. Flames licked up around the conjurer as the Pit welcomed another one of its own back. As the seal closed up it left behind a large black scorch mark upon the floor to which the staff would surely be pissed about.

Castiel hurried to Brooklyn's side holding up her now swollen fist and seeing the rip in her shirt and blood betraying what the warlock did. She hissed in pain as he gently touched the tender hand. Gentle blue eyes looked down at Brooklyn as he covered her hurt hand with his other one healing the broken bones beneath. Brooklyn felt a warm sensation sweep through her as the angel mended her wounded hand until the swelling and pain subsided. He then held his hand over the knife wound closing his eyes as the injury healed.

Brooklyn watched as Castiel opened his eyes and lifted her hand and gently kissed each knuckle and top of her hand before placing it against his heart. She breathed in a sigh of relief as her angel was there now and the warlock was gone never to return.

"Where were you?!"

"The warlock appeared and before I could stop him he vanished and when I went to search for you I couldn't find you. But I realized he had you in another dimension so to speak. But I was able to find you."

"How, Cas?"

"I focused on you, Brook. Your soul cried out to me reaching out beyond the confines that warlock had you in. Our souls can feel out one another when in distress." Brooklyn felt herself smile at his soft words knowing they were true. He leaned in kissing her softly as they found themselves back in the present. They looked over seeing the staff huddled over the large black mark on the smooth tile floor.

Brooklyn looked over at Castiel as they shared a knowing smile before walking out of the historical society hand in hand. The rain was gently falling but the angel and hunter didn't seem to notice as they headed back to the hotel for a much needed break.

Once they entered the room, Brooklyn proceeded to collapse on the bed as the adrenaline had worn off leaving her drained and exhausted from battling the warlock. She knew they still had to track down and stop the fire spirit but what good would it do if Brooklyn was not fully rested? Castiel stood at the edge of the bed looking down at her as she lay on her back looking back up at him.

Without saying a word, Brooklyn motioned for him to join her patting her hand upon the bed and smiling up at him. He responded by removing the tan overcoat, blue jacket beneath and shoes. He gently pulled off her own boots tossing them aside before climbing on the bed beside her. She turned on her side to meet his gaze feeling relief wash over her. The angel reached out for her tracing his fingers across her still damp skin.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Brook?" She grinned at him when he called her by her nickname

"Have I truly answered your prayers?" Castiel tilted his head at her questions.

"Brooklyn, when you came into my life I did not realize that my prayer had been answered. But when we first touched in New Orleans something was awakened within me, something I never experienced before. I was unsure of what I was feeling but I now know what it is. I realized it that night after we left Denver as I held you in my arms. I realized I was in love with you, Brook."

Brooklyn pulled her angel in her arms needing to feel him beside her.

"Cas, I realized I loved you when I was Nate's grave. I asked him for guidance as I loved you and Dean and my heart was confused. But now I'm here with you following my heart. You touched my soul, Cas; touched it in ways that Dean never did."

Castiel grinned at that last remark feeling rather moved by her words as he felt his love for her surging within him. Bringing her head up with his finger and thumb, the angel took her mouth in his feeling her gently push back. She ran her fingers through his dark hair feeling the silky soft tresses within her gentle grip. Brooklyn gently broke their contact lowering her head to his neck tenderly kissing his neck and jaw line hearing a low moan coming from the angel's lips.

Slowly the pair undressed and kissed one another's bare skin as each garment left their bodies. Brooklyn ran her hands over the angel's body kissing where her fingers caressed and explored as her angel did his own traversing on her body seeing the hunter's need for him surging under his angelic touch. Taking her in his arms, Castiel tasted the soft skin beneath his lips sending shivers through her body. She arched her back as he teased and fondled her feeling his own need for her rising as she moaned and gasped at his heavenly teasing.

Brooklyn couldn't hold it in anymore as she found herself grabbing the angel by the waist pushing him down on the mattress and easing him inside her. Castiel grabbed her hips rocking her against him as she rode him. The angel felt his body succumb to the hazy mix of lust and pleasure as he grabbed Brooklyn's hips harder driving him deeper still inside her. Brooklyn's breathing became labored as she felt her body tighten up around him telling her she was close to climax. Brooklyn rocked faster and harder as her angel sat up to face her.

He slid his hands beneath her ass as she lost control and screamed his name. Brooklyn felt her body shudder and tighten even more around her angel feeling their thighs become slick with her release. The orgasm lasted for what seemed like an eternity but Brooklyn didn't care as Castiel felt his own release nearing. Her body was so tight wet and hot he couldn't stop slamming up inside her with a ferocity he had didn't think existed within him.

Brooklyn moaned and whimpered as she felt her angel release deep within her as her body's walls continued to work him until Castiel felt his body come down from the sexual harmony they had shared. For Brooklyn it wasn't just a physical release but also a joining of their souls bringing them closer together. She never experienced such a nirvana with Dean but with Castiel it felt right.

She leaned in kissing her angel and stroked his face. She could in those now very bright blue orbs that he too had experienced the same sexual rapture she did. He ran his fingers through her hair down her neck and shoulders until they came to rest on her hips.

"Wow" Brooklyn whispered. Castiel nodded in agreement as he placed his hand over her heart and Brooklyn did the same.

Lifting her body off his, Brooklyn took her angel by the hand leading him to the shower as the lovers enjoyed a long hot shower after a very eventful day to say the least.

**One down and one more to go…..Thanks again everyone for reading and thanks to SexySadie88 for being a faithful reviewer! Come on you know the rest of you want to do the same! **


	24. Arc 1: Chicago Chap 4: Fire Demon

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural and I do not make any money from these works so pretty please don't sue me. I do own all OC's though. For everyone out there that has been showing positive support through reviews, reading and adding to alerts and/or favorites: I AM GRATEFUL FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! My inner muse loves the attention!

_The fourth installment in this arc…._

_The angel and his hunter take on the fire spirit…._

Brooklyn took a deep breath as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was only 5:00 yet it felt so much later than that! She groaned to herself looking over at the sleeping angel beside her. Brooklyn continued to watch him sleep seeing her angel at peace. He looked so innocent and pure yet a powerful Warrior of God capable of smiting anything or anyone at will. She felt Castiel stir in his sleep and wrap an arm around her waist as if to make sure she was still there.

The hunter smiled at the still resting seraph as she ran her hand up and down his arm anticipating the battle that awaited them. They still had a job to do and that required them to get up and dress. Brooklyn told herself there would be time for this later but she wanted to stay like this just a little longer. Sighing deeply, she turned to look at her sleeping seraph one more time before forcing herself to rise up out of the comfortable bed and get dressed.

Castiel shivered as he reached over for Brooklyn only to find that side of the bed cold and empty. Bright blue eyes shot open darting around the room as he searched for his hunter finding her seated at the laptop. Her head propped in her hand as she poured intently over what was on the screen before her. He saw the same look in those brilliant grey depths as when Uriel had paid them a visit only earlier that morning. He knew she was searching for the truth about that night her family was brutally murdered. The angel felt anger towards his brother for such an action.

_What the Hell was Chuckles' problem!? That was low to do that to Brooklyn…._

_I know, Jason…._

_He probably got some sick jolly off that too. Man, I don't know how she is keeping it together with finding out Gabriel is her father and all…I would be really pissed at him if I was in her shoes…_

_Brooklyn deals with things in her own unique way, Jason…_

_Yeah so I noticed…._

_And what does that supposed to mean?_

_Well look at how she dealt with the whole Dean thing….I am surprised she didn't run him down in the parking lot! _

_That is the angel in her, Jason. She will forgive Gabriel over time for this but for now she is coping…_

_Alright but I don't wanna see her hurt all over again, I like her way too much to see her get screwed like that again, Cas._

_I know you like her, Jason. You have been as Brooklyn put it a huge cheerleader for us to get together. _

_And it better stay that way too, Cas…_

Castiel smiled at his vessel's last words hearing the teasing tone in his voice.

"Cas, what's so funny?" Brooklyn looked over at him with an eye brow raised at the seraph. "Has Jason graced you with his infinite words of wisdom again?"

Castiel merely nodded at the hunter as she turned back to staring at the screen before her. He laid there on his side watching her for a few more minutes. Brooklyn felt something tugging at her making her turn to see Castiel looking at her with those beautiful blue eyes bursting with love and concern. She knew he was worried about her ever since Uriel barged in being a total dick and destroying everything she ever knew as her family. She was coping though and struggling to come to terms with this new revelation.

She continued looking up articles about that night when her family was torn apart finding every article stated the same thing over and over. It was as if the police didn't find much or they didn't release much to the public. She knew she would have to dig deeper and tap into her inner hacker. She began hacking into the Kansas City police records hoping to find out something, anything that she didn't already know. Brooklyn accessed the cold case files since the murderer was never found.

_Well, duh! The bastard that killed my family was a fucking silver eyed demon!_ Brooklyn said to herself as she continued searching the database. She looked over at the clock again as it read 6:15. This was going to have to wait as they needed to take care of business.

She turned to see her angel standing there not in his usual tax accountant gear but a pair of jeans and black sweater with a white shirt beneath it with those boots she bought him to top it off. He was looking down at her with his head tilted in that curious manner that she found attractive. A small smile crept up on the corner of his mouth as he leaned over kissing her as he pressed a button closing the screen before her.

"Come on, Brook. We have a city to protect" Castiel whispered as he took her hand as she rose to her feet letting him lead the way out to the truck. They headed out to do battle with the fiery entity but first foraged for some much needed food.

Brooklyn began to regret that second slice of Chicago deep dish pizza as she felt her stomach gurgle and make strange noises. Castiel looked over at her as the angel noticed the contorted look of pain firmly in place on her face.

"Brook, are you alright?" Castiel asked as she grimaced and turned her head.

"I'll be fine, Cas…Oh…" Brooklyn felt another round of gurgling hit her as they pulled in front of the water tower. By this time the rain had turned into a torrential downpour as they looked up to see something bright inside the tower. Brooklyn realized the thing hated water!

_Duh, Brooklyn! Fire hates water…._

Checking her bag once more, she turned to her angel seeing he was ready for a fight. Nodding solemnly at Castiel, they turned to exit the truck and raced through the deluge. Both were soaked through every layer of clothing as the chill seeped into their bones. As they reached the door, Brooklyn pulled and tugged on it but the heavy doors would not budge. Castiel watched as she stood back with her hands balled into two tight fists as her brow furrowed deep in concentration as the heavy lock on the door began to shake and bang against the door.

Castiel came up behind her taking her hand in his as she unfurled her tight fist linking her fingers with his. She felt her angel's power channel through her body as she gripped his hand tighter and tighter. Brooklyn closed her eyes gritting her teeth feeling the tendons and muscles in her neck begin to pop up.

This was some serious magic being used to keep them from entering but Brooklyn never relented as she felt the lock begin to give way watching it snap and drop to the ground. As the lock fell, Brooklyn collapsed to the ground fighting to breathe. Castiel lifted Brooklyn in his arms holding her close as she continued the struggle to fill her lungs with air.

"Breathe, Brook, breathe. I'm not letting you go, but you need to breathe for me, Brook…" Brooklyn focused on her angel's voice feeling her lungs begin to expand with life saving air. She regained control of her body's movements allowing her to relax in Castiel's arms and wrap her slender arms around his waist.

"That hurt…" Brooklyn spat out as her breaths became slower and controlled. Castiel merely picked her up and carried her out of the rain and inside the dark stone structure. The angel gently lowered Brooklyn down never letting her out of the protective circle that was his arms. Brooklyn fumbled around in her leather satchel until she found her Maglite and clicked it on.

The high beam moved methodically around the room as glass display cases and rows of brochures lined the walls.

"Of course, it had to be a damn tourist attraction! Why can't it ever be something simple?" Brooklyn groaned as she continued searching for stairs finally seeing the set of stone steps to the left. She debated about turning on the lights but ultimately decided against it as the last thing she wanted was to see the local po po show up.

Taking Castiel by the hand, Brooklyn and her angel proceeded up the stairs remaining pressed against the wall. As they continued up the stairs, Brooklyn froze as a putrid burning smell filled her nostrils. Castiel too noticed the acrid smell as a bright burning ball hurled towards them down the stairs. Pulling Brooklyn in his arms, Castiel whisked her away just as the fire spirit reached where they were standing. Brooklyn and Castiel raced for the door only to have it slam in their faces and echo through the stone walls. The fire spirit glared at them as the angel and hunter turned to face it. The entity grinned at them as the flames dissipated revealing a man beneath the blaze.

He was a handsome man of about 25 with sharp green eyes and raven black hair. His body was dressed in jeans and long sleeved shirt with what appeared to be black boots beneath. Brooklyn felt her body tense as they stood face to face with not a ghost but a demon, the fire demon.

"I smell angel. Hmmmm….I wonder…." The demon's eyes flashed orange then green as he eyed the pair.

Brooklyn pulled the Colt and raised it at the demon cocking the gun.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I was you, Sparky." She warned only to see the demon continue its approach. The demon swung his arm to side ripping the gun from Brooklyn's hands and casting it against the wall. Brooklyn reached for the dagger but the demon predicted her next movement casting her to the wall holding her there as he turned his attention to the angel.

Castiel charged the demon but it held up a hand stopping him mid-rush. The demon moved a finger back and forth in a chiding manner grinning cruelly at the seraph.

"Now, now Castiel, we wouldn't want to do anything stupid now would we? Because if you do," he snapped his fingers "your little hunter over there suffers a painful slow death." Castiel watched as Brooklyn winced and cried in pain as the demon created a firewall around the hunter. The immense heat and flames licked and danced at her skin.

Her cries and wails of agony were torture to Castiel's ears as he felt tears welling up in his eyes and his being ruthlessly ripped apart.

"No! Stop this now!" The demon grinned calling the flames back until they rested in the palm of his hand. Bright orange orbs turned in the angel's direction as his grin grew wider.

"I have a proposition for you, Castiel. Your life for hers. You take her place and she walks free. All you have to do is say yes."

"No, Cas! He's a demon! Don't even think about it!" Brooklyn screamed at him as the demon hurled the fire ball towards the hunter as Brooklyn turned her head and shut her eyes tight. She braced herself for another round but a cool rush of air ticked her face. Opening her eyes, Brooklyn saw the flames had stopped in midair.

The demon's eyes went wide with shock and disbelief as Brooklyn continued to feel a divine power flow through her body protecting her from certain death. Castiel could feel her reaching deep within her soul and call forth the strength to break herself free.

_That's it, Brook…_

The angel watched as his hunter pressed her head against the wall and close her eyes as her body tensed even more. The ancient words spilled from her lips flawlessly and effortlessly as the angel recognized the archaic language as Aramaic. Castiel closed his own eyes and began reciting the prayer with Brooklyn in tandem.

"NOOOOOO!" The demon cried out as Brooklyn broke free from his cold grip facing him not with the slate grey eyes the angel knew but with greenish blue hues taking their place. She approached the demon breaking into a dead run towards the minion. She extended her hand calling for the Colt as the firearm appeared in her hand.

She curled her fingers around the gun raising it at the demon. But the demon had other ideas as he lifted his own hand summoning the fires of Hell within the palm of his hand ready to take the hunter out once and for all. Castiel lunged for the demon knocking him to ground. Brooklyn halted her charge as to her horror watched her beloved angel become locked in a life or death battle with the demon.

The angel pinned the demon to ground slamming his head down against the demon's head cracking it against the hard cold marble floor. Brooklyn felt the pain from where she stood seeing Castiel shake his head before delivering a hard right hook into his enemy's jaw. The demon spat out the blood that filled his mouth as he turned grinning to reveal blood stained teeth. Before Castiel could react, the demon gripped the angel's shirt and slacks lifting and hurling the seraph across the room. Brooklyn cried out as her angel slammed against the glass case and landing in the broken shards. Castiel felt something warm and wet trickle down his face as he realized he was bleeding.

Thinking fast, Brooklyn flung her body before her angel's protecting him from anymore harm. She wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him close to her. She cocked the Colt training her aim on the demon as he leered over the pair.

"Awwww, how sweet, the angel has a bodyguard…."

Brooklyn shook her head as she pulled the trigger sending a bullet between the orange pair of eyes as the demon's skin hissed and cracked as the blessed shell penetrated deep within its skull. An inhuman cry filled the room as the demon exploded into a ball of red orange and yellow flames that consumed his vessel. Brooklyn shielded the seraph as the burning ball of flesh exploded sending charred remains everywhere.

"Demons, they never learn…" she said quietly.

The rain continued pounding against the window as Brooklyn slowly lifted her body up and away from Castiel's as her eyes were greeted with the thick blackness that once again engulfed the room. She let out a sigh of relief as she realized she had been holding her breath the entire time.

"Cas are you alright?" She asked her angel hearing him move and groan beside her. She smiled in the dark as a shaky hand gripped her steady one.

"I am alright, Brook. My vessel's body is injured but will heal by tomorrow. But are you alright?" She could hear the concern lacing his soft voice.

"Yeah, I think so, Cas. I feel strange though but not in a bad way, but a good way." Brooklyn swore she could see him tilting his head in that curious manner despite being plunged in total darkness.

Digging around her bag, Brooklyn found her Maglite clicking it on. She aimed the beam on Castiel's head focusing on the large open gash that had begun to heal. She winced at the large amount of dried blood that caked his angelic face. Extending a shaky hand, Brooklyn stroked his face not caring if her fingers were coated red.

"Let's get the Hell outta here, Cas." Brooklyn sighed as she felt her muscles screaming from being slammed and thrown around like a rag doll.

As the battered couple stood to leave, the room filled with a white glowing light as the figure of a woman appeared before them. Brooklyn didn't have to guess the identity of the spirit that stood there.

"Hello, Mary" Brooklyn said softly. Mary smiled warmly at the hunter and angel.

"Thank you both for destroying the demon as I can now finally find peace." Her lips remained still yet the hunter and angel could hear her speak.

They watched as the spirit was joined by a male entity with an equally warm smile.

"Thank you" the spirit of Matthew Sheridan simply said turning toward the light that awaited both he and Mary. Brooklyn felt overwhelmed by the touching sight as tears fell down her face. Castiel gently wiped away her tears and took her in his arms kissing her forehead. Brooklyn leaned into her angel's protective hold breathing in his scent as a comforting feeling washed over her.

Castiel and Brooklyn stepped out into the cool Chicago air noting the rain had stopped. Brooklyn grinned at the observation knowing why the rains had ceased. It was Mary keeping the demon trapped in the tower on the anniversary of the fire determined to keep the city safe as she had vowed over 130 years ago. She looked up at the clearing sky seeing the stars above. She hoped that Mary and Matthew had truly found peace after all this time. Castiel watched his hunter seeing the veil being lifted around them.

He turned looking deep into those gorgeous depths that still remained a rich teal tinged with green. He found the hues alluring and hot as he leaned in to kiss those pouty lips. Their lips brushed as a rush of wind and flap of wings announced Uriel's presence. Brooklyn shot an icy cold glare at the angel.

"Oh great, if it isn't Sunshine himself..." Brooklyn growled never breaking her eyes from his hard dark ones. The mocha skinned angel approached Brooklyn and Castiel as the hunter tightened her grip around his waist and shifted her body in front of his.

As Uriel got closer, he paused seeing the blue green swirling in her eyes but his stoic expression betrayed nothing as he smirked at the pair. It seemed the hunter had tapped into her inner angel.

"Now what do you want to tell me, Uriel? That Castiel is really my brother or that you're my uncle ten times removed!? Haven't you done enough damage for one night?" She felt her anger rising rapidly as Uriel noted the colors in her eyes were swirling about madly.

"Castiel, I told you she is going to be your downfall. That demon nearly did you in! This is the last time I am going to come to you as a brother and ask you to leave this wretched savage."

Castiel took a stand against his dark skinned brother staring hard with those rich teal depths. In an act of defiance, the angel took Brooklyn's hand holding it tight. He spun her around kissing her passionately feeling his brother seething at the sight before him.

"I am never leaving you, Brooklyn DeTaurius." Castiel called his hunter by her real name, her birth name.

Uriel shook his head feeling like he was going to vomit right then and there. His brother, his friend had made his choice loud and clear. He felt like Castiel had taken a knife and stabbed him straight in his heart. But he would never tell Castiel that especially with that blasted hunter standing right there. The angel roughly grabbed Brooklyn making her face him as he came within inches of her face. He didn't care that she was the daughter of Gabriel. She was going to corrupt one of Heaven's best warriors and Uriel wouldn't stand for that.

"You listen to me, mud monkey and listen close. I will not stand for you causing my brother to go astray and Fall…" Brooklyn swung her free arm as Castiel heard the loud crack of her fist colliding with Uriel's jaw.

"Don't you ever call me a mud monkey again! You don't even know me, Uriel and yet you pass judgment on me because I am a human? Well cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it! If you ever try to come between us again, Uriel…." Castiel gripped her shoulder with his hand sending a calming vibe into the hunter's body. Uriel watched as the blue green hues turned grey once again.

Brooklyn felt her eyelids become heavy as she felt Castiel pick her up. The angel turned to face his brother before departing. Uriel saw sadness in Castiel's eyes as the seraph shook his head before turning and walking away. Castiel placed his hunter in the passenger seat as he decided to drive them to their room. He looked over at the sleeping hunter feeling her anguish still lingering beneath the surface. Well Uriel had no right intervening in his affairs. He loved Brooklyn and she loved him very much. In fact, the angel had sensed the love the hunter felt for him ran very deep but she wasn't aware of it, not yet anyways.

The Avalanche pulled into the parking lot as the angel remembered to turn off the lights this time. After turning off the engine and silently congratulating himself on a successful drive, the angel got out and hurried to gather Brooklyn. The hunter was still fast asleep as Castiel entered the room careful not to mess up the salt lines. Finally they had made it back and saved a city from repeating history.

Castiel found Brooklyn's sleep pants and shirt and proceeded to change her clothing for they were still soaked from the rains earlier that night. When she was dressed and under the covers, Castiel turned to dress himself as he peeled away the heavy wet layers allowing them to fall in a soaked heap on the floor.

The dry warm pants were a welcomed feeling as he crawled into bed gathering Brooklyn in his arms. He held her tight placing his hand over her heart and kissed her tenderly before going to sleep.

"Goodnight, Brooklyn" Castiel whispered closing his eyes and welcoming the needed rest.

**Ok my readers soon I shall have the next chapter up!! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!!!!**


	25. Arc 2: Doubts Chap 1: Abducted

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural and do not make anything from these works so please do not sue me as I am merely borrowing the guys and gals. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that have been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts: YOU ARE ALL THE GREATEST!!!

_Brooklyn vanishes…._

"Damn it!" Brooklyn growled as blood splattered her boots. "These are my favorite boots!" The hunter waved her hand in disgust as she looked down at the thick red sheen.

They had left Chicago two days ago and wound up in St. Augustine tracking down a werewolf that had been on the rampage leaving six victims behind before it met its fate in the form of the hunter and angel. Brooklyn was tracking the creature around the lighthouse unaware it was tracking her! But the werewolf didn't realize that Brooklyn had a bodyguard rather an angel watching her back.

Brooklyn had lost sight of her query as it vanished into the woods surrounding the beacon with only the moonlight to aid her. Keeping the gun aimed high, she scanned the edge of the trees with what little light she had relying on her other senses to help her. Castiel remained tight with her frame listening intently for any unnatural sounds or movement. He had to keep her safe as Gabriel had entrusted his daughter's life in his hands. They would not have to wait long.

A silver streak burst through the trees charging at the hunter full speed. The moonlight illuminated the beast's sharp teeth as saliva dripped and flowed from its mouth. Castiel grabbed his hunter hurling her out of the way seconds before the monster was upon them. Brooklyn landed on her side as she heard a cracking sound followed by a sharp jolt of pain racing up and down her arm. Despite the loss of one arm, Brooklyn turned and jumped to her feet grabbing her gun. The pale silver light danced across the two figures locked in battle.

The werewolf leapt for the angel knocking Castiel flat on his back tearing at the angel's flesh. Brooklyn ran hearing the sickening sound of flesh tearing reminding her of tissue paper being ripped apart. Anger surged through her being the closer she reached her angel as she felt her legs accelerate closing the wide gap between her and the life and death struggle. She could see Rin Tin Tin gaining the upper hand against the seraph as its razor sharp claws continued tearing into tender flesh.

Castiel found the beast to possess superhuman strength as it continued to keep him pinned down turning him into its personal chew toy. Brooklyn reached her angel as she felt déjà vu set in as she lay witness to the barrage against Castiel. Except this time it wasn't Michigan but Florida and instead of a blonde haired hunter it was a dark haired angel that needed her.

Without wasting another second she raised the gun and whistled at the creature. It ceased its assault and turned to face the copper haired threat. Brooklyn cocked the gun continuing to stare down the monster that dared to harm the angel. Her body tensed and her eyes narrowed as the hunter and prey stared down one another.

"It's me you want, Lassie. I'm the one that killed your mate remember? Come and get it, wolfie!"

Castiel painfully turned on his side in time to watch the creature bare down on his beloved hunter. He could only watch helplessly as the monster charged Brooklyn ready to kill the hunter. Brooklyn kept her stance waiting for the right moment.

"Not yet, not yet…" She said to herself. Another 20 yards…..

Bang! A lone gunshot rang through the night followed by a solemn yelp of pain. It sounded like a dying animal and many that heard wrote it off as a gator grabbing a meal and nothing more. Brooklyn lowered her gun staring down at the fallen form of the werewolf which was now the naked body of a man. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she felt the intense rush she always got from the thrill of the hunt and kill and she couldn't feel any pain. But she knew that wouldn't last for long and soon the adrenaline would wear off and she would crash as the ache and pain would return with a vengeance.

The hunter took a deep breath looking over to see Castiel standing and healed. She couldn't but help to smile at him and shake his head. He hurried to his hunter seeing her keep her right arm tight against her body. He gently reached out taking the limp limb and extending it. Brooklyn silently watched as the seraph placed his arm on her shoulder slowly running his hand down her arm until his hand was over hers holding it tight. Brooklyn had to admit one good thing about Cas was he was also her healer.

The angel saw his hunter smile softly and sweetly at him as she kept her hand enclosed within his. It was then she looked down to see the blood caked on her boots.

Castiel softly laughed at her angst over a pair of boots. He never would be able to understand how she could get rather upset about footwear. The angel felt her glaring at him over his humor in the situation.

"Cas, this isn't funny! I can only get these in one place and they went out of business last year! Men, human or not, will never fully comprehend the lengths we women will take to find the one perfect pair of shoes."

"I am sorry, Brook…" Castiel said with a hint of regret for his slight outburst. Brooklyn could never be truly angry with the seraph. He still had that innocence and purity to him that gave him a child like inclination. It was this aspect that prevented the hunter from every blowing up at him. Sure she had been angry with him but never truly exploded. She sighed heavily feeling her heart melt at the dark haired angel before her. Castiel saw Brooklyn allow a small smile form on her lips softening her features. She leaned in brushing her lips over his sending shivers down his spine.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I wanna get out of these clothes and beneath the covers with your naked body holding me tight" Brooklyn whispered letting her lips brush against Castiel's. The angel grabbed her hips pulling her in his body. Brooklyn tilted her head accepting her angel's lips pressing against hers. Brooklyn slid her gun inside her jeans freeing her hand to touch her angel's face. The seraph pulled her closer until no gap or space existed between them. Castiel deepened their kiss feeling his need for her begin to stir within him. If they didn't leave the angel would lose all self control and have his hunter right then and there. Brooklyn grinned and laughed in his mouth as the firm yet gentle grip of her angel's hands grabbed her ass kneading and grasping the denim clad flesh.

Brooklyn broke their kiss taking his hand and leading him to the truck oblivious to the dark figure watching them in the shelter of the woods.

Brooklyn raced down the interstate slapping away the wandering hand that kept crossing over the middle and up her thigh. She shot a warning glance at the angel as he merely played the innocent card.

"Don't even go there, Cas. Just you wait until we get back to the room…" she growled. Castiel felt the blood rushing to one part of his body just merely harboring the thought of what she had planned for him. Brooklyn fought to keep focused on the road but once again found herself smacking the wandering hand that seemed to keep snaking across from the passenger side. She fought to ignore the warm hand that crept its way up her thigh towards the growing heat between her legs. Castiel kept his blue eyes straight ahead but grinned as he felt her squirm in her seat.

They barely made it back in time as the Avalanche jerked to a stop in the parking lot. Castiel fumbled with the seat belt as Brooklyn slid hers off like a pro. Grabbing the leather bag the pair hurried out of the truck and towards the room. Brooklyn scrambled to find the key as Castiel kissed her neck and jaw line. She dropped her bag twice until she found the hard plastic card sliding it in the lock shoving the door open. Brooklyn nearly fell entering the room but her angel held his arm around her waist keeping her up. The door slammed and locked and the curtains closed as the angel pinned his hunter against the wall holding her arms over her head.

"Who has who now?" The angel's hot breath tickled her neck only enraging the lust and hunger she was feeling. Their mouths met in a furious clash as Castiel rubbed his hips against hers knowing Brooklyn could feel the gorged bulge in his pants. Brooklyn moaned in his mouth bucking her hips hard against his. He grinned at this primal response tormenting her a little bit longer by sliding his hand between them rubbing her through the soft denim. He slowly stroked his fingers up and down as she trembled against him.

"Cas, please…" Brooklyn whimpered breaking their contact. Castiel looked down at her seeing red swollen lips and flushed skin. Pulling her from the wall, the angel lifted his hunter feeling the lean strong legs wrap around him as he carried her to the bed. The angel lowered her down feeling the grip of her legs leave him. He leaned in claiming her mouth as he hands tore at the clothing upon her body. Castiel shook his arms free of the tan overcoat and dark jacket as slender fingers loosened the blue tie flinging it with ease.

Brooklyn fumbled with the buttons feeling her frustration going.

"Fuck it!" Escaped her lips as she fisted the button up shirt ripping it in two revealing the hot body beneath waiting for the hunter's soft lips to kiss and caress it. She grabbed the tight waist kissing the hot tight skin. The angel moaned softly carding his fingers through her copper rich tresses making her nip at his skin. She kicked off her blood caked boots as the angel followed suit and reached for the button on the soft denim jeans.

"Lie down" Castiel whispered his breath hot against her ear. She only nodded letting her angel guide her body down allowing him to take her in seeing she was still fully clothed. This would not do oh no no for those clothes had to go! Hovering over her, he ripped apart her shirt in pieces not caring that she whimpered in protest.

"My shirt…" That was her favorite ASU shirt! Brooklyn gasped aloud feeling the hot soft lips touching her skin as he made his way towards her jeans. Unlatching the button and yanking the zipper down, Brooklyn raised her hips allowing the angel to slip the denim off with ease. Not wanting to be outdone, Brooklyn grabbed the angel's pants unbuckling the belt and breaking the zipper and button in the process. Fisting the scratchy material Brooklyn tore the slacks off leaving the boxers to be torn.

The angel stood there with his heart pounding hard feeling soft hands slide down the waistband gripping his erection tight. The hand pumped the entire length slowly wanting him to take in the pleasure of what she was doing as the other hand slid the boxers down over his hips exposing the last of his naked flesh before the hunter. Brooklyn gently released him replacing her hand with that sweet sinful tongue and mouth. The hot moist tongue ran along his underside and top before twirling around the weeping head like a sucker.

"Brook…." Her name escaped the angel's lips like a prayer. Hearing her name like that, Brooklyn took him wholly in her mouth bobbing her head back and forth. Castiel rocked his hips in rhythm with her mouth as her fingers teased and massaged him. Castiel saw stars and bright they were. He let her please him just a little bit more before pushing her down on the bed ripping away the last of her clothing.

Grinning at her, Castiel picked her up carrying to the large plush chair in the corner easing his body in the soft furnishing and impaling her on his rock hard erection. Brooklyn saw a brilliant flash as she allowed her body to adjust to the angel. Castiel gripped her hips rocking her against his body as she took control. Brooklyn thrusted her body hard and fast lifting and lowering her hips wanting to feel him completely and wholly within her. The only sounds resonating through the room were the groans and whispers of pleasure each felt and experienced.

Brooklyn cried out feeling her body clamp like a vise around Castiel as her body shuddered in the hard orgasm. The angel clamped his hand on the back of his hunter's neck pulling her downward in a hot searing kiss. Brooklyn swore her orgasm intensified and went longer at the shift in her hips as their thighs and the chair became slick with her wetness but neither noticed nor cared. The feelings and sensations crashed over her sending her over once again as she cried in his mouth feeling her body tighten harder around him.

Castiel felt his body tightening causing his hips to buck harder against hers as his body neared climax. He slammed his body harder and harder feeling both their bodies becoming sore as he cried out.

"Brooklyn…." His voice echoed throughout the room as the angel grabbed her tight pressing her against his body as his hot sticky release filled her deep and full causing the hunter to take a sharp breath. She could feel her angel exploding within her and spill out between them. The scent of sex lingered about them but to the angel and hunter it reminded them of the love they shared as they expressed it in this the most sacred and cherished gesture.

Castiel closed his eyes holding Brooklyn in his arms. He ran his hand in small circles across her back as she rested her head on his shoulder. Warm lips pressed against her forehead as Castiel continued to stroke her back in circular movements extending his other arm around her waist. He still couldn't believe she was here with him in his arms. She relaxed in his embrace snuggling in closer to her angel. To Brooklyn, being with Castiel was Heaven on Earth. It didn't matter if it was hunting, talking or being as they were now, as long as she was with the seraph the world was right.

Castiel kissed her lips seeing those gentle grey eyes looking up at him. A lazy smile crossed her lips as he felt an arm snake across him. It was obvious she didn't want to move so Castiel gathered the hunter in his arms picking her up.

"Cas…." She whined.

"I thought you wanted a nice hot shower then feel my hot naked body pressed tight against yours." She nodded letting him carry her towards the bathroom.

The shower was hot and soothing as the lovers cleansed each other. This was one of those moments the angel and hunter held close to their hearts. They were vulnerable and exposed like this, baring their hearts and souls to one another letting their actions and eyes convey their thoughts and feelings. When they were finished and rinsed, Castiel tenderly dried his hunter seeing several scars that crossed her light skin. He knew where she had acquired every single badge of courage and when. He found the raised stretches of skin hot as it made him think of her body in action.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, he watched as Brooklyn tenderly dried his wet skin kissing it every so often. He jumped when he felt teeth nip at his warm body followed by a soft giggle. He spun around to see her grinning mischievously batting those gorgeous eyes. He sure did love those soft slate depths as they drew him into her world.

"Let's get some sleep, Cas…" she said simply leading her angel out the door and towards the large inviting bed. The sheets were soft and inviting as was the mattress. The lovers curled beneath the warm bedding holding each other tight as their foreheads pressed together. Castiel stroked her cheek and kissed her softly feeling Brooklyn lean in to his body.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up early gently rolling tighter in her angel's warm arms. Castiel opened his eyes looking down at the hunter as she fell back asleep. Kissing her lightly, he unrolled his arms and silently rose from the bed pulling on the boxers and sleep pants. He entered the bathroom searching for the muscle cream as he could sense she was still sore from the previous night. Finding the tube, the angel turned to return to the sleeping hunter.

SLAM! A violent force slammed the door shut as Castiel pulled, pushed and pounded with his fists hoping to wake Brooklyn up.

"Brook!" He yelled out as Brooklyn shot up hearing the angel in distress.

Before she could cry out for Castiel, a hand clamped over her mouth muffling her pleas for help. She struggled with the unseen attacker shoving her body into them slamming them against the wall as she slammed her elbow into her assailant's side earning a grunt of pain from them but Brooklyn only had the upper hand for a split second as the attacker grabbed her other arm in mid swing as a harsh dark voice whispered an incantation in an unknown tongue. The hunter continued to struggle despite feeling a heavy sinking feeling overcome her until she lost the fight and collapsed in the aggressor's arms. The attacker picked up the hunter vanishing as the bathroom door opened and Castiel charged out.

"Brooklyn!" He called out unable to feel her presence in the room. "Brook!" He hollered out again being greeted with silence. The angel scoured the room several times over until he let reality set in. Brooklyn was missing. His beloved hunter was gone! It was then he felt the presence of another. The angel looked up to see Uriel standing there before him.

"Uriel, where's Brooklyn! Answer me!" He ordered. The other angel merely stood there looking at the pitiful form of his brother before him.

"What are you talking about, Castiel? Why would I want to touch that heathen brat!?" Uriel snorted. "I'm here to inform you that you have new orders. It's time to move on, brother."

Castiel angrily shook his head at the other seraph. He wasn't going anywhere until he had Brooklyn back in his arms.

"No, Uriel. I am not moving on as you so bluntly put it. My orders are to protect Brooklyn Ravenwood and I am not abandoning her. She is my charge."

"Your orders came from higher up, Castiel. It seems your closeness to this savage has compromised and clouded your judgment in battle." Uriel's voice turned colder.

Castiel shook his head defiantly as he stood tall and firm. He stared hard at Uriel in disbelief. He hated humanity so much he was willing to let Gabriel's daughter suffer at the hands of an unknown assailant. Uriel circled the smaller angel as he continued his verbal assault.

"You don't get it, brother! God abandoned us when these heathens were created. He favors them over us! We were created first yet they are the most revered!? NO! I don't care what happens to that plumbing on two legs as all she is to me is collateral damage!"

That was the final straw! Having heard enough of Uriel's insults, Castiel hurled a powerful surge towards the other angel hurling him across the room. The angel crashed against the dresser splintering the solid piece of furniture as if it was a matchstick. Uriel returned fire as he charged Castiel leveling a solid blow to his head sending the seraph flying backwards and landing on his back. The angels exchanged hard powerful punches bloodying each other and breaking bones in the process. The sound of cracking and snapping bones echoed and bounced off the walls. Castiel delivered an upper cut with his left fist making contact with Uriel's jaw snapping his head up and back. His blue eyes reflecting the ferocity within him as he continued fighting his brother.

The fight continued until both angels became tired and exhausted and as the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. Uriel vanished in a gust of wind as Castiel hurried to gather everything before materializing in the Avalanche and driving away.

* * *

As the police entered the room they were greeted with signs of a struggle and the smell of sex hanging in the air. Their search would turn up nothing.

Castiel parked the truck at the truck stop killing the engine. He gripped the wheel tight and looking over at the empty seat beside him. Whoever took his hunter was going to feel Castiel's wrath.

**Hmmmm…..Who nabbed the hunter and why? Next chapter up soon!!**


	26. Arc 2: Doubts Chap 2: The Search Is On

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural and since I do not make one dime off these works and am merely borrowing the guys and gals, please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been supportive through reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: My inner muse loves all of you and thanks you very deeply!

_Brooklyn meets her captor as Castiel searches for her…._

Brooklyn woke up on the rough bed seeing the room enveloped in darkness. She could tell she was in a warehouse but that was all she could gather. Brooklyn couldn't remember much of what happened as her memory was still fuzzy. She sat up rubbing her eyes and the back of her neck. Suddenly the lights kicked on causing temporary blindness from being in the dark. The sound of a door opening and shutting echoed through the room followed the sound of small footsteps clicked across the smooth floor.

"Hello, Brooklyn," a small but familiar voice asserted as the hunter lifted her head and opened her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here, Anna," Brooklyn didn't hold back any of the disdain she held towards the fallen angel. She knew the story of Anna and how close she and her angel were back in the day and when she decided to cast her wings, Castiel refused to join her.

Anna merely laughed at blunt greeting she received as she paced back and forth running her hand along the bars of the cell the hunter was held in. She turned to face the hunter stopping to look upon the one that stole Castiel's heart. "Nice to see you too, Brooklyn DeTaurius."

"Geez does everyone in Heaven know my real name? I swear you damn angels can't keep your damn traps shut up there. And you wonder why you're losing the battle against Lilith. I've known gossipmongers that can keep better secrets than you." Brooklyn lowered her head atop her knees not wanting to look at Anna.

"So why am I here? What's the scam, Anna? You going to lure Cas here and confess your undying love and devotion to him? That worked real well when you tried talking to him in Wyoming and yes I know about the Alistair and how Dean nearly died. He almost died because of you!" Her words spat out like venom as Anna winced at the stinging words. Brooklyn knew she hit a sore spot with the former angel. Good, she thought, let the bitch squirm. She never did like the former angel anyways. She should have killed her when she had the chance in Bangor but Castiel had stopped her before she could finish the job. She had been angry with her angel for several days afterwards refusing to look at him and only talk to him when it was necessary.

"I also know how you used your body as a means to seduce Dean so he would take your side when Cas and Uriel came to kill you. So tell me, what really made you Fall? And don't tell me it was because you wanted to know what it was like being human because that load of bullshit can be smelled clear across to the next state. If I was to take a guess, I would say someone convinced you to shed the halo and harp in exchange for something you really wanted or rather someone. Am I getting warm, Anna? Or am I way out in left field?"

Anna merely smirked at Brooklyn as she froze to stare at the hunter. "You are one very perceptive woman, Brooklyn. But there is more to it. You see, Castiel refuses to commit to full blown disobedience on the scale I did but slowly he is turning that way. I watched him heal you in the hospital when his orders were not to touch you or Dean and that was the beginning of him walking down the road to Falling. He just doesn't understand that our Father, rather his Father, doesn't give a damn about us anymore and that you humans are the new favorites. He continued to obey orders without questioning them but now he is finally beginning to crack."

"You, you were feeding him all of this?!" Brooklyn jumped off the bed and lunged for the former angel. As her hands touched the bars a sharp jolt of pain and electricity ran through her body causing her to cry out in pain and fall back. Anna laughed coldly at the hunter as she stood there with hands in her coat pockets.

"You're not going anywhere, Brooklyn. I made sure of it."

"Raid for Angels that is so original, Anna. Did you think that one up all by yourself or did you get Alistair to help you?" Anna growled at the hunter slamming her hands on the bars causing them to glow bright blue. Brooklyn twirled her finger and rolled her eyes as she sat back down on the bed leaning against the wall. Anna continued to watch the hunter as she sat there glaring back at the ex-angel.

* * *

As Brooklyn sat in her home away from home, Castiel was seated in the Avalanche contemplating what to do. Was this another Seal waiting to be broken? Did some demon take the opportunity for a little payback? He couldn't go back to the hotel for the cops probably were still there conducting their search. He knew where he could go, the safe house that was not far from here in the city humans called Jacksonville. The angel started up the truck and headed towards the safe house. He needed no directions as he could find it with ease after all, angels could see and feel things humans could not.

Castiel pulled up to St. John's Cathedral looking up at the impressive mix of stone and glass. When the safe houses were established they were put in plain sight which was a brilliant move as the demons would look for out of the way places and not a public building. Castiel chuckled a little at the thought the demons assumed the angels were that stupid.

"Stupid demons," he said to himself. He realized he picked up some of Brooklyn's mannerisms making him feel a bit of sorrow at the thought of his beloved hunter. He was going to find her. The church made the angel feel welcomed as he entered through the massive double doors. He looked ahead to see a familiar looking blonde haired seraph sitting in the front pew.

Gabriel was deep in prayer as Castiel approached the Archangel and sat down beside him. Gabriel continued whispering the soft Latin verses until he finished lifting his head to see his brother beside him staring straight ahead.

"My daughter is missing," the Archangel said quietly.

"We had everything in place so nothing could get in. It had to be someone from our side that did this, Gabriel. We have a traitor in our ranks," Castiel concluded.

Gabriel only nodded with his brow furrowed deep in concern. He didn't want to believe that one of their own would do such a thing but had to acknowledge that it happened and he or she must be punished. It wouldn't be the first time an angel had turned and it wouldn't be the last. The Archangel rose and turned to leave.

"Castiel, find out the party responsible for this and bring them forth for punishment," those green eyes turned hard then back to a softer hue before the Archangel was gone. Castiel sat there for a few moments before deciding what to do next.

"Hello, Castiel," a voice piqued behind the angel. The seraph turned around to see Anna standing there. Castiel stood taking a hard stance towards the former angel and superior.

"What do you want, Anna?"

"What? I can't say hi to an old friend? You still hold suspicion in your heart towards me, I see. You are still the same faithful angel that I remember you as back in the old days. Gabriel was here, wasn't he?"

"What difference does that make, Anna?" Castiel's voice turning colder surprising himself as he continued to speak.

The former angel came closer to the seraph. "You two have become closer since Brooklyn came into your life."

"What's your point?"

"There is no point. Have you thought about what we talked about in Wyoming?" Her eyes light up slightly as she waited for him to answer.

"I have and I am not interested, Anna. Unlike you, I still have faith in the plan."

"And what plan is that?! Forcing Dean to relive his time in Hell by torturing Alistair to which by the way nearly cost him his life? You put a great deal of value into the lives of Dean Winchester and Brooklyn Ravenwood. Tell me, Cas, why is that?"

"Dean is special, his soul is bright and virtuous he just refuses to see it. Brooklyn Ravenwood is my charge. Anything else is none of your concern."

Anna smirked at the angel as she came closer until she had wrapped her arms around him pulling him close. She breathed in the scent of his vessel's cologne. Castiel placed his hands upon her shoulders gently pushing her back. Her brown eyes were full of hurt as he continued to push her away.

"No, Anna, whatever you are thinking or wishing for it will not happen. You need to understand that," the angel said gently.

"What's wrong, Castiel? It's her isn't it? I should've known. Just how close are you to this hunter?"

"That's none of your business, Anna," Castiel disappeared leaving Anna alone in the church. She sat down trying to contemplate the next part of her plan.

"Uriel, we need to talk," she called out and upward. The gentle rush of wind and wings announced the presence of the angel.

"I should kill you right here and now, Anna," the dark skinned angel said standing before her. Anna rose to face her would be executioner hands still firmly in her coat pockets.

"But you won't Uriel because you and I have the same goal which is to make Castiel see that what he is doing is wrong."

"You mean that mud monkey?" Anna nodded her head. "That and how he is still following orders regardless of whether they are wrong or right. He always was the good little soldier. But we are making inroads as he did break rank and heal Brooklyn and Dean in the hospital after battling Samael. He told me he has begun to feel doubt and started questioning orders. But he won't commit to full blown disobedience. This is where you come in Uriel. You need to tell him that you received a revelation and it involves him. If he asks the orders came from higher up. It's time Cas saw what the will of God is really all about," she said coldly.

A small cold smile crept up on the male angel's face as he knew what Anna was implying.

* * *

Brooklyn sat in solitude pondering what Anna had in store for her. Whatever it was, it wasn't good that much she knew. As she sat there the lights grew dim and brightened as Uriel stood before her.

"Oh great, if it isn't Mr. Sunshine on my shoulder and to what do I owe the honor?" Brooklyn said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"You should watch your tone, hunter," Uriel warned her. Brooklyn ignored his warning.

"No, I won't, Uriel. Based on your presence here I would have to guess you are somehow involved in this. What are you going to do, ice me? Offer me up like a sacrificial lamb like in the old days of lore? I'm dying of the suspense oh please Uriel tell me," her tone snarky.

The anger rose within the angel as he wanted to smite her right then and there but couldn't as she was an important part of the plan. Perhaps Anna would let him take care of her once and for all after they get Castiel to convert. Brooklyn rose to face the angel on the other side of the bars. Her grey eyes bore down on his dark ones as they remained locked for several minutes.

"Uriel, we need to find Cas. You will get your chance soon enough," Anna's voice reverberated through the room as the angel turned to leave. Brooklyn yelled in anger as she slammed her fists into the mattress and pillow. She had to find a way to reach Cas before they did. She knew he was strong but she also knew he was harboring doubts and his superiors were marking her and their newfound relationship as the cause.

Willing her mind and body to relax, the hunter sat on the mattress cross legged and focused on her angel.

As Brooklyn was fighting to reach the angel, Castiel was seated atop the hood of the truck trying to reach out to her. He suspected Anna had something to do with Brooklyn's disappearance but couldn't prove it. He focused harder on her until he heard the voice he so longed to hear.

_Cas, if you can hear me, I'm being held somewhere by Anna…_

_Where, Brook?_

_Dunno, Cas, the place has a security system to keep me in, she knows about my powers and my real name. Someone clued her in. There is a traitor in the ranks and his name is Uriel!_

_Uriel!? But why?_

_I dunno but I know they are trying to play on the doubts you have harbored to get you to break rank and go Dark Side. Whatever they have planned, you can't give in to them. I know you and Anna were close and she is going to play that against you. She's not the same as you remembered her. _

_I know Brook I am going to find you. _

_I never doubted you for a minute, Cas. _

The angel opened his eyes and felt a warmth envelope him despite the chill in the air. Brooklyn was still alive and Anna indeed was the one behind her abduction. It seemed that Uriel had been leaking information about his hunter to the former angel creating a problem.

"Gabriel, I need to speak with you," Castiel called out waiting for the Archangel to appear.

"What have you learned, brother?" Gabriel looked at him with large green eyes.

"We have a traitor, Gabriel, it's Uriel. Anna is the one responsible for Brooklyn vanishing and Uriel helped her. He clued Anna in about Brooklyn's real identity and her abilities. If this information were to fall into the wrong hands, Gabriel…" The Archangel shot up a hand stopping the angel.

"This is not a good place to discuss this, Castiel. Come, we need to go somewhere secure."

"St. John's Cathedral, come with me," Castiel waved his hand at the truck as Gabriel got in and Castiel started up the vehicle as they sped off to St. John's Cathedral.

"You were able to make contact with my daughter? Is she well?" Gabriel sounded like a panicked parent which made Castiel realize he truly cared and loved for the hunter.

"She is well but I fear with what Anna and Uriel have planned it may not be that way for long. She said they are going to use my doubts against me."

Gabriel shifted in his seat turning to look at the angel. "Castiel, I know you have had some doubts about our orders in general but you have not gone against our Father outright. Uriel on the other hand has been led astray. His pure hatred for humans is his weakness and Anna has used that to her advantage. We need to stop her before anything happens to Brooklyn."

"Am I going to be punished for healing Brook and Dean that day in Montana?" Castiel asked quietly. Gabriel reached out and clasped his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "No, I will make sure that it is overlooked. Besides if you were to be punished it would have been handed down to you by Michael by now." Castiel nodded as they arrived at the massive structure.

The two angels strolled down the aisle until they sat in the front pew looking up at the altar before them. Gabriel turned to talk to Castiel.

"Before you came to us in servitude, Castiel, we had suspected Uriel was slipping through the cracks so to speak. When the first two humans were created, and I do not mean Eve in this instance, Uriel became disgusted with how God revered them for after all angels were created first. He felt that Lucifer had fought for them when the angels were commanded to bow down before humans. Pride was what brought our former brother down. Pride of his own creation. When he rose along with many other angels, the War happened and thus Lucifer and the rebels were cast downward out of Heaven. It was then Lucifer happened upon Lilith wandering the Earth alone at this time. She had been cast from Eden since she refused to be below Adam in every meaning of the word. Do you understand where this is headed?"

Castiel merely nodded as he allowed Gabriel to continue.

"Lucifer and Lilith had decided to work together and devise revenge against the one who caused them so much anguish, or so they thought and they waited. They had spies who kept watch on the angels and Heaven and it was then when the Gate was opened by Jake that they saw their opportunity when Dean made that deal. They also saw opportunity when Samael had convinced Anna to Fall that night. He had watched her question orders and her own faith when she was on Earth and convinced her to denounce her faith. She is dangerous, Castiel, and needs to be destroyed. She is a walking blasphemy and servant of Lucifer now. Uriel must also be dealt with accordingly as he is one of the Seven. We must right these wrongs or we will truly be past the point of no return, Castiel. We are losing this war. For every new soul we recruit, Lilith recruits three."

Gabriel covered his face in his hands unable to bear the thought of them losing the war and having the forces of darkness march upon the face of the Earth. It could not happen! Lucifer could not be allowed to walk free!

"Whatever Anna has planned she must be stopped, Castiel, but do not kill her for she must be brought forth for punishment. As for Uriel, he too must be punished for his actions against not only us but our Father. He betrayed his station and must pay for it."

Castiel closed his eyes sitting there for a bit longer until he rose and decided to seek out the betrayers. He knew he wasn't as old as Uriel or Anna but Gabriel saw something inside of him that made the Archangel entrust the younger seraph with such a burden. He couldn't let the angel down as he rose to leave the church and meet the challenge ahead.

* * *

Brooklyn awoke to find Anna and Uriel staring at her. "Feeding time is it?" She asked sarcastically.

Uriel chuckled at her little joke. "Such a mouth on you and to think I was beginning to like you too."

"Sorry I can't say the feelings are mutual."

Anna looked over at Uriel and jerked her head in Brooklyn's direction. "It's time, Uriel." A sinister smile crossed the angel's face as Anna opened the door to let him in with the hunter. Brooklyn jumped to her feet as the angel approached her.

"Brooklyn DeTaurius, the real daughter of Gabriel and hunter. You have kept Castiel from fully turning to our cause for too long. Well, now it's time…." Brooklyn flattened against the wall avoiding the bars of the cage as Uriel inched closer to her. She heard the ancient incantation escape the angel's mouth as the familiar heavy feeling overpowered her until the inky blackness surrounded her.

Uriel picked up the hunter and carried her out vanishing as Anna soon followed.

* * *

As Castiel got in the truck, he picked up on Brooklyn's presence. She was nearby! Making sure he didn't lose her, the angel sped down the interstate, thankful for all those lessons she gave him, and turned off towards the shore. Her presence grew stronger the closer he approached the Atlantic. His travels took him towards a park where what appeared to be an old fort of some kind. The structure looked familiar to him as if he had been there before.

Cautiously the angel got out and walked towards the park entrance seeing a large sign greet him. _Fort Isabelle Memorial Park_

Now the angel knew where he had seen this place. It had been a settlement of French and German colonists in the 1570's. But that was what the history books wanted people to believe for there was a darker history to the place. It was here that a cult resided that practiced human sacrifice and worshiped the demon Samael. Castiel could feel the malice and evil seeping from the ground trying to pull the angel down. But he continued until he saw the torches burning bright and in the middle of a large stone was Brooklyn tied down for sacrifice.

**I shall have the next chapter up soon! As many of you can probably tell I am not a huge Anna fan and I question her motives in the series. Here I have her as turning dark and working to bring angels over to the dark side. **


	27. Arc 2: Doubts Chap 3: Cas Faces Anna

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural, do not make any money from these works and I am merely borrowing the guys and gal so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: My inner muse greatly appreciates all of the positive feedback.

_Castiel squares off against Anna…._

Brooklyn saw the angel approaching bringing a smile to her face. She knew he wouldn't give up on finding her. Castiel's eyes lit up when he saw the copper haired hunter seeing she was alright.

"Cas!" She cried out with every fiber of her being. The angel reached Brooklyn seeing her arms were tied above her arm and legs tied straight down making her small frame taut with the stone. Castiel reached out for the rope only to have a jolt of electricity surge through his vessel's body causing him to fall backwards to the ground.

"Cas, are you alright?!" The angel nodded as he rose to his feet seeing the rope glow blue as several symbols appeared on the cool stone. He had seen these before, but where?

"Hello, Castiel, it's good to see you again," Anna came from behind one of the wood buildings and slowly approached the angel.

"Why are you doing this, Anna?" His eyes narrowed at the former angel as she merely looked over and Brooklyn then back to him smiling the whole time.

"You've always been the good little obedient soldier, Cas. You never questioned an order, never stopped to think why we did the things we did. Your faith in this whole plan is blind, Cas. But I have seen that you are starting to crack, to question the orders you have been given. You have doubts that you harbor deep down inside."

"And how does Brooklyn fit into this, Anna?" His voice stinging as she winced at his harsh tone.

"This hunter, your charge, is keeping you back, Cas. She's holding you back from showing your true potential. You can be so much more than this. Together we can…" Castiel cut her off.

"Together? Anna there is no together! You Fell, you made that decision to turn your back on our Father. You listened to Samael and let him seduce you with promises of power and freedom. Promises that you would be safe and protected when the final battle neared. You made your bed, now lie in it, Anna. I will not turn my back like you did." Brooklyn smiled as she could see her mannerisms were rubbing off onto the angel.

"I told you it was that mud monkey, Anna. She has poisoned his mind and corrupted his soul," Uriel appeared out of the darkness glaring at the hunter and angel.

"Nice to see you again, Chuckles," Brooklyn fired back. Uriel merely snorted at her insult.

Castiel couldn't believe this! His onetime superior had turned her back on everything they fought so hard for. She listened to the lies of a demon because she had grown weary of not being allowed to feel and experience being a human. She had grown angry at their Father and denounced Him by Falling that night.

"Anna, you need to listen to me. Samael lied to you, filled your head with lies and deceit. You lost your faith but you can get it back. You can be forgiven if you denounce what you are doing and let Brooklyn go!" Anna shook her head as Uriel held a knife out for her. Castiel threw his vessel's body over Brooklyn's careful not to touch the ropes.

"If you kill her, you kill me," his ice blue eyes stared the Fallen angel down.

"I can't believe that you would die for this insolent savage!" Uriel shouted.

"Believe it, Uriel," Castiel muttered as he looked down at Brooklyn seeing her eyes well up at his words.

Anna gripped the knife tighter in her hand, "I've had enough of these games. You claim to a warrior of God, yet you hold doubts in your heart about the same God and the plan that has been laid out before you. Why is that, Cas? Is it because you are finally seeing that God is infallible as I have seen for a long time? At least Samael was honest with me. And what about our fallen brother, Lucifer?! He defended us, stood up for us when we were forced to be beneath humans. Remember what happened to him and the others, Cas!? They were cast out and sent to Hell! Yet you continue to defend this same God over and over. Why?"

"Because it is just, Anna," was all the angel could say as he continued to guard his charge.

Anna merely laughed at him and his meek answer. "Oh Cas, if you would only open your eyes and see that you are being used. You're a pawn in a chess game, being moved and manipulated at the will of another. But it doesn't have to be that way, Cas. All you have to do is take my hand and it will all be over. No more being ordered around, no more being a pawn. You can be your own master and do what you wish without constantly looking over your shoulder."

Castiel rose to face the ruby haired woman as she extended her hand offering him the chance to be free. "You know you want to, Cas. You can think for yourself, truly think for yourself. No more babysitting, no more worrying, you just need to take my hand, Cas."

Brooklyn fought against the ropes as she saw Castiel look back at her.

"Cas, listen to me, don't give in to her! Is it worth pimping your soul to Lucifer? That's what she wants, Cas! You're stronger than that, I know, I've seen it. You told Uriel your prayer was answered when you wanted to feel love in the form of me, right? Is it worth losing all of that? The minute you take her hand, it'll be all over. Cas, Gabriel believes in you! Jason believes in you! I believe in you!"

The angel shook his head, "No, I won't do it." Brooklyn grinned from ear to ear as she felt a resurgence in her own powers. Calling upon everything she had, Brooklyn chanted softly in Aramaic. She fought to break free of the invisible forces that kept her down feeling her jaw clench tightly as she focused harder still.

Uriel stood before his brother with dark eyes boring deep within Castiel's soul, "I cannot believe you would side with this plumbing on two legs over your own kin! She has manipulated you and used you, Cas! To make matters worse she laid with Dean Winchester! That makes her a whore…" Venom laced his voice as he spat out the last few words. Castiel had heard enough!

"You are dangerously close to blasphemy, Uriel. I do not hold her past with the hunter against her and I never will. Brooklyn is not a whore," Castiel charged the other angel slamming a fist into Uriel's jaw. Uriel went stumbling backwards but regained his balance hurling towards Castiel. With the prowess of a linebacker, Uriel pinned Castiel to the ground slamming his own fist into the angel's jaw. Castiel spat out the blood that pooled in his mouth then turned his head to face his former comrade. Uriel delivered another blow to the angel breaking his nose in the process. Brooklyn cringed when the sickening cracking sound of bone hitting bone.

As Uriel had Castiel occupied, Anna turned to the hunter with the dagger still firmly in her hand. Brooklyn continued reciting the ancient prayer but her hearing told her someone was approaching.

"All the prayers in the world won't help you, Brooklyn. You see, God doesn't care about what happens to you since all you are is collateral damage in the war against Lilith," Brooklyn's tone changed as did the language as her voice grew darker with Latin now spilling from her lips. Anna cried out dropping the dagger as the silver handle burned against her skin.

"You, little bitch," Brooklyn turned her head and shot open her eyes smiling maliciously at the Fallen angel never ceasing her chants.

Anna grabbed the dagger with her other hand not caring if it ate into her flesh as she raised it over her head ready to plunge it deep within her heart. Brooklyn closed her eyes ready to meet Death. Castiel saw what Anna was about to do and with all his angelic strength shoved Uriel off his body and raced towards Anna.

"Time to die, Brook," she taunted but before she could carry out the deed a powerful force knocked her to the ground ripping the dagger from her hand throwing it away. She struggled against Castiel only to find it was making her exhausted. Her breathing was hard and labored only making Castiel tighten his grip against her.

"You will never lay a hand on my hunter every again, Anna. Do you understand me?" Anna didn't respond but merely narrowed her eyes until they were tiny slits looking up at her former soldier. But then a slow smile crept across her face as her eyes opened wider and relaxed beneath the angel.

"Just say yes, Cas…You know you want to. Leave the half breed and join Uriel and I in the fight," she whispered softly. The angel remained firm in his decision.

"No, Anna, I am not leaving Brooklyn because," Anna bluntly cut him off.

"I know why, Cas. You are in love with her, the daughter of Gabriel. We were close once and I never forgot those times. I never forgot you, Cas. Why won't you see that? I know deep down a part of you still feels the same as I do," Anna begged hoping the angel would return to her. Not only did she want Cas to join their cause but she wanted him by her side again. Before Castiel could react, she grabbed his face and sealed their lips together in a long sultry kiss.

Castiel shoved Anna away and rose to his feet feeling the utmost disgust for the former angel and friend. He shook his head and looked over at Brooklyn who was still chanting in Latin. Uriel helped his partner to her feet before knocking Castiel down to the ground once again.

"Since you won't join us, brother, it's time to send you back," Uriel pressed his hand to Castiel's forehead and started reciting the ancient incantation. The angel could feel himself being exorcised from his vessel as his mouth opened involuntarily and the bright light that was his true form began to come forth. Brooklyn immediately changed her tune and started shouting out in Aramaic the counter verse keeping the angel in his vessel. Castiel could feel himself being returned back into Jason's body as he gasped for air. Uriel turned to see Brooklyn grinning at him.

"You little dirty savage! How dare you override my power!" Castiel took one last deep breath before catching Uriel off guard delivering a right hook square in his face. Uriel, taken by surprise from the low hit, stumbled backwards freeing Castiel.

Brooklyn continued to watch the battle between the two angels unaware that the ropes that held her back were slowly being undone by unseen hands. Brooklyn felt the ropes slide off her wrists and ankles allowing her to sit up and swing her legs over the large rock. Anna turned seeing the hunter free from her restraints.

Brooklyn leapt to her feet and darted towards the former angel. Anna stood her ground ready to take the competition head on as held her ground with her hands in her pockets calmly waiting for her enemy. Brooklyn saw Anna pull her hands from her pockets and in a scooping motion a small white orb began to materialize in her hands. With one fell swoop, the powerful orb was hurled towards the hunter as Brooklyn continued towards Anna. Seeing the object, Brooklyn tucked and rolled as the orb hit a tree exploding in a bright flash mixed with flames. The hunter looked at Anna grinning in a challenging manner.

"Is that all you got, Annie?" Brooklyn taunted rising to her feet. Anna balled her hands into fists and ran towards the young hunter lunging for her throat. Taking a protective stance, Brooklyn grabbed Anna by the waist throwing her to the ground but not before Anna was able to take her down as well. Before the other woman hit the ground, each was grabbing and pulling at the other's hair shortly after the fists went flying. Brooklyn and Anna rolled around on the ground hitting kicking and punching at one another fighting for dominance. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around Anna's keeping her from kicking her in the hips and thighs anymore. Anna bucked hard against Brooklyn but her grip remained steadfast.

Brooklyn slapped Anna hard across the face several times before yanking at her long ruby locks. The sounds of skin being smacked echoed through the nighttime sky as the women remained locked in combat. Anna screamed out in pain and delivered short blow to Brooklyn's throat causing her to cough and gasp for air. This only enraged the hunter even more as she got the upper hand and pinned her knee sharply into Anna's back grabbing a fistful of her hair and turning her head to one side.

"Now you listen to me, Anna. You will never have Castiel as your own. He doesn't love you. You are a delusional bitch. And if you ever put your nasty demonic lips anywhere on him so help me God…" Brooklyn hissed in her ear before delivering one more blow to her face. The hunter turned to see Uriel on his knees with Castiel ready to ship Uriel back up for punishment. Uriel could feel himself being pulled from his vessel opening his mouth and eyes as they glowed brightly with his true form.

As the angel began to rise, a dark form appeared throwing Castiel to the ground. Brooklyn rushed to his side holding him in her arms.

"Cas, are you okay?" She asked tenderly looking up to see a familiar form before her.

"Alistair," she growled through gritted teeth. The Picasso of torture stood before them bowing in a mocking manner while grinning at the same time.

"My reputation precedes me it would seem. Did you really think you would ship Uriel back to Heaven so he could be punished, hmm?" Brooklyn and Castiel glared at him as he grinned wider at the hunter and angel.

"Now we can't have that now. Samael sent me to stop you from stopping the walking blasphemy as you so nicely put it," Brooklyn went to charge the demon but quickly realized her mistake when he pressed her tightly against him with a knife pressed tightly against her throat. Castiel rose to confront the demon knowing he was outnumbered. Alistair made a clicking sound with his tongue chiding the angel as they circled one another.

"Now doesn't this look familiar? Ah yes, our little tussle in the warehouse. You thought you were so smart with that devil's trap but forgot to check the building's plumbing. I nearly had you but this will do just fine. I think I'm gonna like experimenting on the daughter of Gabriel. I wanna see what it will take to make her scream and cry for me to quit. Just the thought of it makes me all giddy inside," Castiel took a step closer.

"Ah ah ah, Cassie, I think you better watch your step," Alistair tucked a strand of Brooklyn's hair aside so he could whisper in her ear, "We're gonna have all sorts of fun in Hell, you and I. I have so many toys that are just itching to cut against your flesh and bone," Brooklyn struggled against her captor jerking her head away forgetting about the razor sharp blade that was pressed against her throat. She felt a stinging sensation as the knife sliced her skin. Brooklyn winced at the touch of the warm thick liquid that trickled down her throat and onto her shoulder and collarbone. Alistair merely giggled at the sight feeling his bloodlust rising within him. He couldn't wait anymore; he needed to feed the beast within.

"It's been nice talking to you, Cassie, but Brookie and I have a date with the rack. Toodles!"

Castiel charged at the demon as he began to vanish but Alistair wouldn't get the chance to claim his latest victim. The angel watched as a familiar looking form appeared halting the demon from going anywhere.

"You're not going anywhere with my daughter, demon," Gabriel growled ripping the demon away from the hunter. Brooklyn stumbled but soon found herself in the arms of her angel. Castiel saw the cut across her throat. "Close your eyes," he whispered to which she did. Castiel placed his hand over her injury healing the cut until all that remained was unbroken skin. She looked up at her angel smiling at him as smiled back and drew her tighter in his embrace.

Gabriel threw the demon to the ground feeling his rage grow at the sight of the demon.

"Stand up. Stand up!" He barked as the demon remained there on the ground defiant. Gabriel grabbed the demon by the collar and slammed him against the closest tree. The Archangel darted his eyes to find Anna and Uriel gone. No matter, he would deal with them when the time came. But for now his attention was focused on the demon.

Alistair stood there merely grinning at the Archangel. "What are you so happy about, demon?" Gabriel's voice was cold and dead. The demon started to laugh and before Gabriel realized it Alistair shot his head back and fled from his host's body leaving only a dead hollow shell behind.

"I should've seen that one coming," the Archangel sighed shaking his head. He turned to see Castiel and Brooklyn scouring for anything that may have been left behind. Something shined in the bright Florida night catching Gabriel's attention. Squatting down for further examination, he saw it was a dagger. But not any dagger, one of Lucifer's daggers which sent a shiver down the Archangel's spine. This weapon meant business. Anna and Uriel had planned to do harm to his daughter and possibly Castiel.

"No, Gabriel, they weren't going to kill Cas. Anna wants him on her side so bad she can taste it. She thinks that Cas is in love with her and kept dragging up the past," Gabriel turned around to see Brooklyn standing before him with her hands on her hips. Her brilliant grey eyes were hard and indifferent.

"Why didn't you tell me, Gabriel, instead of letting me believe my birth father was dead?" The Archangel could hear her voice shaking as she stood there. "I mean all these years I thought I was orphaned and alone, but no, I had to find out from Chuckles that you are my real father. Do you know how much that hurt? Do you?" The tears rolled down her face unabated as Gabriel stood there looking away from his daughter. Finally, he made himself look at her for she deserved an explanation.

"I didn't reveal myself to you because I wanted to protect you," he started but was cut off by Brooklyn.

"Protect me?! It's a little too late for that. Uriel knew everything and now Anna does. This is by far the worst and I do mean the worst kept secret in the history of the cosmos. Now, the demons know who I am and I have a giant target on my back. I am going to have to constantly look over my shoulder making sure that some demon won't try to kill me just to score brownie points with Lucifer!"

"Brooklyn, please…" Brooklyn waved her hands in disgust as she turned to leave. She had heard enough of Gabriel's excuses for one night.

Gabriel turned to Castiel, "Castiel, please go with her. I have done enough damage for one night," he said with a heavy heart.

"Gabriel, she will forgive you, but for now she is very upset and understandably so," Castiel countered as he turned to catch up with his hunter.

**Well it seems like Anna wants Cas all to herself and she has Uriel as her partner in crime. Will Brooklyn come around and forgive Gabriel? **


	28. Arc 2 Doubts Chap 4: A Needed Talk

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural, I do not make any money from these stories and I am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: You are all the greatest! These stories have taken lives of their own and my inner muse appreciates the support and feedback all of you have shown!

**P.S. **The reason why I have been able to update a lot this week is due to me being home ill with the stupid stomach flu! Oh well, this gives me time to update, update and update!

_Brooklyn and Cas have a serious talk…._

Brooklyn hopped in the Avalanche and took a deep breath. How could Gabriel think she would buy that excuse? He could have appeared to her at any time when she was growing up in Phoenix and told her the truth but no, he stayed away from her. Suddenly she felt like a sharp piercing cold had gripped her tight killing the warmth inside her. Brooklyn felt alone at that moment, so alone. She slumped in her seat sighing out loud as she started to cry again.

The pair of sad sapphire orbs looked over at her as she continued to sob in her hands. Castiel felt as if he were to blame as well. The angel turned to her reaching out across the consol and pulled her in his embrace. Brooklyn let the angel hold her as Castiel heard her sobbing softly into his tan jacket. "I feel so cold, Cas. Why didn't he tell me when I was growing up or at least when I was teenager? You know like on Lifetime when the teen finds out she was adopted and learns about her real parents. Instead, I get to learn the truth from the one angel that hates my guts! I must be the joke of the week for someone. Well, I hope they are getting a damn good laugh from all of this!"

Castiel only pulled her in tighter, "I am sorry, Brook for not telling you what I know but I didn't want you to get upset and then find out you weren't that child. But please hear Gabriel out? I've known him for a very long time, centuries, and I know it killed him not getting to see you and be there for you like a normal father. But you wanna know something? He was there for you, only you didn't know it."

"Oh really, and how is that, Cas?" She asked angrily wiping her nose on her sleeve. Castiel gently tilted her head so he could look into those sharp grey eyes.

"Remember when you were 16 and you decided to sneak out of the house to see your boyfriend at the time and went off to that club?" Brooklyn nodded her head remember that night rather well.

"When you ordered your drink, someone spiked it. Now, do you recall the young man that stopped you from drinking it and stopped the guy from doing it to another girl?" Brooklyn looked at Castiel in shock.

"That was Gabriel?" The angel nodded and smiled. Brooklyn placed her hand over her forehead at the stark realization that the Archangel had been there for here.

"Now, Brook, when you graduated from high school you received a St. Benedictine medallion as a gift but never found out who gave it to you. Do I need to tell you who it was from?" Brooklyn looked down at the medallion she kept around her neck fingering it. She turned up to look at the angel with softer eyes.

"Was Gabriel at my graduation?" She asked quietly feeling a bit childish.

"He was there when you graduated high school and from college. You didn't know it but he was watching you and he was so proud of you. When you would sleep at night he would visit you and watch over you. He was there, Brook. Gabriel was in your life but not in the manner to which you desired." Brooklyn sighed deeply feeling a bit torn after hearing Castiel's words. She was so cold and harsh towards the Archangel when all along he was there in her life protecting and watching her.

"What have I done, Cas? I pushed Gabriel away, dismissed him like he was nothing…" she choked between soft sobs. Castiel held her tight kissing her forehead in a comforting gesture as he stroked her hair hoping she would calm down.

"Brook, listen to me. Gabriel is strong and he knows you are hurt at learning the truth through someone other than him and for that he is remorseful. But he loves you everything he has and will always be there for you." Brooklyn smiled at the angel's words leaning closer in his arms.

Brooklyn looked up and pulled away from Castiel. He tilted his head with those bright sapphire orbs looking at her questioning her.

"Cas, what was the deal between you and Anna? I mean you told me a little bit but since we have a relationship, I need you to be honest with me ok?" The angel took a deep breath and looked at her with those eyes that made her heart melt as he took her hands in his holding them tight. Brooklyn could feel the angel's hands trembling as he started to speak.

"When Anna was an angel she was my superior which you already knew. But we grew close, closer than an angel and his or her superior should have been. When we were last stationed here, we were stationed together under the same garrison."

"Did you two have any kind of relationship on the scale you and I have Cas?" Brooklyn asked warily. She braced herself for the answer.

"We never slept together if that is what you are implying. Anna wanted to be with me despite what the rules were. I did love her, Brook, you must know that. During the times of peace we would spend time alone whether it was enjoying the beauty of the sun setting or enjoying the majesty of the land. A part of me wanted to be with her the way she wanted to be with me but I knew it was wrong. She was my superior and I being the faithful warrior gently broke it to her that what we had needed to end. She took it hard and had me sent to another garrison. I feel as if she is my cross to bear now as she decided to Fall after being seduced by promises of power and getting what she wants. She wants me, Brook and tonight I nearly gave in. Those memories of our time spent together came flooding back but I fought it back. It was you, Brooklyn. Your love was what kept me solid."

Brooklyn found herself grinning a selfish grin knowing her angel didn't go back to that betraying little she devil.

"But Brooklyn, I need to tell you something, something that has weighed heavily upon my heart for a while now."

"Cas, what is it?" She asked seeing sadness overwhelm the angel.

"I don't know what is black and white anymore. Anna was right; I have doubts about some things. I broke the rules when I healed you and Dean after that fight with Samael. My orders were not to do so but merely to watch but I couldn't watch you or Dean suffer."

"Well, maybe those were your true orders, Cas. Maybe you were supposed to intervene and heal us a little. I mean Dean is your guys' champion right? What good is a warrior if that warrior is hurt or sick?" Castiel chewed on her words for a moment and realizing she did have a point. What good would Dean be if he were to become ill or hurt?

"My superiors have questioned my actions as of late and they revolve around you…"

Brooklyn bristled, "What about me? Now what crawled up their asses and died? You were granted your wish for love, Cas. They better not go back on their promise up there or I will be making my voice heard…"

"No, Brook, that has nothing to do with this. When my prayer was answered, the higher arcs of angels knew not to try and take that away although some are not very pleased with the decision. What is being questioned is why I haven't been protecting you more closely."

"Really? I thought you were doing the best you could do given you are dragged away to battle by the same bunch bitching about you not being around me 24/7. Can't they make up their minds? I swear angels are the most indecisive bunch of beings I have ever encountered. Not even demons are this wishy washy!" Castiel laughed lightly are her statements as they did ring some truth to them.

"I mean it was Anna and Uriel not the damn British Army! They played dirty which is something the higher ups should know by now. And I sure don't hear any complaints coming from Gabriel about how you have been guarding me. I mean you can't be perched on my shoulder all time, Cas. Honestly, the armies of Heaven have bigger things to worry about than tracking one lone hunter…" Castiel gently put a finger to her lips silencing her.

"You are much more than that, Brooklyn. I can't say a lot but I can tell you this much: You have a very important and large role in the battle against Lilith. You carry the blood of an Archangel in your veins and that makes you very powerful in your own right. There is a prophecy that talks of the champion of Heaven and a child of an Archangel shall lead the angels into battle for the last stand."

Brooklyn waved her hands stopping the angel from talking, "Hold it right there, Cas. Are you saying that I have to help Dean when we are teetering on the brink of Hell on Earth?! Whoa, that's crazy talk even for you."

"But it's not, crazy talk as you call it. Hell has its leaders and we have ours and you are one of those leaders, Brook. That is why the superiors are upset with me; it's because I have not trained you enough. You have come into new powers have you not?" Brooklyn nodded her head at the angel.

"That is a sign, Brooklyn. These newfound powers and abilities have awakened within you because the last stand is approaching. Lilith is breaking more seals. We have no time to waste; we must go home to Phoenix and begin training." Castiel looked down at Brooklyn as she was lost in thought. It was a great deal of information to deal with but the angel vowed to be by her side.

Brooklyn heard a soft voice echoing in her mind as Castiel heard the same voice.

"Did you hear that, Cas?" Castiel nodded his head. "Either I'm hallucinating or I just heard someone say you have been assigned to me at all times except for when you are needed in battle. Did that voice belong to whom I think it belonged to?"

Castiel smiled softly as he answered, "Yes, Brook, that was who you thought it was." A comforting feeling overcame the young hunter as she snuggled into her hunter's body as best she could. Suddenly she got an idea. Breaking free from his tight embrace, Brooklyn climbed over the backseat and pulled the backseat down fishing around for the blankets and pillows she kept in the back as she had slept in the truck on several occasions. She spread out the blankets and pillows motioning for her angel to join her.

Brooklyn kicked off her boots setting them aside as her angel followed her lead. For being in the back of a Chevy truck it was very cozy and comfortable the angel observed. Brooklyn rested her body on her side hearing her angel shifting his taller frame as he removed the tan jacket and dark blazer. She loosened his tie pulling it off and setting it with the shoes before readjusting her small frame back on the blankets. Castiel took a moment to look at her as she lay there on her side with her eyes closed.

He leaned in kissing her waiting lips feeling her lips deepening it as the angel felt her hot tongue slipping in his mouth gently running along his. He loved it when she explored the hot crevice that was his mouth. It was the way she traced along the top of his mouth and downward until their tongues met in a fury. She moved in closer to his body reaching for his belt and pants. The angel felt his pants become tighter as her fingers danced along the edge of his slacks fingering the belt before loosening it.

He moaned in her mouth the soft touch of small yet skillful fingers had unzipped him and slid his pants and boxers down his hips and thighs. Castiel reached up for her shirt but Brooklyn stopped him as he protested with a whimper.

"Perhaps we should leave some clothes on since we are in a park," Brooklyn whispered with desire dripping from her words. The angel could only nod as she released his hand feeling her angel's hands rip apart the button and zipper passing up any foreplay and ripping the jeans and huggers off her lean form. They were both naked from the waist down which was fine by both as Brooklyn shifter her body on her angel's easing herself on him. He nearly came when he felt himself enveloped in hot wet tightness that was her body. They both drew in a sharp intake of air as Castiel waited for her to adjust to his erection holding her firmly in place with his hands.

"Brook, please…" Castiel begged. Brooklyn leaned over kissing her angel deeply as she rocked her hips against his. The angel sat up so he could face her while she continued to rock her hips solidly and steadily. She cried out in surprise when his strong hands reached around grabbing her ass tight pushing her harder against him. Brooklyn tilted her head back and shifted her hips feeling him ride up against the sweet spot over and over. Castiel sighed deeply as she rode him harder and faster making small whimpering noises deep within her throat. He knew she was getting close; he could feel her tightening up around her until she cried out and her body's walls clamped on him squeezing his erection more.

Castiel gripped her hips tightly pulling her tighter against him wanting to make her climax last longer and feel her coming all over him. He looked into those lust filled grey depths seeing soul emerge from deep within.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he brought her down kissing those sweet full lips feeling his own climax rapidly rising and burning brightly within him. Brooklyn matched her thrusts to his as he let his body got and exploded deep within her. The angel cried out feeling his body being milked by hers as he continued to spill his release within her, filling her once again. Though their bodies were spent, the lovers remained as they were with the angel still inside her. They shared a deep passionate loving kiss feeling the exchange said everything that needed to be said.

Brooklyn gently pulled back wanting to gaze into those cool sapphire depths. She could see the love the angel had for her and it was endless and deep. He was now her guardian 24/7, save for times of battle and that made her heart racing wildly.

"I love you, Brooklyn," Castiel whispered in her ear.

"And I love you, Cas," she answered back kissing him lightly before pulling her body away from his and slid her clothes back on. The angel quickly did the same feeling a small rush from the notion of being caught. Brooklyn giggled at his rush to clothe his lower body before anyone could see him.

He propped up the pillows and leaned back with Brooklyn pressed against him. He kissed the top of her forehead as they watched the waves crash against the shore pounding at the sand and rocks. For the angel this felt right having the hunter in his arms. It felt right having her in his arms when they made love and secretly he hoped she felt the same way too.

"I'll be with you always…" he whispered in a now sleeping Brooklyn's ear.

**I think an epilogue is in order! Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing! Oh and I have hit 1001 visitors for this month! YEAH!!!**


	29. Epilogue: Phoenix

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural, I do not make any money from these stories and I am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: You are all the very best!!

_Brooklyn and Gabriel sit down for a talk…._

Several days later the hunter and angel were back in Phoenix sitting at the kitchen table as Brooklyn savored Brady's coffee which she missed greatly while Castiel tried some green tea finding he liked the taste of it.

"So did anything happen while I was gone?" Brady shook his head as he joined the pair. "I hate to be the one to disappoint, but all was quiet here, Brook."

The hunter shrugged her shoulders and went back to her coffee savoring the rich blend. Castiel smiled at her seeing she was happy to be home for a spell. Castiel had promised Michael and Gabriel he would train her and allow Michael to work with her as well. He had not seen either Archangel since they talked with him in Florida.

Castiel looked over at Brooklyn as she hopped up hearing her toast was done. She coated the large sliced with butter until they were nearly soggy. She joined the two men and stuffed her face with the sweet taste of cinnamon and raisins mixed with butter.

"Brady, have you seen Markus?" Her friend shook his head, "Nope, he's been gone for a few days; said something about being on a hunt and wouldn't be back for a while."

"Oh," she simply said returning to her toast. The angel knew she wanted to talk to her guardian about what she learned but it seemed she wouldn't get the chance as he was away. No matter she would get her chance soon enough.

"More tea, Cas?" The angel nodded his head as Brady took the mug and refilled it hot water and fresh tea bag. Castiel thanked the hunter and carefully sipped at the refreshing hot brew.

Brooklyn finished her tea and stood to leave, "If you both will excuse me I need to make a call." Brady and Castiel knew what the call was and respected her privacy. When Brady learned Gabriel was her real father, the hunter was floored as he didn't see that one coming. But after hearing more, the hunter saw both sides' points of view keeping a neutral stance for argument sake.

Brooklyn stood in the small grove of trees looking around as she called out, "Gabriel, I need to have a word with you." A hand on her shoulder made the hunter spin around to find the blonde haired seraph looking sadly at her.

"My daughter, please allow me to explain…" Brooklyn shot a hand up stopping the Archangel. Gabriel swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as she looked at him with sad grey eyes.

"I wish you had come to me sooner and told me I was your daughter. Castiel told me you were in my life when I was growing up but not in the conventional means. And while it deeply moves me to know you were in my life, I still feel hurt that you didn't reveal our real connection sooner. And now, the demons know who I really am, Gabriel."

The Archangel took the hunter in his arms to which Brooklyn allowed him to comfort her. He was going to do everything he could to protect his daughter from harm. "I am so sorry for this, Brooklyn. I should have told you this sooner but yet I didn't. Can you ever forgive me for this?" Brooklyn heard his voice crack as the Archangel held nothing back. Brooklyn knew the Archangel was hurting over the anguish she had endured. She gently pushed the angel back and looked straight into his piercing green eyes which were red and welled up with tears. Brooklyn felt her own tears falling and heard her voice crack as she said, "I forgive you, Father."

Gabriel sobbed hearing those words. Brooklyn wrapped her arms around the Archangel trying to comfort him as best she could. Gabriel pulled back wiping eyes and looked down at the hunter.

"You do not know how much it means to me hearing you say that," he whispered as she smiled warmly at him.

"I can't hate you for what you did. I am finally beginning to see why you did it. But you must understand why I was upset."

Gabriel nodded his head at her, "My daughter, I understand why you were angry with me. I yearn to take back the anguish you felt but I know I cannot. However knowing you forgive me heals the rift within my heart and soul." Brooklyn took the Archangel in her arms embracing him once more before he had to go.

"I must go, Brooklyn, but know that I love you and will watch over you wherever you are."

Brooklyn nodded as Gabriel kissed her on the forehead and vanished in a gentle breeze. She sighed heavily as she headed back to the house stopping when something caught her eye. Bending down, she saw the shiny object and picked it up letting the item dangle in her hand. It was a St. Christopher's medallion. Brooklyn smiled to herself as she looked to the sky grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Father," she whispered as she walked up to the house where Castiel waited for her on the patio. The angel embraced her kissing her softly on the lips as they strolled in the house. Gabriel watched from a distance as the angel greeted his daughter feeling the love they shared for one another radiating from them.

**Okay everyone that wraps up this story! I thought this was a good way to end it with Brooklyn forgiving Gabriel and Cas waiting for her when she returned from talking with him. What did everyone think? Don't be shy now! **


End file.
